YuGiOh! Overdrive Generation: Lost Star Prelude
by bluestar899
Summary: SCRAPPED: Due to circumstances beyond my control this story is being discontinued. My apologies to everyone who has been waiting for an update. I will keep this uploaded for the people who wish to read what there was.
1. A Premonition from Death

_Arcadia Movement HQ…_

Footsteps rang loudly as a woman dashed down the halls with fear fuelling each step, driving her to keep going. Many gave her alarmed looks as she barrelled past and even knocked people over in her haste but the glances mattered not, only moving.

"Hey, what are you guys doing! Stop her! She is to be taken immediately to Master Divine!"

The woman nearly stopped cold at the mere mention of the name, but forced herself to keep going. If she was brought to that man again…she shuddered.

Members began to bar her way, but with a snap of her arm and a whip of lightning from her fingers they were tossed aside as she quickly leapt down from one floor to another.

Closer to the door she came, when a large man stepped before her and shook his head.

"You will go no further," he calmly said with his arms folded, a human wall standing between hell and freedom.

"I will NOT be shackled any longer!" she shouted, throwing a blast of lightning once more.

With a swing of his club sized arm the man swatted her bolt as it were a simple fly.

"Your powers are weak before mine; despite they are not what we were told."

The woman was at an impasse, unable to move forward and damned if she would retreat. A chance like this would never come again, with the head of the Arcadia Movement locked in a Duel and oblivious to what was going on. Fear began to climb up her back as she felt the time slip. Divine was powerful, that much was known and she had little doubt whom he was facing wouldn't last very long. She had to make her move now, and risk everything on it.

"Prove it. Duel me and we'll see which of us is the stronger Psychic!" she shouted, bringing in her arm and letting her duel disc activate.

"A foolish mistake," the man said as he accepted her challenge, "Your deck is well known, and easily countered."

The woman of fair silver hair growled as they drew their cards.

"DUEL!"

"Heh…heh…heh…heh…"

Divine rose a brow as this strange woman, Carly Nagisa slowly began to laugh, a chilling series of taunting hackles that chilled him. Everything about this woman disturbed him, especially since she should have died when he blasted her out of the broken window that stood behind her! However it was not to be as no sooner did he see her fall to what was supposed to be her death did the building shake and all kinds of hell breaking loose. The power going out and reports of Estrel Galaxia breaking free from her confines was bad enough, worse yet was the reappearance of this woman now claiming to be a Dark Signer!

Making matters worse, he was now locked within a Duel of Darkness and found himself on the receiving end of several vicious attacks from this pitiful woman and LOSING to her! Him! Divine! LOSING!

"What do you find so funny!" he growled while hissing in pain. Not only did those Fortune Lady attacks deal a good chunk of damage to his Life Points, but the blows were actually physical, much like his Psychic Dueling powers.

No. These were far different. Much to his utter dismay this woman was using a power that exceeded even his own, and it was making him furious.

"It appears this is not only going to be the end of you, but for the entire Arcadia Movement. An amusing thought, that's all," the woman with pitch black eyes dressed in dark robes remarked, sporting a grin of malice and utter contempt for the man that 'killed' her.

"What did you say!"

"Your little lab rat that you've been taking so good care of, she's going to be the doom of you all. That is what I'm seeing," Carly replied while looking at the cards in her hand, "A darkness like none before, one that may even exceed that of my Earthbound God looms on the horizon. Very soon…very soon…"

More of this fortunetelling nonsense. Oh how he would love to put the Dark Signer in her place, but first he would have to find a way to do it. Still, her premonition wasn't entirely lost on him and he made a note to see the escaped woman as soon as possible and apply even more intensive hypnosis than before.

"It comes."

Divine snapped out of his thoughts as Carly stared at the ground below, almost as if she was concerned for what was going to happen.

'_That rules out them working together. Whatever it is she's predicting, it's entirely different and unrelated to these Dark Signers,'_ he noted in thought, "Woman, I don't care what it is you've foretold but know that we will crush it down like I am going to do to you. The Arcadia Movement is very close to reaching its goal and the likes of you will not stop it!"

"Can you be certain? Revenge is a very powerful weapon in the right hands, capable of destroying many things that come before it. No matter, what happens is of no concern to us or you," Carly remarked as she began to grin again, an evil glint in her eye, "My fortune does not include you in it at all, for your destiny ends here…with this card."

She raised her arm as a deep heartbeat echoed through the room, "I release my two monsters to summon this, Earthbound God Aslla Piscu!"

Divine's fortune became true.

The silver maiden growled. Her life was down to just a measly thousand and her opponent was controlling a full line of Lightsworns and a Judgement Dragon. At this rate…

'_No! No it can't end like this!'_ she screamed in her thoughts, fear rising up as the realization that she would be brought to that terrible man came up, _'If I lose here…if I lose then I will go through more of that hell, I may even die!'_

She glanced around, vivid memories still in her mind as her fear began to turn into anger.

'_All for that man's sick ambitions!'_

"Keep calm!" a voice in the back of her mind shouted, one that had been with her this whole ordeal, "If you give to your panic now you will not win!"

"_Give into your anger however, and you will,"_ another voice stated, a deeper and calmer one.

The woman looked around, searching for this new presence.

"_You seek to escape. I can give you the power you want, all you need is to nurture what you already have."_

"No! Do not listen! You are being deceived! Treading the path of revenge will only lead to self ruin!" the first voiced urged.

"_As opposed to living a life of torture? No, the answer is clear. Take my power, and make these people pay."_

The large man cocked a brow as he watched the woman stand there for what seemed like an hour. He had assumed she was simply coming to grip with her impending doom as many people did before his deck. Thus he found it impossible to hide his shock when she looked up at him with a look of determination and…something else he could not quite place.

"I will…" she said while drawing a card and narrowing her eyes "Make you PAY!

Black fog erupted from her hand as demonic roars filled the room, live shadowing attacking everything in sight as the man felt himself being pushed back by an unnatural force. Teeth grit, he fought his damned best to keep from being bowled over as a loud, booming roar shook the room.

"What…what the hell is this!" she shouted as a massive arm swiped out, and a large, ominous shadow loomed over him.

"This…is what you shall reap," a voice said from behind, belonging to a figure with gleaming red eyes and black marks on her face, "May you and your comrades feel my eternal wrath!"

In a swipe, Judgement Dragon was destroyed and the duel lost. The man screamed as he felt pain tearing him from within while the beast continued its rampage, smashing down walls and striking any who came close.

"Your ambitions, your lives…they end here…"

Thus, the Arcadia Movement fell on that terrible night. Lives were lost in the building's collapse while the very souls of the people outside were consumed by the Earthbound Gods. The fallen from grace was nowhere to be seen, assumed dead by Securities after the investigation closed. Many still believed she was out there however, her fury ever burning…

OPENING - DAYSby Flow

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Prelude to a Lost Star

_Years later…_

Ryu Azura came to a stop on his D-Wheel and heaved a sigh. Once again he was in the slums of Central City, looking for crap.

"Jeeze Doc, you really know how to push it…" he grumbled while slipping off his blue coloured helm at letting his rather tame, but slightly messy brown hair free and slipping on a pair of sunglasses over his frosty blue eyes.

Off the bike he went (making sure to lock it up!) before making his way around the all too familiar streets of the slum area, seeking out the nearest Junk Shop and went in.

"Hmm? Oh, Ryu! Nice to see you again!" the hale and hearty shopkeeper said as the man dressed in a large black trench coat came through the door with a jingle, "…what's with the outfit?"

"I dunno, it's supposed to be some kind of throwback to something. All I'm missing is a blue bandanna and a gold sword, according to this list," he remarked while slipping out of the coat with a grumble, "Much better. Give me my blue windbreaker any day of the week."

"Even with the goofy studding in stupid spots?"

"Gotta have my priorities."

Both chuckled, before the keep coughed and Ryu came to the register, "So I take it you being here means…"

"Yep, work," he replied with a sigh, "The doc wants me to get these for his project. Think you can give me a hand?"

He handed over a list of items and looked around the shop. Still the same shabby interior with a couple pictures of the man in his youth on a D-Wheel. Rumour had it he competed in the competitions at Neo Domino City, but losing each time (he always claimed it was Jack Atlas that defeated him…and was promptly ignored) before retiring from the Dueling scene altogether. This shop opened a few years later and since became the number one place to go for hard to find machine parts. Be it for D-Wheel, Cards and even random junk, the man simply called Pops had things that one would never find at a typical store.

"I don't think I can help you on this one," he said with a sigh, "Your client has some very exquisite tastes, I'll give him that."

"I was afraid of that."

"Although…"

"Eh?" Ryu asked, cocking a brow as Pops stepped away from the counter and motioned for him to follow.

The two made their way out of the store and into the back area before coming to a halt.

"The stuff he wants _may_ be in here. You'll have to look around for them however, as I've got a lot of things I don't sell here," Pops said while pointing at what lay before them.

A yard completely full of junk piled up several stories tall!

"A-a lot is an understatement," Ryu said, bewildered.

"Well, Gluck and let me know if you find something."

He left, chuckling to himself as he heard a string of curses and made his way back into the shop.

"Damn you…I'll get you for this doc," Ryu growled, imagining him beating the tar of a picture less scientist before sighing and getting to work.

This was going to be a long day.

_Author's Note: Welcome to the world of Prelude to a Lost Star, a fanfiction based around characters I designed for my friends own fanfiction aptly named Lost Star. This is a story based sometime after the conclusion of the 5D's Storyline and its cast is almost entirely original characters. Cameos from the canon characters may occur. In this chapter some foreshadowing is done and the main character Ryu Azura is introduced. The first part was actually pretty fun to do, if only for the fact Dark Carly is an awesome character and fun as hell to write with!_


	2. Ritual Summon!  Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!

"Well, this is a fine mess," Ryu grumbled while slumping against a pile of odds and ends he had dug up and tossed aside, "It's been probably five hours since I started looking in here and I've found squat."

A growl from his stomach also pointed out he hadn't eaten during that time.

"Quiet, you," he said with a slap to the gut while looking over the garbage a second time, "C'mon, there has got to be something here that's on the list."

Nothing stood out, prompting him to smash the pile with a swift punch while moving over to another section.

"Okay, I'll give myself another hour to find something. If not…"

He'd have to go back to the man who hired him for this task and tell him he had failed.

"Aside from the tongue-lashing, there's the matter of pride on the line," Ryu said with a slap on the chest, "I don't botch jobs. Never have, never will."

"Just who the hell are you talking to?" a voice called out from over a hill.

Ryu looked up, spotting a large man dressed in holding a pile of junk parts in his arms, staring down at him with a cocked brow.

"No one in particular," he replied, embarrassed at being caught talking to himself again.

"Then keep it down, I'm trying to sort my stuff out here! People these days!"

"People these days!" Ryu sneered while he watched the man go through his things.

Something twinkled, catching his eye.

"No way…" he gasped as the man lifted it up, then tossed it aside, "Hey! Careful with that!"

The man rose a brow as he saw Ryu stumbling through the junk and leaping to catch the falling part. It was snatched back before he even came close, and promptly fell into a pile of sharp jags and ends. He snickered as the man in blue yelped and cursed from the fall.

"Huh, so you didn't explode," he said while watching him get back up, "Ah well, I guess that only works on blue robots then."

"What the hell was that for?" Ryu grumbled while dusting himself off, with no injuries present, "I could have got that you know."

"Oh, this? It slipped, that's all," the man replied with a grin, "I just merely grabbed it before it was too late."

"You were throwing it away because you didn't want it."

"I changed my mind, then."

"Because I wanted it, if I didn't show interest you would have just tossed it away and now we're at a crossroads so I say let's just duel and get it over with," Ryu said, smirking as the man went from cocky to stunned in a single sentence.

"And what'll the stakes be? You want this no doubt…" the man said as Ryu motioned him over to his pile of junk where his bag lay, and fished out his deck.

"I think this may be appealing to you," he said while bringing up a card.

"Archlord Kristya? Damn, those things are extremely rare," the man said in wonder.

"Indeed, they're hard to find and expensive to buy. If you win it's yours. Furthermore I'll refrain from using it in this duel. What say you?"

"You've got a deal!" the man saidas he ran back to his pile to fetch his duel disk while Ryu put his own on.

A moment later the two stood apart in front of the junk pile, duel disks strapped on.

"Hmm? Is that…" the man said while looking at Ryu's disk, "It is! That's an original Kaiba Corp duel disk from the legendary Battle City tournament!"

"Yep. It's something I found as a kid and fixed up over the years," he said while lifting his right arm up and letting it transform into its battle configuration, "Don't let the fact it's old fool you, it's been tuned up to work all proper in this day and age. Now then, shall we rock?"

"By all means."

"DUEL!"

Ryu (4000 LP) vs. Man (4000 LP)

"I'll go first, DRAW!" the man shouted while going over his hand, "I'll set a card and summon Blizzard Dragon in attack"

Appearing from light was an icy coloured dragon (1800 Atk) who let out a mighty roar before settling down before Ryu.

"Turn end."

The man in blue nodded while drawing, "Alright, I'll set a card of my own and summon Beast King Barbaros to the field in attack."

A mighty bestial warrior arose from the ground, stamping the ground while showcasing his power (3000 Atk).

"This monster can be summoned without tributes, but at the cost of lowering his attack to 1900," he explained before snapping his arm in, "However, that's still enough to put you down! Attack, Barbaros!"

Beast King Barbaros lunged in with his spear, striking into the dragon and causing it to explode on the spot. The man cringed as he felt his life drop to 3900.

"A flesh wound!" he growled as Ryu set a card and ended the turn, "Draw!"

He grinned and immediately put to play his drawn card, "Behold Soul Exchange! With this I can tribute your monster for a summon of my own!"

Ryu hissed as he saw his Barbaros dissolve and the dark clothed Caius the Shadow Monarch appear (2400 Atk).

"I trigger his effect and remove from play the face down card you just set," the man said with a grin as Sakuretsu Armour was removed, "However I cannot battle in the turn I use Soul Exchange, instead I'll set a card and end the turn."

"Tch…"

Ryu drew, set a monster and placed his remaining cards face down. This was going to be a big gamble on his part, but at this rate…

"End of turn," he said as the man laughed.

"That's about all you can do, boy! Draw!"

The man pointed ahead, "Battle! Caius attacks your monster, Dark CORE!"

Caius was quick to churn up a sphere of darkness and fling it at Ryu's monster for a quick and easy kill.

"Reverse card, OPEN!" he shouted as the destroyed monster revealed itself, Morphing Jar!

"Tch, I walked right into that one," the man muttered as both discarded their hands and drew five cards. He smirked, "However, this will be your undoing! I summon Luster Dragon to the field and play Dragon's Gunfire!"

"What!?" Ryu gasped as the sapphire coloured Dragon (1900 Atk) appeared and spat a fireball that struck him and knocked his Life Points down to 3200, "Gah!"

"End of turn. Heheheheh…"

"I won't be done in so easily. I draw!" Ryu shouted with a snap of his arm, "It's come."

"Hmm?"

"I play the spell card Mind Control! I take control of your Caius, but cannot attack with it or tribute him for a normal summon!" the man in blue explained, "However he can still be of use to me."

He snapped up his arm and slapped down a spell card, "I activate from my hand, the Ritual Card Synthesis Spell!"

"A Ritual Card!?" the man said, "Are you serious?"

"Quite. In fact you're about to witness the true ferocity of my deck here and now. I release Caius to summon from my hand, Lycanthrope!"

Gone was the shadow monarch and in its place, a feral werewolf appeared in his place, howling fiercely (2400 Atk).

"I also equip him with Ritual Weapon to increase his attacking power to 3900," Ryu stated as his wolf suddenly became even more feral, and dare one say dangerous, "Now, let's do it! Attack Luster Dragon!"

"I play Negate Attack!" the man shouted as the beast found his wild strike blocked by a mighty barrier.

"Tch," Ryu grumbled while ending his turn.

"I'll draw now. Interesting, a Ritual Deck is it? Not many people play those seriously nowadays. Not when there's so much more out there. You have to commit a great deal to use them well, especially when there's the risk of backfire!"

He summoned a monster, Exploder Dragon! (1000 Atk).

"Attack his Lycanthrope and take it with you!" he urged, watching in glee as both monsters were smote by the suicide blast, "And Luster Dragon will direct attack!"

"Not if I can help it, I play Defence Draw to negate the damage and draw a card!" Ryu shouted as he crossed his arms and took the swing of Luster's attack.

"I set a card and end my turn."

"And I'll start mine," Ryu stated as he drew once more, and smirked as a fire in his eyes started to burn.

'_Looks like he's got plans for a counterattack. Little does he know what awaits him,'_ the man thought with smirking as well.

"Monster summon, Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

A multiple armed fairy appeared (1400 Atk) and began to shine as Ryu spoke, "Manju's effect lets me move one Ritual Magic or Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose End of the World."

"Which only means you have the monster already," the man said as Ryu nodded.

"Indeed, but first I reveal my face down card, Royal Decree!"

"WHAT!?"

"When this card is face up, traps cannot be played," Ryu explained, smirking, "Sorry bud, but if you were hoping to Mirror Force me, it's not happening. That said I play the Ritual Spell, End of the World!"

With a raise of his arm, the battlefield was now replaced with a depiction of a beautiful city being burned to ashes by two figures.

"By offering monsters whose levels equal 8, I can summon the Ritual Monster from my hand. I offer the Manju on my field and the second Manju in my hand as tributes!"

A deafening roar of thunder shook the lands as a figure descended from the skies. Cold, deadly, alluring. She was the epitome of deathly beauty.

"Ritual Summon, appear now Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!" he shouted as his monster swung her staff around and slammed it down with a huff (2200 Atk), "This duel ends with Ruin, who has the ability to attack again if she destroys a monster in battle! Let's do this, Ruin! Attack Luster Dragon now!"

"Even if she can, I'll still have 1400 Life Points left fool. She won't be ending anything!" the man said smugly.

"Even if I activate the effect of Honest from my hand?" Ryu asked as the man's expression changed to that of fear, "I thought so. Ruin's attack increases to 4100 through this effect, allowing her to deal 2200 points of damage right at you!"

With a swing, the dragon was cleaved and exploded on spot, the blast knocking the man down to a knee.

"And here's the kicker, Ruin's attack increase? It stays at 4100 until the _**end of my turn**_," Ryu stated, "Therefore Ruin's second attack is now a 4100 damage direct attack. Finish this, Oblivion strike!"

The man looked up and screamed as he was struck by the full force of his attack, the remaining 1400 Life Points being easily squashed by Ruin and the force of the attack enough to send him flying into a pile of scrap.

"The duel is mine," Ryu said as he went up to the man's pile of junk and fished out what he wanted, "I'll be taking my prize now."

"G-go ahead…I'm gonna…rest a while…ugh…" the man said with a groan, causing Ryu to sigh.

"People these days," he said while going back to looking around, hungry stomach be damned.

This was indeed a long day.

_Author's Note: Thus concludes the first duel of the story and a look at Ryu's deck, a Ritual Deck. This is based off of my favour of Ritual Monsters, a much under loved deck type._


	3. Spiral Winds

Down through the streets he went, coming ever closer to his destination. Ryu sighed once more as the moment was coming; he would be meeting with his client. A highly talented but oddity of a scientist, he was known for being an erratic, malevolent genius with a knack for inventing strange but functional devices. He was also known for his very fiery personality which caused many clashes with his more rational colleagues, resulting him to form his own lab where along with a small group of other scientists, he worked in constantly. It was this very lab that Ryu had just arrived at and was immediately greeted by a loud voice and the sight of a tall man in a typical lab coat (that was quite dirty, he must have exploded himself again) who also sported a strange tower of hair that was tilting back.

"Dr. Dray," Ryu said as the professor came up to him, followed by two other men in less dirty lab coats.

"You are LATE! LAAAAATE!" the doc shouted, "You know how I can't wait! What the heck were you doing to take so long!"

"Calm down before you blow something up again," the man in blue said while getting off his D-Wheel, "I was busy looking for the stuff you wanted."

He pointed to a cart full of parts attached to his Wheel, "Everything you wanted."

Ryu also munched on a cookie while Dray examined the scrap pile.

"This pleases me, however don't think this changes things," the doc explained, "For you and I are destined enemies. ENEMIES!"

He popped up right in front of Ryu, "ENEMIIIIIIEEEEEEESSSSSS!"

"Yes, yes. We're enemies…"

"**EEEEEEENNNEEEEEEMMMMMIIIIIIIEEEEEEEES!"**

"These will be of great use, yes…" Dray explained to the others as he examined the parts on a table his lab and pointed to one, "By using this, we may be able to find a way to bridge the means to tap into the source and draw it out…"

During this, Ryu was resting having tired himself from 10 hours of junk hunting with a duel thrown in. He had been going through his deck before nodding off, dreaming the dreams of cards and monsters as per usual. However…

"_The shine of your star falters with each passing day." _

He tossed and turned.

"_Unless you change the path destiny has set for you, your star will burn out."_

Images of himself, floating in space appeared.

"_And if that happens, the stars of others will fade before they have a chance to shine."_

He saw shadows of people around him of varying ages.

"_You must find them!"_

"_Find them?" _Ryu asked, _"What are you even talking about?"_

"_Others share your fate, others who walk the decreed path. You must set them free!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about!" _Ryu yelled, as the shadows and stars circled around him, dizzying him.

"_Take care, my child…"_

"Wait!"

"Shut the hell up, I'm trying to scientific here!" Dray shouted from the corner, causing the man to fall from the couch in surprise and fully snap awake with a crash through the a table.

Ryu shook his head, slapping himself to straighten out the cobwebs as he mulled over things.

"The hell _was_ that?" he muttered to himself with a sigh, "Tch, I can only remember bits of it."

"Do you mind!" Dray yelled while typing away at a computer, "I can't concentrate on the task at hand with you doing exposition behind me! Take it outside!"

Ryu ignored him and made his way out the door for some air, stretching as he shook off the remainder of his sleep and looked around. Night was beginning to settle and soon Central City would be alive with lights. It also meant the underground duelling arenas would be open soon.

He brought up his arm, duel disk strapped to it with his deck inside. The idea of competing had come to mind before, but was brushed aside due to a lack of desire to go through with it.

"My star shines less each day, eh?" he said to himself while getting onto his D Wheel and starting it up.

With a loud roar he took off, easily making his way through the streets while heading to his goal.

"Not if I can help it. I will not burn out," Ryu told himself while glancing at the stars, noting how one in particular seemed to be shining brighter whenever he looked at it.

The Midnight Arena was the place to go to for duels underground during the night. Unsanctioned by the leagues, the duels held at the Midnight were more brutal than standard fare, thus most casual and pro players avoided the place.

Ryu however was undaunted and made his way below the streets of Central City, finding the large building shortly after then promptly pushing aside the doors to enter.

A couple glances, but nothing more. The people inside the arena were far more intent on watching the battles before them. Ryu ventured around, listening on commentaries and gossip before heading to one of the higher levels to witness the only duel in action.

"Oh! How could this be! Our very own champion of the night has been crushed by this mysterious newcomer!" an announcer shouted, the only voice now speaking.

'_The arena champ, defeated? Damn, that's quite a feat for anyone, let alone a new guy,'_ Ryu thought as he looked over the two duellists. One was a fearsome looking man dressed in black with chains, the other more slender and wearing a tattered white bolero, _'Wait a minute…he looks somewhat familiar…no way!'_

The man snapped in his arm, showcasing his unique wing like duel disk while looking around, "Not too bad, but I've faced tougher. You should do more than rely entirely on your back row, especially against a skilled player."

"Grr…just who…do you think you are?" the former champ said as the man turned around and began to walk away.

"Kazemugen."

The man stopped and looked up, as did everyone else at the source of the voice; Ryu. Not surprisingly, voices began to whisper at the appearance of another new coming, and what he meant.

"It's no wonder that man was defeated," he explained while leaning back on a leg, "In fact, given the rankings I'll be amazed if anyone short of Jack Atlas or Yusei Fudo could defeat a man like you, one of the top five professional duellists in the world; Kai Kougare, the Kazemugen."

"I think you're getting a little carried away," the man said as the gossiping became even worse, "However you are correct in that I am who they call Kazemugen. I'm surprised you know that much about me though."

"I do my homework," Ryu said with a smirk before shaking his head, "However, I'm more surprised you're even in our humble city."

Kazemugen chuckled, "No need to be modest, the environment here is wonderful, both above and below. As for why I'm here, I figured I'd get some practice in with the tournament being held here looming."

Ryu nodded, recalling the announcement of a major duelling competition being held in Central City. It was being lauded as something that would surpass the Fortune Cup of years ago and was set to begin next week. He had no intention of entering.

"What about you? By the looks everyone's giving you, I'd say you're also not a regular here," Kazemugen asked, "Are you a pro?"

"Just someone who came to watch the fights and have a friendly duel or two, that's all."

"Is that so?" Kai asked while examining him closely, "Then how about you take a swing at me?"

"Me? Against you?" Ryu asked, taking a glance at his deck then at Kai, _'A chance to fight one of the top five! I'd be a fool to pass it up, even if I'm likely to get creamed.'_

"Alright. You're on."

He made his way over to the duelling stage, stopping in front of what was going to be the toughest opponent he ever faced.

"Call me Kai," Kazemugen said, offering hand, "What's your name?"

"Ryu," came the reply.

"Ryu eh? I'll remember this," Kai said as they shook hands and took their places.

"What an exciting turn of events everyone! The mysterious newcomer that defeated our champ, turning out to be the incredible pro known as the Kazemugen is now going to demonstrate even more of his amazing skill against another newcomer!"

The once quiet crowd turned wild, cheering on as the two stared each other down.

"Are you ready, Ryu?"

"Completely," he replied while whipping in his right arm and activating his disk, "Let's rock!"

"DUEL!"

Ryu (4000 LP) vs. Kai (4000 LP)

"I'll lead, draw!" Ryu shouted as he started, "I summon Barbaros without a tribute, cutting his attack to 1900. I end my turn."

Kai smirked as he drew as well and looked over his cards. Ryu's monster was going to be a pain to take down, but not entirely impossible. He would need to work for it though.

"I set one monster and activate the effect of Harpie Queen from my hand," he said while revealing a card in his hand, "By discarding her, I can add Harpies Hunting Ground from my deck to my hand."

He brought in his Duel Disk and set the Field Spell on it, causing the battlefield to morph into that of an arid set of lands with grass, trees and fleeing Ojamas.

"Whenever a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters are summoned, I destroy a spell or trap on the field," Kai explained, "Then I set one card and end my turn."

"Alright, I'll draw."

Ryu took a look at his own hand. He had almost all the tools needed to Ritual Summon, he'd just need a couple more cards. What remained now was the issue of dealing with Kai and what appeared to be a Harpy deck. If it was entirely wind based like he was suspecting, then a good portion of his strategy was likely spell and trap removal.

"Here goes, Barbaros attack his monster!" Ryu commanded, watching his beast warrior plunge its spear into the card Kai had set, causing an explosion after.

"Flying Kamakiri 1 was destroyed," Kai said, "In doing so, I can special summon a Wind Monster with 1500 attack or less to the field, I choose Harpie Lady 1 to the field."

Ryu cursed as he saw one of the most infamous (and scantily clad) duel monsters appear with a vicious shriek, swinging her winged arms around and landing before Kai (1300 Atk).

"All Wind Monsters I control gain 300 attack when this card is out, and with my field spell it's another 200 attack. Furthermore since a Harpy Lady was summoned, I destroy a spell or trap on the field. I'll get rid of my set card."

His monster turned around and snapped her wings in, slashing his card in twain.

"However I'll chain this card while I'm at it; Raigeki Break!" Kai shouted, snapping his arm forward, "I discard a card and destroy your Barbaros!"

Lightning erupted from his hand, striking at his monster and blowing it to pieces.

"It won't be that easy!" Ryu shouted while grabbing a card from his hand, "I play the Quick spell, My Body as a Shield!"

Barbaros stepped away as the lightning struck Ryu himself, causing him to yelp as 1500 points were deducted from his life. Barbaros nodded at him and leapt back to the field.

"That's a hefty price to pay for keeping your monster safe from destructive effects, but will it be worth it come my turn?" Kai asked.

"I'll set two cards face down and we'll see," came the remark as Ryu watched his opponent draw.

"A bold move, but it's no use here as I play Monster Reincarnation from my hand and discard my second Flying Kamakiri 1 to add Harpie Queen to my hand."

Ryu's eye widened, "Oh no, that means."

Kai nodded, "I'm bringing back an old friend! Come out Harpie Queen!"

A fierce gust of wind shook the area as another overly suggestive monster flew down from the skies, landing by her compatriot with a loud cry (1900 Atk).

"And with the effects of my other Harpie and field, her attack rises by 500," the Kazemugen said, "Furthermore I destroy one of your face down cards!"

Harpie Queen swung her wing in, destroying Ryu's set Sakuretsu Armour.

"Tch!"

"Let's do this! Battle! Harpie Queen attacks Beast King Barbaros!" he shouted, snapping his hand in as the winged monster rushed in and swung twice, causing Barbaros to roar before exploding.

"Ggh!" Ryu gasped as he felt the blast knock him down to 2000 Life Points, "This…is the power of a pro!"

"I'm just getting started Ryu," Kai sad before snapping his arm out, "Harpie Lady 1, direct attack!"

With a loud shriek, she shot at him and swung in her arm.

_Author's Note: With this chapter, two more characters are introduced. First is the Scientist known as Dray Masters, who is based on a very…energetic friend of mine. When it came to me I would need a scientist character, I knew I had to do this, I just had to._

_Then there's Kai, who is loosely based on my Megaman-X fan character who has a love for the good fight. Being wind themed, I tend to play Crow's theme when writing his battles. Ryu's theme is "Crimson Shura God" that you'll easily find via search on you tube. Now, back to Tag Force 3 for me. Almost done Angry Asuka's storyline, and it is oh so funny._


	4. The Power of Pros

"This…is he power of a pro!" Ryu said as his monster was slaughtered and his Life Points fell to half.

"I'm just getting started, Ryu!" Kai stated with his fist snapped up, "If you can hang on a bit longer, I'll show you how tough I really am!"

He looked to his monster, "Harpie Lady 1, direct attack!"

With a nod, it shot off and swung at Ryu with her clawed arm for what would be a near fatal blow.

"Trap activate, Defence Draw!" Ryu shouted as a shimmering veil appeared around him, deflecting the Harpie's strike, "For this battle, damage I take is 0 and I draw one card."

"I set a card face down, and end the turn," Kai stated with a smirk, "Now, show me your strength."

"Very well," Ryu said while taking a breath, "It's my turn, draw!"

He wasted not even a second in performing a summon, calling forth a familiar monster, "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack and use his effect to add a Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand.

"A Ritual Monster?" Kai asked as Ryu went through his deck.

"Yes, Rituals are the very heart of my deck, my ace monsters being summoned through the arcane magic," he explained as his eyes narrowed, "And I know just who I need. Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

Ryu looked at Kai as he shuffled his deck, "You wanted to see my strength? Here it is. I play the Ritual Spell End of the World!"

He raised the card to the air, evoking thunder and lightning as Ruin began to descend.

"To summon her, I offer Manju from my field and a monster from my hand as sacrifices, their levels totalling 8 to summon my Queen. Appear now, Ruin!"

With a loud huff, the Queen of Oblivion landed on the ground and stamped it with her staff as Ryu made a point at Harpie 1.

"Battle! Ruin attacks Harpie Lady!" he shouted as his monster rushed in and cleaved Kai's Harpie, causing a powerful explosion.

"Kgh!" he gasped as his Life Points fell by 400.

"I'm not done yet! Ruin's effect activates, allowing her to battle once more!"

Kai grit his teeth as Ryu's monster was quick to cut down his own Queen, dealing another 100 damage to him.

"Damn, just like that my monsters, gone," he muttered as Ryu drew two cards, "What the?"

"One of the offerings for Ruin was this, Djinn Presider of Rituals," the man in blue said, "If I Ritual Summon with this as a Tribute, the Ritual Monster gains the ability to let me draw whenever it destroys a monster in battle."

"And with Ruin's ability!" Kai said as it hit him, now Ryu could easily replenish his hand losses and deal heavy damage to him thanks to this combo.

"I set a card and end the turn."

'_This guy's no bumpkin, I'll give him that. He knows full well the pros and cons to using Rituals, and his moves reflect this. That Barbaros I destroyed was likely going to be used as an offering given its high level and easy summoning,'_ the Kazemugen thought, when his eyes widened, _'Wait a minute, I know this strategy!'_

He studied Ryu closely, trying to remember if he faced him in the past.

'_No, this is definitely our first duel…so that means I must have only heard of this tactic then. A left handed duelist named Ryu, who uses Rituals…I wonder,'_ Kai mused to himself, "Hey. What's your last name, Ryu?"

He rose a brow, "Azura."

"Azura…wait!" Kai said as it came to him, "Ryu Azura…Ryu the Blue Star!"

A series of gasps went throughout the audience, followed by rapid gossip as the man now found himself under even more eyes of interest than before.

"That's…a name I haven't heard for a long, long time," he replied, feeling a bit embarrassed from all the attention, "I was probably in my late teens when they called me that."

Kai snapped up his fist, "Amazing, the Blue Star, the man of Rituals here and now! You're considered one of the best duelists to have ever entered the Tag Force Tournaments in Neo Domino City! I heard you even got to battle Jack Atlas and won!"

"That was alongside Misty as my partner…and he was holding back because it was a film shoot…" Ryu answered while whistling innocently, "He was _very_ pissed that we went all out on him actually…"

The Kazemugen shook his head, "Regardless, you're someone who should have been in the pros with the talent you had. If you went on, I'm certain you'd be just as high up in the rankings as I am. Actually, I always wondered why you suddenly vanished from the dueling scene…"

"I gave it up to pursue bigger interests," the blue said, Kai cocking a brow to this.

"Curious," he stated, before a grin appeared on his face, "Nonetheless, this is absolutely exciting! I've always wanted to take a crack at you and now…"

He snapped his arm forward, "I'll see how I fare right now. Trap activate, Call of the Haunted!"

Ryu braced himself as a blast of wind erupted from the ground, bringing forth a bird wrapped in whirling blasts.

"The monster I revive is Wind Effigy, which can be used as two releases towards the Advance Summon of a Wind Attribute monster!" (Lv. 4, 1800 Atk) Kai explained as he grabbed a card from his hand, "With this I can now summon one of the most powerful monsters in my deck!"

Kai slapped the card down, triggering a mighty storm of gales that caused the arena to shake.

"Come out now, Simorgh the Bird of Divinity!" he shouted as a large, green feathered bird of majestic regal appeared before him (Lv. 7, 2700 - 2900 Atk).

A loud round of cheering came from the crowds as Ryu got back up to his feet, dusting himself off from the fierce storm.

"Now I see, this type of deck…" he said to himself as he saw the winged monster stare down Ruin.

Kai pointed a finger at his opponent, "Now Ryu, things get interesting! Our best monsters, going at it! Do it Simorgh!"

With a mighty squawk it flapped its wings in, causing Ruin to flinch and yelp before exploding.

"Reverse card open, Defence Draw!" Ryu shouted as he drew a card.

"Stubborn I see. Ah well, I set a card and end the turn, causing my monster to activate his effect," the Kazemugen stated, "During either of our end phases, Simorgh will blast both of us for 1000 points of damage. This however is reduced by 500 for each spell and trap we control."

Ryu grit his teeth at the implications. He was going to lose half of his life before his turn even came up! If he didn't do anything quickly, the duel wouldn't last much longer.

"God wind!"

The blasts struck hard, causing the blue to fall to a knee as his life dropped to a mere 1000.

"C'mon, I know you can do better than this, Ryu the Blue!" Kai shouted while pumping his arm, "You're supposed to be one of the strongest duelists! Now show me what you can do!"

"I can do better eh?" Ryu muttered as he struggled back to his feet and took a breath as he studied the situation.

"_The shine of your star falters…"_

His eyes narrowed.

'_No. That won't be. I will fight, right until the end and take that oversized bird down! But how to go about it…'_ he pondered while looking at his hand, _'Unfortunately I didn't draw a destroy card with Defence Draw, just another Manju. Granted I DO have a monster with the power to take Simorgh down. I'll just have to hope my draw is a good one.'_

He nodded to himself and took another look at Kai, who was staring him down with the intensity of a storm itself.

"It's my turn…draw!" Ryu said as his right arm snapped out and he glanced at the card, "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands."

Kai rose a brow as the multi armed monster appeared again, _'So he's going to go for a Ritual again. Since he's got Ruin, there's a good chance Demise is in that deck, but he doesn't have the life for his ability. Curious.'_

The blue took out his deck and shuffled through it, "I'll use his ability to add a Ritual Spell to my hand; Earth Chant!"

"Earth Chant!" the Kazemugen shouted.

"That's right, and I'm playing it right now," Ryu shouted while slipping the card in, "This spell card can be used to summon any Earth Attribute Ritual Monster from my hand instead of needing a specific card! Thus I use this card to summon a Level 8 Ritual Monster from my hand!"

Kai watched on in amazement as the shadow of a soldier loomed before shaking his head, "So you're releasing Manju and a monster from your hand then?"

Ryu shook his head, "Not exactly. While I will release Manju, I'm also releasing the Djinn, Enchanter of Rituals as well! Now behold the all mighty Black Luster Soldier!"

"Black Luster Soldier!" Kai gasped as a large shield with swords crossed over it appeared.

He slapped the card down as an explosion of light and darkness erupted from behind him, causing the gold and blue armoured knight to leap out and swing a wicked curved sword (Lv. 8, 3000 Atk).

"Tch, I forgot he had that Djinn in the grave. They can be removed from the game as releases for a Ritual Summon," Kai muttered as Ryu snapped his arm out.

"Kai!" the blue shouted, "This is my strength! I will not back down, no matter the circumstance! You are strong indeed, the strongest I've faced in battle!"

He snapped his hand forward, "But I will meet you head on, I won't run away!"

Kai smiled.

"Do this, Soldier!" he shouted, "Battle! Black Luster Soldier attacks Simorgh!"

The warrior let out a mighty yell as it charged at Kai's divine bird and swung it's blade out.

"Trap activate!"

"What!" Ryu gasped as Kai threw out his arm.

"You surprise me Ryu the Blue, I didn't you would summon Black Luster Soldier in this day an age. Truly you've got some odd but wonderful tastes," Kai said with a thumbs up, before narrowing his eyes, "But it ends now. Magic Cylinder!"

Soldier's slash was blocked by the appearance of two cannons, one absorbing his strike and the other unleashing a blast of might that immediately struck Ryu down for game.

"Gah!" he shouted while being shot down to his back, his life falling to 0 from the hit, "Ugh…talk about overkill…"

All was silent after. Fans and commentators alike watching in awe as the duel had come to a dramatic end. Then the cheering began.

"We have a winner! The pro duelist Kai defeats Ryu Azura in a heated duel!"

The Kazemugen smirked as he walked over to his opponent and offered a hand.

"The duel is mine," Kai said while helping him to his feet, "But it was a fun one. I got to duel Ryu the Blue!"

"And I got to duel a pro," Ryu said while dusted himself off, "A pity I couldn't do more."

"There's always next time," Kai said as Ryu rose a brow, "Don't tell me you've forgotten what's coming up…"

"The tournament!" the blue gasped.

"That's right, and I'd like nothing more than to duel you again there," the Kazemugen said, "But first, you must sign up! I know you have not entered, which is a crime! A man of your skill not only should be in the tournament, but is a shoe in for the final match! How could you even consider not taking part!"

Ryu heaved a sigh, "Lack of drive. For the longest of time, duels have become a means to an end and nothing more to me."

"A lack of drive!" the Kazemugen said, "How could someone like you lose the spirit of a warrior and his passion for the game!"

"I'd…rather not get into it," Ryu said, hiding a spasm of pain as his thoughts shifted back to years ago, "Anyway, I'll accept your challenge and duel you again."

He snapped up his arm and smirked, "And I'll be coming back here to get back into form for it, so if you happen to drop by…"

"Now you're making it hard to wait!" the Kazemugen said as Ryu snickered and began to walk away.

"Until the next time Kai. Right now I need to go get some sleep," he said while going through what little crowds were left, "Thanks for the duel."

Kai stood, watching the blue take his leave while looking at his own duel disk and smirking at the idea of fighting an even tougher Ryu. So caught up in the excitement he was, that the Kazemugen did not notice the eyes of someone else watching him intently, noting…

Author's Note; Done in by a Trap. I hate those kind of losses the most. That and losing to an auto pilot deck like Lightsworns and Blackwings.

Regardless, the duel between these two end and in a not typical main character fashion, Ryu loses it and horribly, but not without some interesting tidbits and references made. I tend to do that, referencing the anime series', manga and video games.


	5. Dance, Divine Grace  Northwemko!

People buzzed around the front of the Central Arena, where soon enough the great King of Roses tournament would be held. Demand for tickets were high and the prices more than willing to match, leaving many with low funds unable to watch even from the stands.

"Even _with_ the money I just made, I wouldn't be able to get a seat," Ryu said with a sigh as he made his way to another part of the arena, "Good thing there's plan B…"

Said plan consisted of joining the much, much smaller line of people wanting to sign up for the tournament, the number of challengers having dwindled upon hearing that Kai would be competing. A few moments and some people later Ryu found himself standing before a desk with two officials sitting behind it, looking at him ever so intently.

"Name please," said a woman with a bored air about her.

"Ryu Azura," he replied.

"Have you competed in a tournament before?" she asked and was given a nod.

The second person, an older man got up and motioned for the blue to follow, leading him into the arena where he began to explain the rules and regulations of the tournament.

"You will be in Block D since you claim to have experience. In order to earn an actual spot in the main event, you must defeat the other duelists in your block," he explained while leading Ryu into a large room where numerous people had gathered, waiting impatiently for these prelims to begin, "You, among the winner of Block C will end up being in the actual competition."

"Just those two? What about A and B?" Ryu asked with a raised brow.

"They're already done, moron!" shouted a high pitched voice in the corner, "God, newbs…"

"How many people have cleared the prelims?" he asked, ignoring the voice.

"Two," the man answered as he began to write up who would duel whom, "In addition to the four who had earned spots due to their pro rankings such as Kai Kougare and the winners of today's prelims, there will be eight duelists in the main competition."

Ryu looked around and was looked at by many a duelist, being sized up, judged and pondered if he was a threat to their dream of making it big or not. Part of him was getting excited, the thrills of his youth beginning to flare up.

"We will begin the preliminary rounds now!" the man shouted, calling names out and assigning duelists to a specific spot to battle.

Ryu found himself standing across from the man who had insulted him earlier, whom he learned was named Frith, an up and coming duelist who showed remarkable promise. Many had praised his skill, but also made it a point to note his one glaring flaw.

"The heck is that on your arm!" he shouted, pointing at the blue's retro style duel disk, "Are you for real? Man, what are you, an old schooler or what?"

"You could say that," Ryu remarked, noticing the glaring flaw right away and opting to act on it, "I don't suppose you'd mind showing this old timer how things are done now?"

"Pssh, you're not even worth flexing my skill," Frith said with a snort while activating his duel disk, "But, if you want it so bad, I'll be glad to show you my one turn kill."

The blue kept silent while he too activated his disk and the duel began.

"My turn!" Frith shouted while grinning, "I'll play Infernity Launcher! This lets me sent my Infernity Archfiend from my hand to the graveyard!"

Ryu watched intently as Frith cackled, discarding his monster while a cannon appeared on the field.

"I'll play a second Launcher and send my Infernity Beetle to the grave as well," he said, "And I'll follow up by playing Foolish Burial to send a second Infernity Archfiend from my deck to the graveyard."

'_Tch, he's almost set up now!'_ the blue thought as Frith ended his turn while laughing.

"You wanted it? Well next turn you'll get it, old timer!" he snorted while crossing his arms, "You'll learn first hand how bad it is to ask for what I can do!"

"Is that so?" Ryu asked while cocking a brow, "I think, if anything you'll be the one to learn something from today."

He drew a card and examined his hand. Ryu lifted his eyes up and smirked, causing Frith to raise a brow.

"You've got a good thing going there, that is for certain," he explained, "But what talent your deck and by that end you possess, is hampered by your confidence, of which you have no lack of."

He pointed a finger at the teen, "A duelist must have the strength to believe in himself for sure, but he must also be respectful of who he faces and he must also know when to pick his chances. In your attempt to one turn kill me, you will have completely crippled yourself!"

"A wide open field? What is this!" the blue shouted while examining Frith's side, "You have no face down cards, nor a monster to defend your Life Points from any attack I throw. An Infernity player must not be reckless!"

"Anything you throw at me, I can take," he replied while trying to hide a devilish smirk.

"You'll come to regret those words," Ryu said with a sigh, "Very well. You've shown me your stuff, now it's my turn."

He brought in his disk and caused a sliver to pop out, "I activate the Field Spell, Magical Citadel of Endymion!"

Everything around the two blackened out, before the ground shook and towers of white erupted around, looming over the battlefield with their mystical majesty.

"Each time a Spell is activated, my Citadel will gain a Spell Counter," Ryu explained as Frith found himself wowed by the jewel encrusted spires, "If this card were to be destroyed, I remove a counter instead."

"So you're running a Spell Counter deck, then?" the teen asked, but found Ryu shaking his head.

"Not quite. I aim to make use of this tower for another purpose!" the blue said while snapping a card up, "I'm bringing out my ace monster right now, and in order to do so I play this; the Ritual Spell: Ritual of Grace!"

Light erupted from the card in his hand as a figure clad in long gowns, sporting a staff with the shape of a sun in hand and bearing a regal head dress slowly made her way to the field.

"I offer my Djinn Releaser of Rituals and Djinn Presider of Rituals as tributes, whose levels equal seven in order to summon the Ritual Monster from my hand!" Ryu said as the figure became more and more clear to Frith's eyes, "The graceful one blesses us with her majesty. Before her, all bow to her regale."

He snapped up his fist, "Ritual Summon! Appear now, Divine Grace - Northwemko!"

The mage clad in blue snapped out her staff, creating an explosion of magic as she took to the field (2700 Atk, Lv 7). Frith stared in wonder as the graceful one looked at him, then glanced to Ryu before nodding.

"Divine Grace - Northwemko's Monster effect activates!" the blue shouted, "When Ritual Summoned, I can select a number of face up cards equal to the number of tributes monsters, two in this case! As long as these cards remain on the field, Divine Grace - Northwemko cannot be destroyed by card effects at all!"

"Tch, that's an annoying ability, but no matter…"

"I select my Citadel and one of your Infernity Launcher as targets," Ryu stated while folding his arms, "Now, let's do this! Battle!"

Northwemko pointed her staff at Frith and began to channel magical might into it.

"It won't work!" the teen shouted, "I activate the effect of Battle Fader in…my…"

He could not play the monster! Try as he might, Frith could not put Battle Fader onto his duel disk!

Ryu shook his head, "Djinn Releaser of Rituals monster effect; when used as the tribute towards a Ritual Summon, as long as that Ritual Monster remains face up on the field, you cannot special summon at all."

"What!"

"Direct attack!"

With a powerful blast, Frith found himself reduced to 1300 points of life as Ryu ended his turn.

"D…draw!" he shouted before looking at the card in his hand, "No!"

It was a Raigeki Break. Useful in most situations, but with Magical Citadel of Endymion on the field, it would be useless to him. He couldn't believe it! In just one turn he had gone from having the duel won, to being completely locked down and unable to do anything!

"You must time your moves wisely with a deck such as yours," Ryu stated as his opponent placed his hand upon the deck, signalling his forfeit, "Go aggressive too early and you may not be able to recover if your opponent has a good counterattack. On the other hand if you are too passive, you will be set up on."

"How…do I know when?" asked the teen, visibly shaken after such a humiliating loss.

"That is something you will have to find out on your own," the blue said while walking by him, "Always strive to become better, never be satisfied with what you have. You never know when someone strong will come by…"

Ryu went on to duel the others in the prelims.

"Ritual of Grace!" Northwemko stood before a Gladiator Beast.

"Beast King Barbaros!" a spear ran through an Alien Dog.

"Come forth Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

Many battles later, it was Ryu against a boy using a Frog Deck, having a pair of Dupe Frogs preventing him from battling any monster he controlled. The duel had been long and drawn out with Ryu's Ritual of Grace and End of the World cards negated.

"This is it," the blue said while looking at his deck, "Just a bit more, and we'll be there. My deck, answer me."

"_The Shine of your Star falters…"_

"Not if I can help it!" Ryu shouted, "It's my turn! Draw!"

Just what he needed.

"I activate a new Field Spell," he stated while causing the Magical Citadel of Endymion to crumble, "I play Ritual Church!"

The area changed to the interior of a large church that slowly began to shift from warm and loving to cold as steel.

"This allows either of us to discard a Spell card from our hand to add a Ritual Spell from our Deck or Graveyard to the hand. I choose to discard the Preparation of Rites from my hand to retrieve End of the World from my graveyard."

The boy widened his eyes as the blue regained what was quickly becoming one of his most infamously used spells.

"Next, I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands to the field!" Ryu stated as the multiple armed fairy appeared once more, "Using his effect I add a Ritual Monster from my Deck to my Hand."

Now the boy had gone pale.

"That's right," the blue said while going through his deck, "Since I already have Ruin in my hand, there's no point in searching out another one. Instead I choose to add one of the great kings instead!"

A storm of blue fire erupted from his hand as a great demon loomed behind him.

"I add Demise, King of Armageddon to my hand!" he stated before slipping in End of the World, "Whom I Ritual summon by offering the Manju on my field and removing the Djinn Presider of Rituals from my graveyard as tributes!"

The shadow of the demon vanished and with it, the true form of the King appeared in all of his glory, burning with an azure flame (2400 Atk, Lv 8).

"Demise's Monster Effect, activate!" Ryu said while snapping out his arm, "By paying two thousand points of life, all cards other than himself are destroyed!"

The King raised his mighty weapon and let out a roar that shook the field.

"Lament of Demise!"

A great explosion of blue flame erupted from the demon, smiting away all cards with such ferocity that Ryu could have sworn he felt his face sting a little. During the destruction he had made sure to chain Trap Stun which would have been blown away regardless. The boy watched in dismay as his field was completely wiped clean and left open to Demise and his hefty attack stat.

"I activate the spell card Different Dimension Reincarnation," Ryu stated, putting the final nail in the coffin as he special summoned the removed from play Djinn Presider of Rituals (1800 Atk, Lv 4) and had the two direct attack for the finish.

The duel was won. It was close like a few of them, but others not so much. Locking out special summons had crippled not just Frith but a good portion of his opponents and ultimately Ryu had ended up defeating everyone in his block.

This shining star would falter no more.

Ryu made his way down the familiar path, the Underground Arena a short distance away. He knew Kai would be there, waiting and likely very impatient. Despite only knowing him from just the single duel, the blue already had a good idea of how the man ticked and knew he was the type to jump at the chance to fight someone strong.

'_I've become a hell of a lot stronger since then,'_ he said to himself while looking at the cards in his hand, _'Or rather I've gotten myself back into form. Regardless, Kai is going to have problems, big problems.'_

He passed through the gates, noting that this time people were giving him looks of awe rather than a bored expression. How much a single duel can change things, he noted.

"Hey, did Kai drop by today?" he asked to someone who was waiting a couple wearing black goggles in a vain attempt to hide their identity.

Ryu never did understand that reasoning.

"Yes. Mr. Kai was waiting for someone when a woman challenged him to a duel. They're having a match right-"

A loud, agonizing scream made the two of them jump.

Everyone shot a glance at the dueling ring, where a loud boom of thunder came from and promptly shook the walls of the arena. The blue wasted no time running down and watching a burnt black Kai slumping to the ground, sparks of lighting flicking in the air above him.

"Kai!" Ryu shouted, running over to catch the Kazemugen before he fell on his face or worse, "Are you alright! What the hell happened to you! "

He was expecting to find the man writing in pain, but instead saw him with an expression of excitement, as if he had found a great treasure.

"So…strong…she's so strong!" he said in a near feverish voice, "Finally…a real opponent!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryu asked when he felt a tingling sensation in his fingers and face.

He looked around to find lighting flaring up around him, bolts of violet lashing out from behind. Alarmed that these thunderbolts were coming from _across_ the field, he looked to where Kai's opponent was likely standing and found himself at a loss for words.

Standing before him was a woman, clad in black. Thunderbolts raged around her, mirroring the storm like intensity in her eyes.

Ryu was in the path of the storm.

_A/N; Ryu storms back into action using a more streamlined deck and faces a not to great Infernity Player among others. A real Infernity Player wouldn't be so foolish, but that's just the type of character Frith is._

_Also each time I use a card that's not officially in the game I will do a 'Card of the Day' at the end of the chapter;_

_Today's Featured card: Ritual Church_

_Field Spell_

_Description; Once per turn, either player can discard a spell card to add a Ritual Spell from their deck or graveyard to their hand._

_This is actually one of Asuka's key cards in GX, but an example nonetheless._


	6. Herald of Oblivion

As a child, Ryu was fascinated by storms. The majesty of the falling rain soothed his soul and the bolts of lightning wowed him with their deadly but beautiful dance across the skies. The storms were an eerily beautiful mistress that captivated him, one could say.

That was the impression the blue found himself having as he watched the woman bundled in lightning glare him down. Much like the storms he admired as a child, her beauty was fell yet deadly as a thunderbolt, her shapely form well illuminated by the jolts that she was somehow creating. She had to be a bit older than him but was of a smaller build that was partially hidden by a tattered black long coat, which also partially covered her tank top shirt and rather short skirt. He also noted her long, silvery hair with a small band worn on her head and two distinct triangular markings under her eyes, coloured gold.

'_Those are Satellite Markers!'_ he gasped to himself, then pondered.

Markers were given to residents in the slum area connected to Neo Domino City whenever they broke the law, many times for trying to leave Satellite and sneaking into the main city, a forbidden act. Such a thing had always angered the blue and nothing pleased him more than to learn the process was stopped entirely later on.

'_Still, if she got those, then it had to have been a couple years ago…did I see it then or was it after?'_ he pondered to himself before standing up and meeting her fury filled gaze, "…who are you, and what have you done to Kai?"

"We dueled," she said, her voice harsh as thunder yet soothing as the rain, "And he lost."

Ryu snapped out his arm, "Don't give me that! Duels don't cause people to be burned to a crisp!"

"The duel did not harm him. I did," the woman said, lashing the blue with a whip of lightning to prove her point.

Ryu stumbled back, hissing from the sudden pain that struck.

"Ouch! Why the hell would you do that!" he yelled, rubbing his forearm after taking the hit.

"It was what he wished for," came the reply, "It is also what I wished for. He wanted not for me to hold back."

Ryu glanced at Kai and gave her a shrewd look, "And what did you want?"

Her eyes narrowed, the storms brewing becoming ever fiercer as a slight smile started to form from her lips.

"To inflict pain," she said, her voice becoming harder with a boom of thunder to emphasize her point.

The blue felt himself being blasted back by fierce winds, his jacket whipping about as people screamed and hid beneath tables or behind benches.

"Ugh! Stop this!" he shouted, whipping in his right arm and activating his duel disk, "If you want to inflict pain so much, then focus it on me! Leave everyone else be!"

The woman brought up her left arm, which sported a violet coloured standard duel disk that was quickly activated and causing the winds to die out, the thunder to soften and the lightning to vanish.

"You will come to regret those words," she said while drawing a card, then slapping it down and sliding another one into her disk, "Monster set, card set. Turn end."

"If it's for the better of the many, I regret nothing I do," Ryu said, his thoughts drifting back to his younger days for a moment, "My turn! Draw!"

His hand was decent, capable of bringing out a strong monster.

'_However, that face down card bothers me…'_ Ryu said to himself while pondering how to go about attacking, _'This woman…she beat Kai which is no simple feat. It is very likely each card that she plays will be dangerous. To that end, her set card is likely a monster removal trap, so I don't want to summon Ruin only to lose her right away.'_

"Enough with your stalling," a voice snarled, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The woman was glaring him down, her impatience clear to see.

"Buying time is futile. You will experience pain regardless," she stated as sparks began to fly from her clenched fist, "It will quick, but you will feel it. You won't be alone in this, however."

She moved her arm out, a ribbon of lightning fallowing her hand followed by a soft rumble, "You are not the first, nor will be the last."

"So you just attack people for the hell of it!" Ryu said in alarm, "What's wrong with you!"

"I have no reason to answer to your questions," the woman stated, "Now make your move."

The blue growled as his situation became all the more perilous!

'_This woman, she's nuts!'_ he screamed to himself, _'All she cares about is inflicting pain and suffering!'_

His eyes narrowed.

'_I've got to stop her!'_

Ryu snapped his arm out while placing a card onto the field, "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands and use his effect to add End of the World to my hand!"

He snapped his hand forward, "Battle! Manju attacks your monster!"

The woman rose a brow as the multiple armed fairy rushed in and proceeded to pound upon her set monster with his many hands. A small monster was briefly revealed before exploding.

'_She didn't spring her face down card?'_ Ryu pondered as the woman pulled her deck from her duel disk and began to search through it, causing him to raise a brow of his own.

"The monster you destroyed was Batteryman Micro-Cell," she explained while selecting a card, "When this set monster is flipped face up, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower Batteryman monster from my deck to the field."

She slapped down a card, "Come forth, Batteryman AA."

A large double A battery appeared on the field, sprouting arms, legs and a scarf while assuming a fighting stance (0 Atk, Lv 3).

"Batteryman AA's attack is equal to one thousand times the number of face up Batteryman AA on my side of the field," the woman stated while shuffling her deck, "Therefore his attack is now one thousand. Furthermore since you destroyed my flipped Micro-Cell, I draw one card from my deck."

"Tch, I'm beginning to see what happened to Kai," the blue growled, noting a sudden change in the atmosphere of the dueling field.

A tingling ran through his arms, his hair standing on end as electricity began to build up. The Batteryman monster seemed to be emitting a high amount of voltage that was actually affecting him!

'_Just what is with this woman? She conjures lightning and uses it to inflict pain upon others,'_ he said to himself while looking her over once again, _'Such hate in her eyes too. Never have I encountered anyone like this…'_

Ryu set a card and motioned for the woman to make her move.

"Draw," she stated, before making a slight smirk, "This ends now."

"You can't be serious," the blue said as she threw a card onto the field.

"I release Batteryman AA to summon Batteryman Charger!" she shouted, calling forth a large box creature with a large battery shaped head (1800 Atk, Lv 5).

She threw her arm, "Batteryman Charger's monster effect activates! When this card is Advanced Summoned, I can special summon one Batteryman monster from my hand or deck to the field. Appear now, Batteryman AA number two!"

A blast of lightning signalled the appearance of her second monster, along with a sudden rise in Charger's attack and defence.

"Batteryman Charger gains 300 points of attack and defence for each Batteryman on the field, including itself," she explained, "But it matters not, as I won't need his power to defeat you. I reveal my face down card! The instantaneous magic known as Infernal Reckless Summon!"

Ryu widened his eyes, "You mean that wasn't a trap!"

Thunder boomed throughout the area as two more Batteryman AA appeared in front of the woman, along with two Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands on his field!

"This spell can only be used when I special summon a monster with 1500 attack or less while you control a face up monster, both of us then special summon all available copies of that monster from our hand, deck and graveyard to the field."

A bold move, the blue thought. True it gave him a wall of monsters, but now he was staring down three, no _four_ monsters with attack scores of 3000!

"This is the end! Spell activate, Short Circuit!" the woman shouted, slipping in a card, "If I control three Batteryman monsters, all cards you control are destroyed!"

"What!" Ryu shouted horrified at what this meant.

The woman snapped her arms out, "My Batterymen, combine your powers!"

One by one, the Batteryman AA banded their hands together, gathering energy and evoking a violent storm of lightning and wind before them. Thunderbolts like none other lashed out at the blue, smiting his monsters and smashing his set card, a mere Trap Stun.

"Finish this!" his opponent said her voice as hard and cruel as the storm before him, "Delta thunder, Deadend Shoot!"

Ryu watched in horror as the three Batterymen threw their arms at him and unleashed the end of all storms, vicious lightning that struck and burned to the touch. His yells of pain were loud, louder than the thunder itself as his life was blown away in just one turn…

The man slumped to the ground, lightning dancing about as he was dealt a merciless twelve thousand points of damage in one turn. The woman brought up her arm as her duel disk shifted to standby and snorted upon glancing around, noting the mixture of horror and fear from the few remaining people in the spectator stands.

"Y…you monster!" a man shouted.

"Are you satisfied now!"

The woman swung her arm out, a mighty claw of shadows cleaving at the crowd and smashing away the front row. Blood could be seen beneath the rubble.

"Never. I will never feel satisfied," she growled while looking at each horrified person that escaped her attack, "As long as each and all of you exist, my anger burns…"

She snapped to the fallen man in blue, her stormy eyes staring him down as she walked to him.

"This man experienced my anger, but he will not be the last," she stated while reaching down and grabbing him by the collar, pulling him up, "Know the fate that is in store for all that I come acr-"

Her voice died as she now had all of him in her sights.

The blue was alright! Some singes here, some clothing burned away and a groan signalling that he was hurting, but he was nowhere near as badly injured as Kai.

"How…how could this be!" she gasped as a new emotion, confusion was added with her anger, "What strange power is working here to keep you safe from my electro kinesis?"

Silence was all she was given, prompting the woman to throw the blue down with a huff.

"Remember my face little boy in blue, for we will meet again."

She turned on her heel and stormed out, her long black whipping about in the storm of her fury as she never looked back thus failing to notice a faint pair of white markings on the man's cheeks…

If Ryu felt anything, he wasn't awake to notice. Not long after the lightning struck did he pass out, falling into darkness and numerous voices surrounding him.

"_Mr. Ryu!" _A childish voice.

"_Big bro Ryu!" _This belonged to an older boy.

"_Thank you sir for your help. We wouldn't know what to do had you not stepped in. I'm so sorry though for keeping you from your duties." _An elderly woman.

"Keep me from my duties? This _is_ my duty ma'am and it's what I wanted to do anyway," he heard himself speak, "If it's to keep you guys safe, then I have nothing to regret."

Bright faces, a dreary world and children laughing. The memories of youth appeared all around Ryu.

"_Don't you sometimes wish you hadn't chosen this?"_ an older man asked, gruff and commanding yet showing a hint of compassion, _"I hear you were one of the best duelists out there. Giving up all that fame and glory…"_

Fond memories.

"What are fame and glory when you can use your skills to a greater extent outside the game?" he heard himself ask, "True I don't compete officially anymore, but each day I use what I've learned to help the people I watch over."

"_There are few guys like you Ryu, who would stick their neck out for Satellite,"_ the man said while patting him on the shoulder, _"You'll be a great man, I'm sure."_

Fate decreed otherwise.

Fires, screams, anger. With each trip down memory lane, Ryu would be reminded each time that despite the good times, it ended bitterly.

"_You will come to regret_ _those words,"_ said the voice of the woman.

"_Thus the path fate has decreed ensnares you once more as it did then,"_ spoke a new voice, kind, gentle, warm. The voice from before!

"_You allowed yourself to despair, to let your star burn out as destiny had hoped for, as it wants you to do now."_

"I…" Ryu heard himself stammer, thinking back to then and how it applied to now. Once again, he felt himself waiver and lose the drive.

"_However, you have the power to say otherwise,_" the voice stated, _"You can change the path!"_

Ryu looked up as stars began to appear within the shadows, surrounding him in the vastness that was now space.

"How…how so?" he asked, raising a brow as he looked around.

"_That you must learn for yourself, something you must discover within,"_ the voice explained with a saddened note, as if it wanted to tell, _"Know this. The one who harmed you as so will appear again and cause more pain. She will do so in the grandest hour."_

"The grandest hour? What do you mean!" Ryu shouted, "Answer me!"

"Shut the hell up!" a voiced yelled before something hard struck, jolting the blue awake.

"Gah!" he yelped, shooting up from the bed was lying in.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to do the things I do while you're screaming in your sleep!" a stern voice said angrily.

Rubbing his eyes, Ryu looked around and found himself in the room he was using at the Lab, meaning the person speaking to him was…

"Dray," he said, noting the rather displeased expression on the soot covered doctor, "The heck happened to you? Got a little too aggressive going after the ladies?"

"Hello to you too, ass," he said with a snort while wiping dirt from his face.

"What's a rivalry without some banter?" Ryu said with a grin as the doctor huffed and walked out.

The blue chuckled before hissing in pain, his body aching all over and prompting him to fall back into bed. At the reminder of his injuries, his thoughts went back to the encounter with the woman, whom he almost could have sworn mentioned something about meeting him again.

"Here," Dray said, snapping out of his thoughts.

Ryu barely had time to react as the doctor threw an object at him, cuffing him in the chest (causing him to gasp in pain, something Dray enjoyed a fair bit).

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!" the blue shouted as he lifted the object up, examining it, "What the…"

It was a Duel Disk. A type similar to his replica Kaiba Corp Model, but more sleek and with blue trimmings.

"I have another job for you. Use that in your upcoming duels," Dray said as the blue rose a brow, "Don't give me that look. I know you're competing in the tournament. It is the grandest stage of them all and I know you wouldn't pass up a chance to take part."

"Fair enough," Ryu said as the doc walked out and he examined the disk more, "Odd request, testing a duel disk. I hope it doesn't blow up. Last thing I need is something bad to happen at…the…"

His hair stood up on end, as if there was still lightning lingering about him. The realization struck him like a bolt of thunder, crisp and vivid.

"That girl…she's going to be at the tournament."

_A/N: Thus concludes the pre-tournament portion of the Tournament Arc that has become a standard for Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryu's loss is reminiscent of my own horrible loss on the opponent's second turn. Except in this case it was versus a Batteryman OTK while I lost to an Infernity OTK. Next up, The King of Roses Tournament. _


	7. The King of Roses

"And you say the excitement of the crowds is at a fever pitch, Nanami?" said a young man in red clothing.

He was speaking to whom many referred to as his big sister, a woman on the TV screen wearing odd clothing like that of someone from _Shui Hu Zuhan._

"That's right Riou!" she said with a gesture to the people lined up behind her, "With the King of Roses Tournament set to begin in just a few short hours…"

Ryu turned off the television.

"They really need to make a sixth game," he muttered while leaving his room and headed out to the main floor of Dray's Lab.

"What're you muttering about now?" the doctor asked with an annoyed glance, looking up from his laptop.

"Wistful thinking from an old, die hard fan," the blue said as he was given a nod.

"Indeed. Mind you I think some things should be better left alone. I'd flip if they tried to redo You've Got the Touch…"

"Sing that again and you die," Ryu said coolly, knowing where this conversation was going.

"BAH! Your loss!" Dray snorted as he turned to face the blue and changed the topic, "So you're all set."

Ryu nodded while looking at the cards in his hand.

"As I'll ever be. With the changes I've made and what I've been through, I hope to succeed in what I set out to do," he explained as the doc raised a brow.

"I see. Just make sure you use my Duel Disk," he stated while folding his arms, "I went to a lot of trouble making that."

Ryu lifted up his arm which was sporting a Duel Disk similar to the model everyone was using nowadays, though he noted it looked a bit more stylish (and gaudy) than what he was used to.

"Odd request, asking me to use a duel disk. I'm somewhat concerned."

"No need to worry. I built that thing with my own hands."

"That's _why_ I'm worried," the blue stated with a sidelong glance to a pile of broken and damaged machinery.

"There's nothing to fear, the journey may end in uncertainty but the end results are reliable," Dray explained before narrowing his eyes, "After that, it's up to the person to perform to the best of their ability."

"Fair enough…" Ryu said while giving the disk a baleful glance, "But I don't understand why you'd go to the effort of making a duel disk. Aren't you trying to create an alternate source of energy?"

"One that will surpass Momentum!" Dray announced, standing to his feet, "Once my research is complete and my project is built there will be no need for that rickety old system!"

Ryu coughed.

"Hmm? Oh, what this has to do with you," the doctor said with a sigh, "If you must know, that duel disk is equipped with the fruits of my research. It uses a prototype of my generator and therefore runs independently of Momentum."

"Seriously?" the blue said with a glance at the disk, "Wow. You're making progress. I'm impressed."

"Well I'm _certainly_ glad I could meet your expectations," Day sneered with an added huff.

"So how does this thing work?" Ryu asked while settling into a stance, "Do I have to do anything spec-"

It sprang into active mode and made the all familiar buzz of his Kaiba Corp model.

"It runs just like any other disk," the doctor said, "And see? Nothing bad is happening you paranoid nutcase."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Now get going already!" Dray shouted, pushing the blue along, "I'm not paying you to stand idle! Get your ass moving!"

"Ack! Alright! I'm going!" Ryu shouted while stumbling out the door. Moments later the sound of a D-Wheel being turned up and driving off could be heard.

For a moment Dray stood with his arms crossed, ignoring the shouts of his assistants causing more problems in his already hectic life. It was during this time his expression showed signs of something Ryu would never see, a bit of worry.

"It will work alright but perhaps too well. If he's as bonded with his cards as I think he is then…" the doctor said, his expression grave, "He's in for a world of experiences, the likes of which he's never seen."

Dray shook his head and turned to go back into his lab, "Now I need to make my own preparations…"

Ryu arrived to find the crowds even worse than what was on the television. Lines longer than the eye could see stretched out, concerning the blue on how he would even get in.

"Oh my god, it's Sir Kai!" a girl squealed, spotting a familiar man wearing white and green.

Before the Kazemugen could react a surge of adoring fans rushed to him, catching the seasoned pro completely off guard. Ryu chuckled as he watched the pro duelist try to handle a foe like none he had ever faced before calmly walking towards a gate specifically for participants.

"Ryu Azura," he said, flashing a piece of identification that proved he was competing.

"This way," said a tough burly man while opening the doors and motioning the blue to follow.

One loud, creaking door later Ryu found himself standing in a room alongside a few other people. One of them, a girl in her late teens looked at him wistfully before shaking her head and blushing while another seemed to disregard him.

"You're here for the tournament?" said a man sitting in the darkest corner of the room.

"That I am," the blue said with a raised brow as the door closed, "And you?"

"All of us are," he replied while shifting his gaze back to the deck he was working on in his hands, exchanging them with cards from his side.

Ryu counted six including himself, spotting some people clad in black, the blushing girl (who had calmed down by now), the man he was speaking to and the grim person that balefully looked at him when he first came in.

'_That only leaves-'_

The door creaked open and with it the screams of women as Kai rushed inside before slamming it once more. The Kazemugen was huffing and short of breath, sporting numerous red ruby kisses all over his face and signs that the women had been tugging at him.

"To be young again," Ryu said with a snicker while ignoring the still visible signs of burns.

"You sly cur! Sneaking in during the entire ruckus!" Said Kai while walking over to the blue, "And leaving me out there by myself! I almost thought I would not have made it!"

"Thanks for that, by the way," he replied with a chuckle while noticing the young girl looking there way once more, "Although, I don't think you're completely out of the woods yet."

"What do you mean?"

Ryu was about to explain as the sound of thunder rang in the air. The door slowly began to open and with it sparks could be seen dancing from the hand of who pushed it aside.

It was her.

The man who had until now ignored everyone stood up, his attention fixed solely on the silver haired woman, startling the man in the corner.

She ignored him, her thunderous gaze instead sweeping across the room before falling on the blue. Once again he felt himself on the path of the storm as she glared him and made her way towards him. This time however, he felt himself under a strange form of pressure.

"You!" she growled, stopping just in front of him.

All attention was now on the two as Ryu found himself staring right at those stormy eyes.

He collected himself and nodded, "Yes, me. You look surprised."

"You should not be here. What you experienced was far, far worse than what happened to him," she said with a gesture towards Kai, who was staring at her with a look of excitement.

"Yet here I am," said the blue with a shrug, doing his utmost to hide the worry in his voice. For all he knew one wrong word and thunderbolts would be flying in this room.

He closed his eyes and braced himself, but felt nothing. Curious he opened them up again and noted not only did the woman refrain from shocking him, but she was staring at him with a puzzled expression.

"Attention competitors!" a gruff voice shouted from behind them, "You are all required to head for the arena floor now!"

The tough guy walked back into the room and motioned for the group to follow him.

"Hmph," the woman said with a snarl as she turned away, "It matters not. I'll make sure to utterly destroy you next time. Until then don't you dare lose to anyone else."

She walked off in a huff, followed by Kai, the shy maiden, figures clad in black and the man who was in the corner. Ryu heaved a sigh of relief and followed suit.

"Just what is your relation to her?" a voice said, stopping him.

The blue glanced around to see the aloof man looking him down. He was dressed in a tattered robe of sorts, something akin to a uniform.

Raising a brow, Ryu shrugged.

"I don't know, other than despite her calling down the thunder and me reaping the whirlwind I came out fit as a fiddle," he explained while scratching the back of his head, "I guess she's taken that as an insult."

"Consider yourself lucky. You were spared a fate worse than others," the man said acidly while walking over to him, "But don't get any ideas of taking her on. That woman is mine. I will be the one to gain vengeance."

"For what?" Ryu asked, taken aback. What _was_ it with this woman? Just how many people are caught up in her storm? These thoughts and more ran through his head.

The man walked off, leaving the blue alone with his thoughts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we are at last!" shouted a man with a wide brimmed, plumed hat and elegant scarlet clothing, "Today marks the pinnacle of competitive dueling, with many of the world's best gathered here to show their skills before the thousands here and the millions all around the world!"

The crowd screamed their enthusiasm, the excitement boiling over so loudly that even those watching on TV could feel the energy.

"Think this will be good?" asked someone, "I hear that Kai guy is in it."

"Hmph! Those people must be desperate for a duel if they think those people can provide entertainment!" shouted a more boisterous voice as the camera focused on the duelists who had now lined up on the stage, "I alone could provide them with what they wanted for a full year and then some!"

"Easy now," said a kind, somewhat timid voice as the man sat down and took a sip of coffee.

"I think it'll be interesting to watch," said a calmer, rational voice among the group of six people.

"Oh man, if only I could duel them!" an excited voice similar to the gentle one yelled.

The calm one hid a smile before noticing the sullen expression on another person with long, red bangs and amber like eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked, snapping her out of the trance.

"Eh? Oh, sorry. I was just remembering," she replied while keeping her gaze fixed on one of the duelists.

"About back then?"

"Mmm. I don't know why, but I feel like some of these people are familiar. Also…"

She raised her arm, rubbing it.

"I have a bad feeling."

The man fell silent as names were being announced.

"They call her the Crystal Maiden but don't let her looks fool you! She's one of the toughest people you'll ever face!" the announcer said while pointing at the blushing girl with platinum blonde hair while wearing simple clothing, "Give a warm welcome to Prisma Shatterstone!"

The girl seemed to wince from the applause from the crowd as the camera was set on the last three to be announced.

"Next up, a man who needs no introductions! The favourite to win it all and part of the elite top ten duelists in the world! Kai Kougare!"

The Kazemugen made a bow to the roar of cheers before motioning to the man in blue beside him.

"Our second last duelist is a man many thought had retired from the professional scene. Was I ever surprised to learn that the Blue Star has returned for another go!" the announcer said excitedly, "The former Tag Force Champion, Ryu Azura!"

The blue lifted up and made a salute to the crowd with a ball cap he had worn in his teens, before hanging it on the side. He could do nothing else, such was how overwhelmed Ryu felt to be in front of a sea of spectators once more.

'_I really did lose something all these years,'_ he said in thought while looking at his hand and making a fist,'_Being here now I can feel it. The passion and excitement that comes from performing here; the grandest stage._'

He slammed his fist upon his chest and looked to the crowd.

'_Were it not for the efforts of Kai I would have not realized I had lost it. However…'_ he continued while glancing at the woman, _'With time comes a maturity and I know there is much more at stake than just winning or losing, even if in the end we're playing a game of cards.'_

Ryu looked all around, immersing himself in the screams and the hollers of his audience.

'_I will do what I think is right. That is what my heart…no…'_ he said to himself with a nod, _'That is what my spirit is telling me to do. My Fighting Spirit!'_

The blue snapped his fist up, "It's been a long time everyone and I thank you all for welcoming me back! I imagine some of you are worried that this old man may be out of touch but fret not; I'm just as capable of kicking ass now as I ever was!"

One of the cloaked figures seemed to smirk at this, but the blue was too caught up in the moment to notice.

"It's great to have you back Mr. Azura," the announced said, wiping a tear before shaking his head, "With that all being said I introduce to you our last competitor! A charming beauty who is said to be an electrifying person to duel with, behold Estrel Galaxia!"

People cheered, but the duelists kept silent.

'_Estrel Galaxia. So that's who you are,'_ Ryu thought.

'_Estrel Galaxia! The name of my greatest challenge!'_ said Kai to himself.

"Estrel…I'll make you pay!" growled the man in the uniform robe.

The announcer raised his arm, "Now that the competitors have been introduced, there's only one thing left to say!"

"DUEL!"

_A/N: And the second arc officially begins with the King of Roses Tournament under way._


	8. Glittering Gem Knight Attack!

Ryu sat in the waiting room with his arms folded as he watched the large flat screen on the wall.

Shortly after introductions were made the official bracket was announced. He was to face one of the clad in black figures, a woman by the name of Enma. The other one known as Black Thunder simply wore black clothing and a strange visor that hid most of his face. Ryu pondered how he could see through it, for the visor was completely black on the outside. He was to face the serious and well built man by the name of Amond. The winners of these two matches would face each other in the semi finals.

Thus Ryu found himself waiting with a couple of the other entrants in the room as the first match of Kai against Prisma would begin. Estrel would face the man that had vowed vengeance and if she defeated him would face either Kai or Prisma. Up until this point he had been discussing theories with Amond.

"Looks like it's starting," he found himself saying.

"This should be interesting," Amond said as the two made their way to the ring, Prisma's face sporting a slight flush, "I wonder if Kai is aware though."

"You noticed it too?" the blue asked and was given a nod, "I can't say. The man is dedicated to the duel like none other."

"It's time for our first duel!" the announcer shouted from the sidelines, "However before we begin there one thing you all must remember. The King of Roses Tournament has made changes to one major rule of Dueling!"

"All duels held at the tournament will have both players start with 8000 Life Points," Ryu quoted, remembering the surprise of the competitors when they were shown the conditions for dueling in the tournament.

"Interesting idea, I wonder how much it will change things…" Amond said as Kai and Prisma brought up their duel disks.

"We'll find out soon enough," the blue stated grimly.

"S-sir Kai?" Prisma asked, trying to hide the stammer in her voice.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I…I just want to say th-thank you for dueling me," she said with a bow, "I'm…a huge fan of yours and…"

The Kazemugen brought up his arm and activated his disk with a smirk, "If you wish to thank me, then hit me with all you've got. Challenge me!"

"Y-yes!" Prisma shouted, encouraged as she too activated her duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Prisma (8000 LP) vs. Kai (8000 LP)

"You may go first," Kai said with a bow, making the girl blush.

She timidly nodded while drawing from her deck.

"I…I…" she stammered.

'If you wish to thank me, then hit me with all you've got. Challenge me!'

Prisma nodded to herself, the nervousness fading away as confidence began to appear on her face.

"I summon Gem-Armadillo to the field!" she shouted, slapping a card onto her disk

A strange rock beast adorned with jewellery appeared from behind, before striking a stance (Lv.4 1700 Atk)

"Gem-Armadillo' effect activates. When normal summoned I can add a Gem-Knight Monster from my deck to my hand."

Ryu nearly fell off his seat, "She runs Gemknights!"

Amond glanced at him with a raised brow.

"They're a rare and valued series of cards said to shine like the jewellery of royalty," the blue explained, "So far only a few people are said to own these cards and even then are loathe to duel with them."

"I add Gem-Knight Garnet to my hand," Prisma after going through her deck, "And I'll follow up with Gem-Knight Fusion!"

Kai watched in awe as Prisma revealed two monsters from her hand, one being the Garnet she had just added and a Gemknight Sapphire. Both quickly appeared on the field before leaping into the air.

"Heroes and Gems will bond into one! Behold the everlasting power of brotherhood!" she yelled while snapping her arm out, "Fusion Summon! Appear now; Gem-Knight Ruby!"

Upon her command, a large red warrior encased in ruby armour came down from the skies and landed with a violent thud. Such beauty would never be seen again, of that many were certain as the caped warrior swung its halberd out (Lv 6. 2500 Atk).

"I'll also activate Dark Factory of Mass Production," Prisma said while slipping a second spell card in, "This lets me add two Normal Monsters from my graveyard to my hand. I set one card face down and end my turn."

"It's your move."

"…wow," the Kazemugen said, before breaking into a grin, "Just wow! I never thought I'd see Gem-Knights in action! This is amazing!"

Prisma blushed at the praise, "Th-thank you. Truth be told, I was hesitant in using them. These are my family's prized heirlooms that nobody ever ran due to the value."

She looked at her Fusion monster and shook her head, "But when I was given the deck I asked myself what was the point of hoarding these things if I would never use them?"

"I was torn. To use them or not?" she said, "I didn't know what to do so while I thought it over I watched duels on the 108 Stars. It was on there that I saw you duel. I was captivated. Your moves, your style and your passion were like nothing I saw before!"

She clenched her fists as newfound confidence began to swell up.

"I watched each duel closely, noting everything that was done," Prisma began while reflecting for a moment, "And it was during one duel that you said a 'A person does what they do because it is who they are. Each one of us has that one thing in life we want to achieve no matter what. If you have that goal in mind, then there is nothing out there that can keep you from it, so get out there and get what you want!'"

"Ah yes, I remember saying that," Kai said while drawing a card, "So it looks like you've decided to pursue what you want then. Excellent! This will make our fight all the better!"

He brought up his Duel Disk and opened up the compartment for a Field Spell.

"This is a rare occasion indeed, but don't think I'll hold back on you for using your valued cards! I activate my Dragon Ravine!"

The ground rumbled as spires of rock erupted, encasing the two in a valley where the sun was setting and roars filled the air. Prisma raised an eyebrow in alarm. This was not something she had seen before!

"Expecting my Hunting Ground? Afraid not. I've changed things up considerably since my last duel," the Kazemugen explained as he snapped out his arm, "Witness a whole new kind of Kai here and now. I activate the effect of my Canyon!"

"Once per turn by discarding one card from my hand, I can either send a Dragon from my deck to the graveyard or add a Level 4 or lower Dragunity monster from my deck to my hand. I will discard Dragunity Phalanx and add Dragunity Dux to my hand."

Amond whistled, "He's using Dragunities now? Damn, this is going to be an interesting match. Gemknights vs. Dragunities. This tournament is just full of surprises."

"Are you running anything special?" Ryu asked with a glance.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied with a sly grin.

Kai slapped down a card, "I summon Dragunity Dux to the field!"

A winged fighter bird leapt down from the mountains and raised its fists (Lv 4. 1500 Atk).

"Dux's effect activates. I can equip a Level 3 or lower Dragunity Dragon card from my graveyard to this monster. He also gains 200 Points of attack for each Dragunity card on the field!"

Dux leapt up as Phalanx flew down from the mountains and allowed the winged beast to mount it (Atk 1500 - 1900).

Kai threw his hand forward, "But there's more. Once per turn when Phalanx is equipped to a monster can summon itself back to my field! Dismount!"

The two monsters now stood side by side.

"Prepare yourself Prisma!" he shouted as his monsters leapt into the air, "I'm now tuning my Level 2 Dragunity Phalanx with my Level 4 Dragunity Dux!"

"You're going to do that!" she asked as Brandistock turned into numerous rings and engulfed Dux, triggering a bonfire (Lv. 4 + Lv. 2 = Lv. 6)

"Bonds of battle unite these two in hard times. Their strength will become stronger than even the sturdiest shackles!" he said, his voice falling into a deep chant, "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Iron Chain Dragon!"

A large, bluish dragon covered in steel bindings arose from the flames with a mighty roar (Lv. 6 2500 Atk) while Kai crossed his arms.

"What? Are Synchro Summons that rare now? Granted I'm likely the first person to do such a thing among us," the Kazemugen said to himself, "Anyway it's time to fight!"

He snapped a fist in.

"Iron Chain Dragon will attack your Gemresis! Iron Chain Flame!" Kai shouted, his dragon taking a breath and unleashing a blast of hot flame upon the rocky animal.

"Gah!" Prisma shouted as her Life Points fell to 7200.

"Iron Chain Dragon's effect activates!"

The girl looked up in alarm as the dragon's tail slapped her wrist, sending the top three cards of her deck to the graveyard.

"I will set a card and end my turn," Kai stated as the dragon made its way back to him, "Now this is starting to get good."

Prisma smiled while drawing her card, "You're right. This is getting good, but let me get even better!"

She threw her arm out, "I summon Gemknight Ganet!"

A red armoured knight similar to her fusion monster appeared, holding flames in its hand (Lv 4. 1900 Atk).

"Are you going to suicide our monsters?" Kai asked.

"No. I'm going to leave you hurting," she explained while snapping up her arm, "I activate Gem-Knight Ruby's monster effect."

Her fused monster began to radiate with a crystalline light, looking to its comrade.

"Once per turn I can release a face up Gem monster and add its attack to my Rubys."

"What!"

Gem-Knight Garnet exploded, the flames of its armour being drawn to Rubys as its attack skyrocketed to 4400.

"Battle! Gem-Knight Ruby will attack Iron Chain Dragon!" Prisma shouted, her warrior rushing in and swinging its halberd for a deathly cleave.

A mighty explosion followed suit as Kai's dragon was slain and his own life fell to 6100.

"Ugh! Trap Activate; Damage Gate!" he shouted while falling to a knee and flipping up his set card, "I can only activate after taking battle damage. It revives a monster from my graveyard whose attack is equal to or less than the damage I took!"

With a mighty heave of strength he rose back to his feet, "Be revived my Dragunity Dux!"

With a screech, his winged beast leapt up from the ashes.

Prisma motioned for him to make his move.

"Draw!" he shouted, breathing heavily, 'Damn. I guess I'm not quite healed after that duel with Estrel. But still…I can't stop now. Not when I'm so close to facing her!'

"I play Cards of Consonance and discard Dragunity Corsesca to draw two cards from my deck!"

To the grave his tuner went as he drew twice more from his deck.

"I switch Dragunity Dux to defence," Kai stated as his monster knelt with its arms crossed (1000 Def), "And I'll summon Flying Kamakiri to the field in defence."

His searching bug appeared before hiding behind its claws (900 Def).

"I also set two cards face down and end my turn," he said as the facedowns appeared before him, "You've got me in quite the predicament, if I must say."

"S-sorry," the maiden said while drilling her toe in the ground.

Kai shook his head, "Why are you apologizing? I'm enjoying this!"

He snapped up his fist as a shine appeared in his eyes.

"This duel I see myself having to fight tooth and nail in order to win," he started as the shine turned into flames that matched his bravado, "I will have to go above and beyond and battle harder! The thought of which excites me!"

Kai pointed at Prisma, "Do not let up, not even for a moment! Show me the strength that demands I do better!"

She nodded while drawing and taking a look at her hand. Kai would be getting exactly as he wanted.

"By removing a Gem-Knight from my graveyard, I can add Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand," Prisma said as Gem-Knight Garnet was banished from the game, "Once more, I play Gem-Knight Fusion!"

Kai grit his teeth. If she summoned a second Rubys he would be in a lot of trouble.

"I fuse the Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Sapphire in my hand, bringing forth a new warrior!"

A bright flash of gold bathed the area as an armoured swordsman of gold crystal descended from the skies, sporting twin tonfa blades.

"Fusion Summon! Behold Gem-Knight Topaz!" she shouted, (Lv 6. 1800 Atk).

"Gem-Knight Topaz," Amond said from the waiting room while looking at Ryu, "What effect is that one?"

"It's a double attacker, just like my Ruin," the blue said grimly, "Furthermore it has a more devastating secondary effect."

"Battle! Gem-Knight Topaz will attack Dragunity Dux!" Prisma shouted as her warrior rushed in and cleaved at the monster twice.

"Dux!" Kai shouted as the winged beast exploded.

"Gem-Knight Topaz's second effect! When it destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's attack," the maiden said.

Paz swung in with its tonfa and struck the Kazemugen for 1700 points of damage.

"Attack once more!"

"Uh o-GAH!" Kai yelled as his Kamakiri was slain and another 1400 damage was deducted from his life (LP 6100 - 3000), "Ugh…! M-monster effect activate! I special summon a Wind monster with 1500 attack or less from my deck to the field!"

He went through his deck, considering the options.

"I summon Dragunity Pilum!" he shouted as a small dragon wearing black armour with a large pike for a nose appeared (Lv. 2, 1200 Atk)

Prisma snapped a hand forward, "Take it out, Gemknight Rubys!"

The red swordsman rushed at Kai's monster.

'What I want…' the crystal maiden thought to herself, 'This will bring me one step closer to it!'

Gem-Knight Ruby swung with all of its might.

A/N; The first match of the tourney is Kai vs. Prisma, both of which are using Duel Terminal decks in Dragunities and Gemknights. I figured since Gemknights look so pretty I'd write them as being valuable and rare much like Gem Beasts were depicted in GX.


	9. Fly!  Dragunity Arma Leyvaten

"To think our first duel would be so crazy!" the announcer shouted as fans roared, "The Kazemugen backed into a corner by Prisma and her Gemknights with his monsters being mercilessly cut down!"

Gem-Knight Ruby charged in at Kai's Wind Effigy. Prisma watched intently, her goal coming ever closer with each step of her monster.

'_To think I've come this far!'_ she thought, _'All my life I've been living in a dull and empty world by myself. It was a horrible life to live that of a noblewoman cooped up in the family manor with my parents always gone on extravagant trips. How I wish I could have joined them just experience the wonders, but they were affairs that a child had no part in. The only thing that kept me sane were the children's card games I would play with the maids and my fellow noblemen. However…'_

In her mind, she saw a younger self strike off the remaining Life Points of a young boy her age. Prisma had expected him to throw a fit of rage, compliment her or remark on his own skills. Instead he shrugged and said he'd just have to buy the cards needed to mimic the strongest deck available out there. Much of the other children were the same and it had bothered her. She couldn't place what it was that irked her about it, but something about the way they dueled always nagged her.

'_It wasn't like this,'_ she said to herself, _'Nothing could compare to this! Those games I played lacked heart and soul. The wins I got were never satisfying and it bothered me so much that my love of the game began to fade as I grew older. Even when I was given our family's treasured Gem-Knight cards upon becoming nineteen last year, I wasn't excited. What was the point of getting worked up over a duel when people didn't care? Shortly after though…'_

Prisma shook her head, making a fist with her hand as she gazed at the Kazemugen again.

'_No, enough of that! This is now! This is nothing like then! The excitement in your eyes, they make me giddy too! I feel like I could just keep fighting and fighting all day, just so I could keep living this joyful experience!'_

She snapped out her arm, "Sir Kai, I will show you how grateful I am as you wanted me to! You've been such an influence on my life, more than I ever thought…"

Gem-Knight Ruby closed in on the Kazemugen's monster.

"This next attack will put the duel out of reach if it hits!"

"Not if I can help it!" Kai (3000 LP) shouted while snapping out his arm, "Instant Spell activate; Book of Moon!"

A large blue spell book with mystical bindings appeared before Gem-Knight Ruby, unleashing a flash of pale silver light that caused him to vanish and flip into face down defence.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Prisma (7200 LP) said as a facedown appeared before her.

Ryu whistled from his spot in the waiting room, "He barely got out of that one."

"I'm surprised he's having this much trouble to be honest," Amond said as Kai took his turn.

"Well she is giving it her all what with how much she admires the guy," the blue said before shaking his head with a sigh, "Although I think it's become a bit more than that…"

It had been clearly obvious to him the moment he saw Prisma look at Kai just what was going through her mind. Yet somehow he also seemed to be _sensing_ part of her feelings as well. Furthermore part of him also felt a bit of Kai's fire when he made that passionate speech a few turns ago. This entire duel the blue seemed to be feeling bits and pieces of emotion from the duelists and he couldn't figure out why.

"Do you think it'll work?" Amond asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The blue pondered this for a moment before shaking his head, "No. I don't think so. That'll make this all the more saddening."

He watched Kai as he drew a card and a flame lit his eyes, a flame of strength that seemed to make the blue feel warm himself. The excitement and joy. This was it.

"He's going to make a big play," Ryu said, catching the attention of the other competitors.

"I send my face up Dragunity Partisan to the graveyard to special summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn to the field!"

A blast of wind swirled around the field as a yellow draconian appeared and swung its sword out (Lv. 6, 2000 Atk).

"Mystletainn's effect! I get to equip a Dragunity tuner to it from the graveyard!" Kai said as Phalanx leapt up from the ashes of doom and became a blade for Mistell.

The Kazemugen snapped out his arm, "Using Phalanx's effect, I special summon him to the field!"

Mysteltainn threw down its weapon as it transformed into the small Dragunity Phalanx.

"Now it's time to get serious! I'm tuning my level 6 Dragunity Arms Mystelltain with my Level 2 Dragunity Phalanx!" Kai said as the smaller monster transformed into two large rings that engulfed his larger dragon, "A storm like no other approaches! Behold its spiral winds! Synchro Summon!"

A flash of light appeared behind him as fierce winds like none other raged about. From this fury a monster seemed to take form.

"Tear em up! Howling Wind Dragon!" Kai shouted as an explosion of force followed suit, debuting a large worm like dragon made up entirely of green smoky energy appeared (Lv 8. 2500 Atk).

The Kazemugen heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of the dragon before shifting his gaze to Prisma.

"Howling Wind's effect activates. When this monster is Synchro Summoned all face down cards on both sides of the field are destroyed," he explained while clenching his fist, "HOWLSLASH!"

The dragon let out a roar as large blades of wind erupted from its stormy form, slashing about and cleaving apart his set card, Prisma's set cards and her face down Gem-Knight Ruby.

"No!" she yelled as her hair whipped about from the fierce winds, explosions appearing all about the battlefield.

"Amazing! In one move Kai has managed to get rid of his opponent's ace monster and any potential threats she had set!" the announcer shouted as the Kazemugen snapped his arm in.

"Let's do this! Howling Wind Dragon attacks Gem-Knight Topaz!" he shouted as a blast of wind lifted the rock monster into the air, "Blow it away with Howlnado!"

Kai's dragon roared as it swung out its arms and unleashed a vicious windstorm that engulfed the area. Prisma's Gemknight found itself being sucked off the ground and into the massive tornado, spiralling high towards the skies before ultimately being spat out by the storm.

"Topaz!" the maiden shouted as she saw her monster hang several thousand feet in the air before coming back down to her.

Topaz eventually smashed into ground and exploded before Prisma, showering her with rock shards that brought her life to 6500 and her to a knee.

"I always did like that attack. Even more than Dragonzap and BA-BOOM!" Ryu said off handily.

Kai crossed his arms as the storm died out and his dragon settled down before him, "I set one card face down and end my turn my turn."

Prisma grunted as she got back up, "I…draw!"

Her eyes went over the cards in her hand.

"I'll remove Gem-Knight Topaz from the game to add Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand," she stated as the image of her monster being banished to another dimension appeared behind her.

'_So she's going for another Fusion summon then. Gem-Knight_ _Ruby is the strongest monster she can summon and it'll be on par with my Dragon in terms of attack,'_ Kai said to himself as he watched Prisma give her hand considerable thought, _'However if she manages to summon another Gem monster to the field she'll be able to run over Howling Wind with Rubys effect. The question is then, how will she go about it?'_

The maiden threw out her am, "Spell activate; Swing of Memories! Using this I can special summon Gem-Knight Garnet to the field for this turn only!"

Kai braced himself as he felt a familiar fire wash across the arena followed by the revival of Gem-Knight Garnet,_'Of course! Most of the Gem-Knights are Normal Monsters so vanilla support make for good techs!'_

"Battle!"

"What!" Kai shouted in surprise. He was certainly not expecting this!

The red warrior charged at Howling Wind Dragon before making a great leap to the air. The great beast threw back its head as it prepared to smite the rock monster with a mighty blast of wind as Prisma took hold of a card in her hand.

"Since I am in the battle step with a face up Earth Normal Monster that I control, I can send this Gem-Merchant in my hand to the graveyard to increase Gem-Knight Garnet's attack and defence by 1000 points until the end of this turn!" she shouted as a small monster sporting a wide brimmed hat nearly as large as its body appeared behind her before rushing alongside Garnet and causing him to flare up with power (1900 Atk - 2900 Atk).

"Tch, she didn't even have to Fusion Summon in order to overpower my monster!" the Kazemugen cursed as his Dragon found its mighty attack being thrown back at it, "But I won't let my monster fall, not like this! Reverse card open!"

Kai's face down card flipped up, revealing Magic Cylinder.

"This will negate your attack and inflict damage equal to your monster's attack towards your Life Points!" he shouted as one cannon appeared in front of Howling Wind Dragon to block Gemknight Ganet's strike while another one fired a blast of might that slammed into Prisma, causing her to yelp as her life was burned to 3600.

Both duelists fell to their knees, breathing heavily as the crowd broke into a frenzy.

"That was too close," Kai said while heaving a sigh, "This girl's really something else!"

"Main Phase 2! I will use Gem-Knight Fusion and combine my Garnet and Sapphire to Fusion Summon my second Gem-Knight Ruby to the field!"

The Kazemugen sucked in his breath as Prisma's ace monster hit the field, kicking up a storm of fire as it did so.

"I end my turn," the maiden stated, watching Kai intently.

"Damn, now I have to deal with it again," he muttered as he got back to his feet as well and found himself staring into the determined eyes of Prisma.

Kai smirked. She was wanting this just as much as he did, if not more.

"Very well, I guess I'll have to manage!" he shouted while placing a hand on his deck, "Draw!"

His eyes widened. This could be just what he needed!

"I play Cards of Consonance and discard Dragunity Aklys for it!" he announced, slipping the spell card in.

Prisma watched intently as Kai drew two more cards from and scanned his hand carefully.

'_From that I got Heavy Storm which is alright, but not useful here and…'_ he thought while going over the cards. His eye fell on a monster that he had drawn, _'Of course! If I do _that_ then I could…'_

Kai's mind was made as he snapped his arm out.

"Dragon Ravine's effect! I can discard a card to add a level four or lower Dragunity from my deck to my hand! I choose to add Dragunity Legionnaire!"

The maiden nodded, noting that she saw for a moment a large shadow descend from the skies to the ground.

"This is it! I summon Dragunity Legionnaire to the field in attack position!" Kai shouted as he slapped the card down and called forth an armoured bird man wearing gold gauntlets (Lv. 3, 1300 Atk), "And upon being Normal Summoned his effect triggers!"

The monster slammed its hand into the ground and began to dig into it.

"I can select a level 3 or lower Dragunity monster and equip it to Legionnaire. I choose Dragunity Aklys," he explained as the monster unearthed a small red dragon with a spear like head that he quickly mounted.

Upon doing so the wind began to pick up, blasting the area with a fierce gale like none other. People in the stands looked around for the cause of it while Kai simply stood with his arms crossed. Prisma frowned in concern.

"You can feel it too? The winds of change are coming," he explained while bringing up his duel disk, "And with them, the duel will be decided." "What do you mean?" the maiden asked as she found herself being pushed back by the increasingly violent air.

"By removing from play a face up monster I control that is equipped with a Dragunity monster, I can special summon the most powerful monster in my deck from my hand or the graveyard," Kai stated as he pointed to the ground, "I will call forth from the graveyard the monster I had just discarded this turn. Behold as Dragunity Legionnaire is removed from the field!"

The winged warrior nodded while leaping up and vanishing into the dark dimension. The red dragon he was mounted to roared as it exploded into a great fire of fury.

"Come forth, Dragunity Arma Leyvaten!" he shouted while snapping his arm into the air.

From the fire shot out a mighty orange dragon knight armed with black plating and sporting a great dark spear. The monster flew into the air with a great spiral, kicking up a tornado of power as it made its way into the clouds and snapped its arms out with a fierce roar (Lv. 8, 2600 Atk). Everyone watched with awe as the majestic creature slowly came back down to the field, taking its place beside Howling Wind Dragon.

"Leyvaten's effect allows him to equip a Dragon from my graveyard to it. If he is destroyed by your card effect I can summon that equipped monster to the field. I equip Dragunity Brandistock to him and give my monster the power to attack twice per turn," the Kazemugen explained as a small blue dragon wearing armour that made it look like a knife leapt up from the graveyard and melded with Laevatein's weapon.

Kai snapped his arm ahead, "Furthermore since Dragunity Aklys was sent to the graveyard while equipped his effect triggers. I destroy one card on the field."

He pointed to Gem-Knight Ruby. The flames of fury that burned before him leapt up and rushed at the monster, striking it down with explosive might.

"Ruby, no!" Prisma shouted as her ace monster was blown to smithereens.

Kai snapped his fist up, "This ends now! Dragunity Arms Laevatein, direct attack her twice and finish it!"

The maiden looked up in despair as the orange dragoon flew over to her and cleaved twice, each blow causing her to yell as her life fell to 0 and the Dragon Canyon field spell faded.

"…We have a winner!" the announcer shouted, practically spitting into his mic, "Coming back from near defeat, Kai Kougare has managed to overpower Prisma Shatterstone's mighty Gem-Knights in battle!"

Prisma fell to her knees as the crowd cheered for Kai. Concerned, the Kazemugen went over to help her up and check for injury.

"Are you okay?" he asked while offering a hand that he saw her hesitantly take.

The maiden silently nodded while slowly getting up to her feet and to Kai's confusion trying to keep him from catching a glimpse of her face.

'_Maybe she's embarrassed from the loss?'_ he thought, remembering his first defeat at an event of this size with a frown. He shook his head, "Hey now, chin up. You did well and these people are loving you for it."

True to his word…

"Awesome duel! Your Gem-Knights are awesome!"

"Why don't people use them more often? It's a crime to keep such cards hidden!"

"You're my hero!"

"Marry me!"

Kai slapped his forehead at the last one.

"I'm…I'm alright. I'm just happy you enjoyed the duel…" she said while slowly looking at him, "I really wanted you to be happy, but I got carried away and…"

"Gave me one hell of a fight! I loved it!" the Kazemugen said before making a wink and snapping two fingers at her, "That was a fun duel! Let's do it again sometime!"

Prisma looked straight at him with a surprised expression, "Really?"

"Sure! I love having strong rivals to hang around with! People that share my passions for the game, I know only very few," he explained while pumping his fist.

"So you mean like a friend?" the maiden asked with a raised brow.

"Friends. Rivals. Same thing," Kai said with a dismissive gesture.

"Then yes, I would like that…" Prisma said while taking a breath and turning to the sky to let her thoughts drift as the two were asked to clear the stage for the next duel of the tournament.

Kai made his way towards the waiting room anxious to discuss everything that happened with Ryu and the others while the maiden stood for a moment. Much to her sadness she could not join the others now that she had been eliminated. She would be allowed to watch from the stands as any participant was given a special spot in the front rows, however.

'_I couldn't exactly do what I wanted,'_ Prisma mused in thought as she made her way to a seat in the empty section, _'I didn't win a prize or even place high in the standings. I couldn't even tell him what I really wanted to say!'_

Despite this, she didn't feel any form of dismay. Part of her wondered at the repercussions that faced for what she had done to come here but that was put in the back of her mind. For the time being Prisma felt satisfied knowing she had made a friend, someone who knew and understood her love of the game.

'_This is truly a better world than what I was living. Thank you Sir Kai for helping me get here.'_

She sighed dreamily while settling into her chair and waited for the next duel to begin.

_Author's Note: Duel 1 is over and Kai wins a close one. This one I rewrote a few times, namely the Prisma stuff because something about it bothered me, repeatedly. It also stumped me to the point that I couldn't progress until I fixed it. However it's done with and she loses in the end. The next chapter will be either a Ryu duel or Estrel duel._

_Today's Featured Card!_

_Name: Howling Wind Dragon_

_Level 8 Wind_

_Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

_1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more non tuner WIND Monsters_

_When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all set cards on the field. Once per turn you can select one Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster in your hand or graveyard and equip it to a monster you control._

_Atk/Def 2500/1900_

_EDIT: I should note that at the time of this chapter's posting the effect of Dragunity Aklys would activate if he was removed from the field via any means while equipped. Since then he is now ruled differently in that his effect only triggers if he's removed by a card effect and not a __**game mechanic**__._


	10. Sin and Punishment

Estrel was angry, moreso than usual. A mere look from her was enough to make the staff inside the stadium crumple in fear as she thundered down the halls. Her mind was still reeling from moments before…

She had heard that Ryu Azura would be facing a duelist named Enma. The silver haired maiden had decided she would see this person and make it clear that only _she_ was allowed to defeat the blue, perhaps bully her into forfeiting the match. Upon encountering Enma however, she realized something was up.

"You," she said, studying the person closely, "What are you doing here?"

She was looking at a woman clad in black robes that had numerous silver runes etched along the cuffs of her sleeves and collar of her hood. Estrel didn't pay much attention to this, as her focus was on a dark sensation that appeared to pulse in her eyes.

"That is not a kind thing to say," the woman said in a hissing voice that made Estrel shiver.

"You may be able to fool the eyes of everyone here, but I can see your true self," the silver haired maiden replied.

'_As I would have expected from you who has the eyes that can see so much,'_ the woman named Enma remarked to herself.

"Why are you here? What is with the false name?" Estrel said tersely as woman put both hands inside her sleeves, "I was the only one to be participating. That was the plan and my mission."

"I have my own orders, oh angry one," the woman said with another skin crawling hiss, "My mission comes from Noir herself. Feel free to take it up with her."

Even she knew better than to question that.

"Your report was interesting, so much that it was decided I should participate as well and make my own observations," 'Enma' stated, "Thus I made my way here after…dealing with the misguided girl who had signed up. For now I will assume her name and her appearance."

Estrel snorted. Something like this was to be expected from whom she was speaking to.

"Alright, so you're here. Just what do you plan on doing to that man?" she growled, "You are not one to play with kid gloves. He will experience a duel like none other from you."

"Which will go a long way in determining his ability," 'Enma' replied, "If he's as strong as you've made him out to be, then he very well may win. If not, it will be a pity that I have come here only to fight with a dreg. He will end up having an unpleasant experience."

She shrugged as Estrel growled.

"Now I suggest you take your leave. You have a match after all. It would be terrible if you were to be disqualified,' the robe clad woman said with a dismissive gesture, "And do keep that temper in check. I need the arena in tact in order to carry out my mission."

Estrel turned and left with a curse. She had none to blame other than herself, that much she knew. Were it not for her reporting her encounter with Ryu to Noir and the discussion that occurred afterwards it would be likely her comrade would have never come to this tournament.

The encounter with the blue. It still was on her mind. Why had he come out of their fight unscathed? What was with his attitude and the sensation it gave off? Worse yet why did part of her react to this? These responses she had neglected to tell Noir, instead hoping that upon facing Ryu a second time and crushing him that she'd figure out what these reactions were and deal with them…

The roar of the crowds snapped Estrel out of her thoughts. A quick glance around revealed she had made her way to the dueling field. Almost as if on queue, the announcer was screaming into his mic and announcing the next match up.

"Our two competitors are duelists haling from parts unknown, but showed remarkable ability during the qualifiers!" he shouted as images of Estrel and her opponent, a man wearing familiar robes to her, "It will be tough to match the fireworks we had with the first match, but if anyone can do so it would be these people! Introducing the competitors of the second duel in Round 1!"

He snapped his hand to the left as lights fell on the man in white clothes wearing a simple blue robe outlined with gold. Again, something about him seemed familiar to Estrel. She also felt herself become anxious at the sight of his clothes.

"A daring man who is never afraid to put his life on the line for the duel, Nellore Unger!"

He calmly made he way to the ring, paying scant attention to the crowd as the lights fell upon the other side of the arena.

"And his opponent, a duelist who is said to be simply electrifying, Estrel Galaxia!"

She snorted while walking out and ignoring the crowd as well. Hoots, jeers and other things were shouted at her as the beauty stepped into the ring and was directly across from Nellore.

He shot her a look of utter contempt while raising his duel disk.

"Looks like one of them is raring to go, eh folks?" the announcer said while stepping away.

"He's got that right," Amond said from the waiting room, "Look at him. It's like someone's dangling meat in front of a dog. He's practically biting at her. I wonder why."

"Why indeed…" Ryu said softly, remembering his conversation with Nellore.

Amond looked at him, "Something wrong? You seem distracted."

"I think I need some air," the blue stated while getting up and heading for the door, "I'll watch the duel from the stands."

"Suit yourself," Amond said with a shrug and looking back to the television.

"DUEL!"

Estrel (8000 LP) vs. Nellore (8000 LP)

The match was on as both players drew their hands.

"I will take the first move. Draw," Nellore stated before setting a monster, "I also set two cards face down and end my turn.

"Draw."

Estrel studied her hand quickly. Two set cards would be a problem, however…

"I play Heavy Storm," she announced while slipping the card in, evoking a powerful blast of wind that slammed into the arena, "All spell and trap cards will be destroyed."

One by one the cards were smote. Estrel saw a Bottomless Trap Hole among the casualties.

"I expected as such," Nellore said while his second set card exploded before him, "One of the cards destroyed was this."

He held up a spell card.

"Miracle Synchro Fusion. When it is destroyed while set, I draw one card," he stated while reinforcing his hand.

"You still lose out," Estrel snorted as the winds died down, "I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh to the field in attack."

Lightning struck from the skies, causing an explosion of electricity as a machine like creature appeared, sporting sharp pointed limbs and crackling with thunder (Lv. 4, 1900 ATK).

She threw out her arm, "Battle! Thunder King Rai-Oh attacks your monster!"

Violent electricity shot up from the monster and into the skies before crashing back down and at Nellore's monster.

"In vain."

Estrel rose a brow as an explosion occurred followed by lightning rebounding and striking her in the chest, dealing 100 damage, "Oof!"

The blast cleared, revealing a monster clad in black robes sitting with its arms raised (Lv 4, 2000 DEF).

"You walked into a Gravekeeper's Spy," Nellore explained as he pulled out his deck and looked through it, "His flip effect triggers now. I special summon one Gravekeeper's monster with 1500 Attack or less from my deck to the field. I will summon another Spy in defence. Thunder King cannot stop this since it is the battle phase."

"Very well, I will set two cards face down and end my turn," Estrel snarled, slipping two cards in.

Nellore drew a card and slapped it down, "I summon Gravekeeper's Descendant to the field."

Another spell caster wearing black appeared, this one a younger man with blonde hair (Lv. 4, 1500 Atk).

Nellore snapped his arm ahead, "I activate my Descendant's effect. I can release one face-up Gravekeeper's monster except himself to destroy one card you control. I will release one Spy to destroy your Rai-Oh."

Estrel's eyes widened as the Descendant raised his staff, causing one of the spies to turn into light and rush into it. This was followed by the mage pointing the staff at her Thunder King and firing a blast of intense magic into it. The monster was struck and exploded on the spot.

"Ugh! How dare you!" she snarled from under the smoke, "You will pay for that!"

Nellore's expression became equally as hateful at those words, "No…I will make _you_ pay."

He snapped up his fist, "I will see to it you are given punishment for what you've done. My comrades, my home and my purpose. All of these were lost thanks to your hands."

"Gravekeeper's Descendant, direct attack!" he shouted.

Estrel had little time to prepare as the mage pointed his staff at her and fired another blast of magic. It struck her square in the chest and threw the woman back with a gasp. Estrel stumbled on her feet and fell to a knee following the hit, panting as she clutched her chest in pain. (LP 7900 - 6400)

"That…blow was real," she gasped, a familiar sensation coming back to her.

"If you think that was pain, you are in for a far worse surprise," Nellore said as he took a card from his hand and slipped it into his disk, "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Estrel grit her teeth while getting back to her feet before taking her turn and drawing.

"I play Pot of Duality," she stated while slipping a spell card into her disk, "I reveal the top three cards of my deck and add one of those cards to my hand."

Estrel did so, picking up and revealing Batteryman AA, Short Circuit and a monster never seen before.

"I will add Batteryman 9V to my hand and shuffle the remaining cards into my deck. I cannot special summon the turn I use this card."

Nellore nodded as Estrel shuffled her deck and looked her hand over.

"Batteryman 9V's effect activates. By discarding him I can search through my deck and add a Batteryman monster from it to my hand," she said while pulling out her deck and looking through it, "I will add Batteryman Fuel Cell to my hand. I also set one monster face down, another card face down and end my turn."

Nellore threw out his arm, "During your end phase I will reveal my face down card, Book of Moon."

A spell card flipped up from his side of the field and shone upon Gravekeeper's Spy.

"This will put my monster face down."

Estrel growled. This meant another Gravekeeper's would appear next turn. She had to bear it though. If she could just get set up before Necrovalley hit the field, this man would be dealt with soon enough.

"It is my turn. I draw," Nellore said, his eyes narrowing afterwards, "Galaxia. With this your punishment will commence. You will come to regret your actions. Ever since that day when I saw what you did, I vowed to make you pay."

"You speak as if you know me."

The man growled while making a fist, "Yes. Too well. You were being touted as one of the top prospects of our order-"

"Order?" Estrel asked as another familiar feeling began to make itself known to her, one she didn't like.

"You do not remember! Do you not recognize these clothes!" Nellore snarled while shaking the tattered robe he wore before angrily sighing, "Of course not. I doubt anyone would know where I hail from given the condition of my attire."

He snapped his hand out, "This on the other hand, should."

Nellore flipped Gravekeeper's Spy up once more and in doing so allowing it to summon the last copy of it from his deck to the field.

"I won't let that happen," Estrel stated while pressing a button, "I play the counter trap Solemn Warning. By paying 2000 Life Points I negate the effect of your Gravekeeper's Spy that would special summon a monster and destroy it."

Nellore cursed as his monster exploded (Estrel's LP 6400 - 4400). He had no more uses of his Descendant's effect now. A glance at the card he drew however changed his expression.

"Have it your way, I release my Gravekeeper's Descendant in order to advance summon the psychic monster Overdrive Teleporter in attack!" he shouted as his remaining monster turned into a sphere and rushed into the air.

"A psychic monster!" Estrel shouted, the familiar feeling becoming more pronounced.

It was fear.

"Yes. A psychic monster. It was what I was taught to use, as were you during our time in the order. Does any of this ring a bell?" Nellore asked as a coated being came down from the skies with its arms crossed and stood before Estrel (Lv. 6, 2100 ATK).

A psychic monster. Estrel shook her head, clutching her face as numerous images flashed through her mind. Pain, fear, fury and vengeance.

"I activate the effect of my monster. By paying 2000 Life Points, I can special summon two Level 3 Psychic Monsters from my deck to the field," Nellore stated as he pulled out two monsters and slapped them down, "Come forth Psychic Commanders!"

Two green coated creatures, sitting in cannon like tanks appeared on the field sporting hideous grins (Lv. 3, 1400 attack).

"N-no, it can't be…" Estrel found herself saying, "Not this…not this again!"

"I'm tuning my level 3 Psychic Commander with my level 6 Overdrive Teleporter," Nellore calmly as one of the imps leapt into the air and transformed into a series of rings engulfing his larger monster, "This is the beginning of your demise Galaxia. I Synchro summon Hyper Psychic Blaster to the field!"

Light flashed as a monstrous android appeared from the rings, bearing a large backpack and twin energy pistols (Lv. 9, 3000 Atk). With a snap of its arms an explosion of green light erupted from itself, causing Estrel to stumble to a knee.

"This force…you are…!" she gasped while struggling to get back to her feet.

"Crush her monster my Blaster!" Nellore shouted as he entered battle.

Estrel, now on her feet snapped her arm out, "I won't let you! I reveal my trap card; Mirror Force!"

A bright veil of light surrounded Estrel as the monstrous android launched a series of energy shots at her set monster.

"Useless. I chain Trap Stun to that!" Nellore shouted while revealing his set card, causing lightning to strike Estrel's own trap, "This will negate all other traps on the field for this turn, including your pathetic Mirror Force!"

"What!" she gasped as her barrier cracked and shattered all around herself.

"Battle continues! Blaster, destroy her monster!"

Estrel could only watch in vain as her face down monster, Battery Micro-Cell was destroyed. From the blast, beams struck her square in the chest and exploded, causing the woman to yelp in pain as she was thrown off her feet. (LP 4400 - 1500)

"My monster inflicts piercing damage if you have forgotten. Furthermore I also gain life points equal to the difference of my monster's attack and your monster's defence," Nellore stated as his Life Points soared to 8900.

"I…get to summon…Batteryman AA from my deck…to the field…" Estrel wheezed as she seemed to be burnt from the blast, "In defence. I also…draw since Micro was destroyed after being flipped."

"Commander will destroy your new Batteryman."

A thunderous shot from his Tuner's cannon was quick to follow up, blasting Batteryman AA before it even had a chance to settle.

"This…pain…I was right…" Estrel said between gasps, "You are…a psychic duelist."

"Of course. Everyone in the order was a Psychic Duelist, including yourself," Nellore said as he watched her get back up, noting a change in her expression.

"An order of Psychic Duelists?" she asked as her voice hardened, "Then…you must mean the Arcadia Movement."

"Very good, you're beginning to remember," Nellore snarled, ignoring a new glint in Estrel's eyes, "Yes, I speak of our glorious order the Arcadia Movement, a safe haven for all gifted people such as ourselves."

His expression too became grim, "Until YOU destroyed everything."

Nellore ignored the gasps, whispers and mocking from the crowd. He ignored everything other than the vile woman that was staggering before him.

"They say on the night of the great fire that it was a hummingbird that brought about our ruin, but I know differently," Nellore stated, remembering the night in question clearly, "I saw the chaos first hand and it was not it that caused the destruction of our have, Arcadia Movement Headquarters."

He could hear it clearly. A loud, earth shaking roar and a darkness that swallowed up the halls. Standing within the shadows was a woman that was radiating an aura of lightning so vicious the walls around her began to shudder. Behind her a great power thrashed about, smashing pillars and striking out at anyone who tried to escape.

"It was you! You and the vile demon that was spawned!" Nellore shouted, pointing a finger at Estrel, "You were said to be one of the people who would guide us to a new dawn! Instead you brought a never-ending nightmare to everyone I knew dearly!"

She remained silent, her gaze now upon the ground and most of her face shadowed by her silver bangs.

"And now, I have finally obtained my chance to face you down and deliver justice, Estrel Galaxia…" he stated, his emotions calming as the skies began to blacken. He ignored this while continuing his speech, "I will punish you as I deem necessary and then I will take you back to Neo Domino City, where Securities will judge your fate. Have you anything to say to that?"

A rumble of thunder rolled through the air as the wind picked up. Lightning followed suit as Estrel began to lift her gaze from the ground. Nellore took a step back in alarm as he saw her face.

Her Criminal markers had become completely black and her eyes, they gleamed blood red!

"Yes…I do have something to say…" she began, her tinted with an odd growl, "You seem to miss your comrades dearly from what you say. Then I will ask you a question of my own."

What she said next would haunt many for the rest of their days.

"…would you like to join them in hell?"

_Author's Note: Duel 2 of the first round begins and with it some backstory and drama. Also before anyone brings it up, the King of Roses tournament arc uses the March 2010 Banlist and after it is done the story will switch to the September 2010 Banlist. Therefore Brain Control and Heavy Storm will still be seen now and then._

_Card of the Day: Batteryman 9V_

_Effect Monster_

_Level 4 Light/Thunder_

_Atk/Def - 1900/0_

_You can discard this monster to add one "Batteryman" monster except "Batteryman 9V" from your deck to your hand._


	11. Ryu's Tale, The Night of the Lizard

"You…you are a psychic duelist!" Estrel said with a wince, clutching her side in obvious pain.

"Yes, just like you," Nellore stated with his arms folded, "You, I and many more lived in the haven that master Divine built, the Arcadia Movement. Were it not for you our salvation would still be standing tall and proud. Now it lies in shambles and our comrades are either lost or scattered about."

The conversation had caught the attention of a few people who had been watching the King of Roses on their television. One in particular was troubled.

"Do you believe him?" someone asked, noting the sceptical reactions of the people in the crowds.

"I…I don't know. I thought it was _them_ that caused the destruction of the Arcadia Movement," the person replied, frowning, "But to think that it was actually this woman? The power of a Psychic duelist shouldn't be capable of that."

"But…I am sensing something. I can't place it exactly but I do feel something and it bothers me."

"…would you like to join them in hell?" Estrel hissed, sending a shiver down the person's spine.

"In the name of our fallen comrades, I will bring you down!" Nellore shouted back, "No matter what you do, I will not fail in my mission!"

Estrel replied by raised her right arm and making a fist, "So be it."

A pulsing sensation jarred through the person's body, followed by a loud thudding noise that echoed through the mind.

"This sensation! It couldn't be!" the person said with a gasp.

The others reacted much the same. Just what was going on, the person asked silently.

What was going on indeed.

[Scene shift]

Prior to Estrel's threat, people were buzzing at the back and forth action of the game along with the revelations that both duelists were Psychic Duelists.

"What are they talking about?" Prisma Shatterstone asked from her seat, unable to make out the murmurs and gossip of the people around her, "Psychic duelists? Arcadia Movement? What is that?"

"The Arcadia Movement was an organization founded for the purpose of giving Psychic Duelists a place to live, as they were often outcast from society," a voice said, causing the maiden to nearly jump from her seat as she snapped around.

Ryu Azura was standing behind her.

"S-sir Ryu!" she stammered, not believing the turn of events she was having. Encountering not one but _two_ elite duelists in the same day!

"Hmm? Ah, hello there. You are Prisma, correct?" he asked, extending a hand, "I saw your duel earlier. Fantastic stuff and a real treat."

Prisma herself felt her face blush at the comment, but shook her head. She only had eyes fir Sir Kai!

"Th-thank you," she said, calming herself down and accepting his handshake, "What are you doing out here Sir Ryu?"

The blue shrugged, "It got too stuffy in that waiting room so I figured I'd watch the duel out here. Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all! It's been a bit lonely out here anyway…" she said as Ryu took a seat and looked at her with a raised brow, "Uhh, never mind that! You were talking about this Arcadia Movement being a place for Psychic Duelists. What are they?"

"They are people gifted with a strange power to materialize duel monsters cards, allowing monsters, spells and traps to have a physical presence that can affect other people. Most notably monster attacks and life point damage were not only real, but painful to the person on the receiving end of those hits," Ryu explained while shaking his head, "This caused a backlash as psychic duelists were singled out, mocked or abandoned by their peers due to the fact that their monster attacks would actually hurt people and cause wanton destruction just by dueling. Thus the Arcadia Movement was created with the purpose of giving these rogues a place to live and a reason to keep living in life; such was what the founder Divine had preached."

His expression darkened, "Or so we were led to believe…"

"Huh?" Prisma raised her brows, noting the displeasure in the blue's voice, "What do you mean by that?"

Ryu didn't answer right away.

"An organization filled with controversy like them…there had been rumours about them for the longest of time. Rumours and accusations."

"What kind of rumours?" the maiden asked, noting the blue's increasingly grim expression.

"That they were not the saviours they claimed to be. Kidnappings, brainwashing, torture, and... " Ryu said darkly, remembering the details all too clearly, "Someone I knew had her little brother killed by them even."

"That's horrible!" Prisma gasped, looking at Estrel and Nellore again.

"It was. A lot of people's lives were ruined by the Arcadia Movement," the blue stated, "All because of the ambitions of their founder. Apparently it was later learned that Divine wasn't seeking to create a haven for psychic duelists but planned to raise an army to do god knows what, that's why he was so intent on gaining lots of new, powerful members over the years."

"Why didn't the authorities do anything?"

Ryu shook his head with a frown, "We…I mean they couldn't. For some reason Divine and the Arcadia Movement couldn't be touched so the pleas made to them were ignored. It was really frustrating to watch."

"I can only imagine," Prisma said.

"Not that it mattered. In the end they got what was coming. Several years ago, it all came to an abrupt end," Ryu stated with a shudder, "A dark evening as usual in the streets of Neo Domino City. Then a great fire broke out that swept across the streets as far as the eye could see. I don't remember everything clearly but these blazes were unnatural, as if someone took a great pen to the city and sketched a large image around the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. The flames burned two pictures into the ground, one of a hummingbird and the other a lizard. Then the fire burned out however, the Headquarters was destroyed and thousands of people were reported missing. No one ever found out what happened, other than a nightmare occurred."

Prisma shuddered again as Ryu fell deep in thought once more. That night was one he would never forget no matter how hard he tried. He remembered the horrific fires and their loud, booming roars with carnage on the streets. The blue would have been there even after turning his back on his comrades' just weeks before, but he was stopped along the way by a familiar face.

"_Who are you?"_ he remembered himself asking while stopping his D-Wheel. A person wearing black robes with green markings stood before him, _"Please stand aside. I'm in a hurry."_

Slender arms pulled back a hood, revealing the face of a very beautiful woman with grey eyes full of sadness and long black hair that made the blue nearly choke.

"_M-Miss Misty? Miss Misty Lola!"_ Ryu asked in shock. Standing before him was the world famous fashion model!

"_It is good to see you too again Ryu," _she answered, a slight smile appearing, _"It has been a while since we went our separate ways, hasn't it?"_

The blue nodded. Years ago Ryu was in desperate need of a job so he could earn enough money to participate in the upcoming Tag Force Tournament. By sheer luck he was able to get a part time position working as an assistant to Misty Lola while she was touring Neo Domino City. The work was enjoyable all things considered as the model had taken a liking to him, often inviting him to accompany her to some events she was to attend and in one case shoot a children's educational show as a Tag Duel Partner. Their opponents were the famous Jack Atlas and a child whom they defeated thanks to Ryu taking the duel seriously, much to Jack's fury. Shortly after that Misty confided to the blue that the reason she had asked him to be around so much was that he reminded her of her younger brother Toby whom she had lost, stating his life was taken from her by the acts of a heinous group of people. Before Ryu could ask about it the model wished him the best of luck and told him she would be fine, admitting that it wasn't right to treat him as a substitute for her brother. The two parted ways afterwards.

Now she stood before him, her mood drastically different.

"_What are you doing out here Miss Misty?"_ the blue asked, gesturing to the rumbling buildings and the roaring violet fire, _"It's extremely dangerous right now, you should get to safety."_

"_That's what I was going to say to you," _she replied while coming over, _"I had a feeling that once you saw those flames you'd try to step in and help the people out."_

The blue nodded again. He had admitted to her once before his desires to help people in need. Misty shook her head though.

"_But you can't help these people. This is too much for you to handle and I don't want to see you lost as well,"_ she said, her expression full of sadness, _"So I've come to see to it you are safe."_

Ryu shook his head, _"I'll be fine. I appreciate the concern but you don't have to worry. I've been through a lot since we last met and I have other reasons for wanting to go to Arcadia Movement Headquarters."_

Her expression darkened, _"I'm not asking you to keep back, Ryu. I'm __**telling**__ you to."_

The blue was taken aback. He had never known her to speak this harshly. Furthermore the model's demeanour seemed to suddenly change from the warm and kind person he knew to someone different.

"_Tonight the people that took everything away from me will be given what they have long deserved,"_ she explained, closing her eyes, _"Anyone caught in the crossroads will not survive and I will see to it you are not among them. You have a greater destiny ahead of you."_

"_What do you mean by that?" _Ryu asked before falling silent at what he was seeing.

Misty had opened her eyes up now and they were almost entirely black! Red markings had also appeared on her cheeks, stopping just under her eyes! She raised her right arm in as a violet sketch of a lizard appeared on it.

"_You have a great task ahead of you, but this is not it,"_ she explained as a bright light blinded Ryu, _"I'm sorry, but this is for the best."_

The blue cried out as the flare made his head throb painfully, causing him to slowly pass out and fall from his D-Wheel. Misty caught him before gently setting him onto the ground.

"_Take care of yourself, my friend…_" she said as Ryu eventually became unconscious.

The blue would find himself in a hospital bed, having been one of the few people to not vanish on that night. The words Misty spoke had left him confused to this day. Ryu knew she could read fortunes to an extent, having done so for many people while she was at events. Part of him wondered if what she said happened to be just that.

The blue shook his head, snapping himself back to the present. Prisma was staring at him with a look of wonder and concern. Ryu sighed. He must have been out of it for a good while he surmised.

"Sorry. Sad memories, that's all," he said while shifting his attention back to the duel.

"You were involved somehow, weren't you?" Prisma asked, noting Ryu wasn't completely focused, "Not with just the incident, but with the problems before it. You mentioned 'we' while talking about the authorities."

'_Damn. I let that one slip.'_

"I always wondered why you suddenly left the tournament scene until recently. I think I know now," the maiden said, thinking a moment, "You decided to pursue the life of an authority and the reason you are here now is something is happening that you feel requires your presence."

She looked at the ring, her gaze on Estrel.

"It's her. Isn't it?" Prisma asked with a growing dread.

"You got me," the blue said with a sigh, "You're correct. I dropped out of the leagues so I could pursue my dream of becoming a cop and helping others, bringing justice and fighting evil, all that boyish stuff. I ended up becoming an officer of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau of Neo Domino City as the result and was assigned to a district in Satellite."

Prisma gasped, "The run down city full of cutthroats and criminals!"

"Hardly," Ryu said, remembering the good times, "Sure it was a bit beat up and dirty, but the people there were good. They just had the misfortune of living in a city that was looked down upon by the people of Neo Domino and were treated poorly very often. It was really unfair and I hated it."

"So I made it a point to do everything I could to make the lives of the people I swore to protect better. I helped with many things, not just law enforcement. I tried to fix things, patch people up and heck I even tried to get a small school for the children to be taught in. I also used whatever sway I had to get the people help if things were too much for me."

"Wow…" Prisma said, "That's…that's wonderful. I never knew someone who would do so much for people nobody would think of. You must have been loved by those people."

The blue nodded, "I was. They appreciated what I had done for them and in turn I could take satisfaction knowing I was making a difference."

He fell silent after, choosing not to continue any further.

Prisma too was silent as she took in everything Ryu had said. Here was someone who had used his influence to help people less fortunate than himself, even going so far as to risk his life.

'_Me? All I've done is chase after someone like a love struck teenager,'_ she said, ignoring the fact she _was_ a love struck teen, _'While I do appreciate that I've made a friend, I wonder if there's even more I can do now that I'm out in this world? I can't help but feel compared to Sir Ryu I've been acting nothing more than a spoiled rich brat all this time.'_

The blue rose a brow, noticing the girl fidgeting as she wrestled with her thoughts.

"Are you okay? I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable saying all that," he said, scratching his head with a chuckle, "I didn't mean to tell you my life story but it kinda all came out."

Prisma shook her head, "Oh! No! It's okay! I was just…"

She became silent for a moment before making fists with her hands, affirming her resolve.

"Well, you've done so much! I can't help but wonder if I could do the same!" Prisma said, her voice rising with a passion, "I came to this tournament with a purpose in mind, but now…I want to do more. I have the power to make a difference, but I don't know how to go about it."

Ryu put his hand on her shoulder gently while shaking his head, "Don't get too worked up about it. Just take it one step at a time and you'll eventually find your calling."

She nodded, "Thanks Sir Ryu."

"You're welcome, but drop the sir. You're making me feel thirty when I hear that," the blue said with a cough, "Just Ryu will do."

"Sure sir…I mean Ryu," Prisma said with a nod before shifting her attention back to the duel.

'_Just make sure you don't make the mistake I did and let failure cause your fire to burn out. It took me many years to pick myself up and I don't want anyone else to fall as low as I did,'_ the blue said in thought, before turning his eye to the duel as well.

_Author's Note: I was going to have just some yakking before continuing the duel, but then I realized that said yak turned into massive amounts of dialogue and flashbacks, so I decided to just focus on Ryu and Prisma._

_That said at long last we get to delve into the back story that is Ryu Azura and as you can see he's bounced around from here to there. A Pro duelist, employee for Misty whom she treats as a little brother (this is based on her Tag Force 4 Storyline where you as the player is her manager or something along those lines) and he also had a stint with Securities (this explains the influence Ryu will have in Overdrive Generation) which I've dropped hints of here and there, albeit vaguely. Anyway the next chapter will be actual card games so worry not, we will see the conclusion of this duel soon enough._


	12. The Strongest Psychic

Estrel watched as Nellore snorted. Her threat had managed to strike a chill among the crowd but he was undeterred.

"If you thing I am frightened then it is for naught. With the fury of our fallen members raging him my heart I will not falter now!" he said while throwing his arm out, "In the name of our fallen comrades, I will bring you down! I set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Hmph. I draw…ugh!" She growled, clutching her side. Those attacks of his had hurt a lot. At this rate she might not-

'_No. I will not fall here. Not to one of _them_. I will crush him as I have done the others. I will make him pay for what I have suffered.'_

She raised her arm, feeling a pulse of power surge through her body. The pain of her wounds lessened and her fatigue vanished. She could also hear a faint voice in the back of her mind, a familiar one that would speak during times of crisis such as this.

"_Remember what they have done to you," _it said, deep and calm, _"And what they would have done had you not taken matters into your own hand. This man wants to make it happen again."_

Her resolve hardened as a growl escaped from her lips and hot fury burned through her body.

"So be it," she stated while picking a card from her hand, "By removing Batteryman Micro-Cell and Batteryman 9V from the game. I can special summon Batteryman Industrial Strength to the field."

Lightning erupted in front of the duelist as a box like monster appeared holding two car jumper cables (Lv. 8, 2600 Atk).

Estrel snapped her arm ahead, "Batteryman Industrial Strength's monster effect activates! By removing one Thunder monster in my graveyard from the game I get to destroy one monster you control and one card in your back row. I remove Thunder King Rai-Oh for this."

The monster raised its cables, conjuring a vicious storm of lightning between them before snapping them forward and hurling thunderbolts at Hyper Psychic Blaster and Nellore's set card.

"Ugh, damn you!" he shouted as the lightning struck his cards and caused them to explode, the force of the blast knocking him a few steps back.

"I'm not finished with you yet," she sneered while pointing a finger at his remaining monster, "Battle! Batteryman Industrial Strength, destroy that cur!"

Her monster threw one of the cabled at Psychic Commander, latching onto the monster before delivering a steady current of thunder into the monster and causing it to explode. Nellore was hit by an immediate backlash of electricity that shocked his body to the core.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed, the searing pain being too much for him to bear as his life fell to 7700.

The lightning died out and Nellore fell to his knees, gasping for air and twitching from the vicious shock.

"By the lords! Did he just get electrocuted!" Prisma shouted in horror.

Ryu nodded gravely, "Yes. That woman's psychic powers are very strong to have even minor damage be rendered that painful."

There was also something else he noted silently. The strange pressure that he had felt from before was taking a malicious twist. Now the blue was sensing a terrible feeling from Estrel and it was causing of all things his cheeks to tingle in response.

"I set a card face down and end the turn."

Nellore grunted as he struggled back to his feet and took his turn.

"I…draw…!" he said, breathing heavily, "Then…I play Pot of Duality."

The top three cards of his deck were revealed; Overdrive Teleporter, Heavy Storm and Book of Moon. He added the first card to his hand and shuffled the deck.

"Since I cannot special summon this turn I summon Krebons in defence position and end the turn," he stated as a jester like monster appeared on his side of the field (Lv. 2, 400 Def), "Then I end the turn."

Estrel snorted, "This is your revenge? You were roaring like a lion earlier and now you've become a lowly mouse hiding behind a tuner. This is pathetic, the Arcadia Movement members I remember would never allow themselves to fall this low."

Nellore hissed as she drew a card.

"I set two cards face down. Then I summon Batteryman 9V to the field," Estrel stated as a square like battery monster erupted from the ground and struck a fighting stance (Lv. 4, 1900 Atk), "I also activate the trap card Judgment of Thunder! When a Thunder Type Monster is summoned to my side of the field, I am allowed to destroy one card you control. I choose your only monster."

"No, Krebons!" the psychic shouted as lightning struck his monster and triggered a mighty explosion.

Estrel snapped an arm at him, "Now that I've cleared the field of your rubbish, I will have both monsters attack you directly! Go, Batteryman 9V and Industrial Strength!"

At her command the monsters rushed in, striking with swift, brutal lightning that made Nellore to scream at the top of his lungs. Prisma winced as she saw the man writhe on the ground from the vicious attacks and yell so loud she could hear him over the roar of the crowds.

"She's…scary," gasped the maiden as the duelist's life points fell to 3100 following the attacks, "The angrier she gets, the more devastating her plays become! If Nellore upsets her any further, I can't imagine what will happen!"

Ryu was silent as he watched Estrel's opponent get back up to his feet shakily before glancing at her. The woman's anger and malice was causing lightning to dance about and slash at the ground, leaving cuts several feet deep. Worse yet, the disturbing pressure he felt from before had become thicker and oppressive. Nobody else seemed to notice it instead they ate up the drama of the duel itself, thinking it to be theatrics.

"And just like that, the tide of the duel has turned! To think a few turns ago Nellore was poised to walk away with the victory!" the announcer shouted, watching the action eagerly like everyone else, "Now it's Estrel who has taken command of the game despite her opponent having twice as much life as herself! Will it be decided next turn!"

"Like hell it will!" Nellore shouted as he put a hand on his disk, "It's my turn! Draw!"

He glanced at the card, his eyes becoming wide.

"It's come!" he shouted while immediately slipping it into his disk, "I activate the spell card Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

A dark shadow fell upon the arena as the wind picked up and dark figures loomed about. Estrel glanced around, noting that these shadows looked very familiar.

"This will let me remove from my graveyard monsters required for a Synchro Fusion Summon," he explained as the shadows started to take shape, "I remove from the game Hyper Psychic Blaster and Overdrive Teleporter and combine their powers into one!"

Light erupted from the darkness, blinding Estrel as a large, green and boney armoured demon monster appeared within the flare.

"Fusion Summon! Appear now, Ultimate Axon Kicker!" Nellore shouted as the monster threw down its clawed arms, opened up its draconic wings and let out a mighty roar that banished the darkness and stilled the wind (Lv. 10, 2900 Atk).

The psychic snapped his finger at Estrel, "Obliterate Batteryman Industrial Strength now!"

A growl was the reply as the monster placed its claws ahead and channelled its thoughts to the space between them. Bolts of telepathic might danced between its palms before a sphere of metal energy formed and was promptly tossed at the Batteryman, causing it to explode viciously and shower Estrel with damage as her life fell to 1300.

"My monster's effect activates! I gain life equal to the attack of your monster upon killing it!" Nellore shouted with a snap of his fist, his Life Points rising to 5800, "Furthermore Axon Kicker is immune to destruction effects, making it the most powerful monster in play! I set three cards face down and end my turn!"

The crowds roared at the intensity of the duel. Back and fourth, one person winning then losing again.

"This is the end Estrel!" Nellore roared while snapping his finger at her, "Come my next turn I will crush you down once and for all to avenge my comrades. Justice _will_ be served on this day."

Estrel was silent, making no signs of movement as her eyes gazing upon the ground as the smoke from the attack settled. Nellore snorted, noting she was breathing rapidly.

"So this is your breaking point," he stated as people began to murmur, "Now that judgment nears, you are beginning to despair at what fate has in store for your wicked soul."

More silence. Estrel continued to breath rapidly while clenching her fists.

"…enough…"

Ryu's eyes widened as he found himself having difficulty breathing. The strange pressure from before had become stronger than ever!

"I…have had….ENOUGH OF YOU!" Estrel shouted, yelling in a strained voice that silenced the crowds.

A blast of fury like none before whipped about, pushing Nellore and everyone in the front rows back with its oppressive might as thunder boomed in the air.

"It's my turn…" Estrel growled as he drew a card and examined it, "I play Burial from a Different Dimension to return my removed from play monsters back to my graveyard."

She pointed to the ground, "Now I reveal my set Trap Stun. For this turn all trap cards in play are negated nor can trap cards be activated."

Lighting whipped about the area, striking Nellore's set cards and the duelist himself with a numbing blow.

"To this I chain the continuous trap Portable Battery Pack to revive Batteryman Micro-Cell and AA from my graveyard in attack position."

Two small Batterymen monsters erupted from the ground.

"Three Batterymen? Are you mad!" Nellore said with a raised brow, "Did you not hear me? My monster is immune to destruction effects! Your Short Circuit will not work!"

Estrel let out a low chuckle as she put her hand on her monster zones.

"Who said I was going to do that?" she stated while picking up a monster, "Doing such a thing would be the easy way out. No…I intend to do things the fun way. I release Batteryman Micro-Cell to advance summon Batteryman Charger!"

The large box like monster appeared once more with a valiant display of power.

"Charger's effect activates. I get to special summon Batteryman AA from my deck to the field. Then because I control two or more Batterymen I can special summon Batteryman Fuel Cell from my hand."

A large, pink coloured battery box monster surging with lightning erupted from the ground with a cheerful yelp (Lv. 5, 2100 Attack). Five Batterymen were now staring down Nellore, their combined might generating thunderbolts so fierce that the thunder in the sky grew deafening.

"Charger's effect will give it 300 additional points of attack for each thunder monster on my field, putting it at 3300 total. This would be enough to barely destroy your Fusion monster and deal some damage…" Estrel explained as she began to grin with widened eyes, causing Nellore to shudder, "But I want _more_."

She snapped her arm out, "Batteryman Fuel Cell's effect activates! By releasing a Batteryman monster I can return one card on your field back to the hand. I release 9V to bounce your Axon Kicker!"

"No!" Nellore shouted as Estrel's monster transformed into lightning that shot out and struck his monster, causing it to fly into the air and back into his extra deck.

"He may be immune to destruction effects, but not to other ones…" she explained while touching a card on her Duel Disk, "And now for the finish. I reveal my set card Thunder God Attack. I select Batteryman Fuel Cell and remove my other monsters from the game."

"You're going to what?" Nellore asked as her Batteryman Charger and two AA dissolved before the duelist's very eyes.

"And in doing so my remaining monster will gain the _current_ attack of all the Thunder Type Monsters removed by this effect and add it to its own. Batteryman Fuel Cell will gain 7000 attack until the end phase!"

The monster threw its arms out and yelled, its screams changing from cute to outright ferocious while it's attack soared and soared.

"Meaning its attack power will be…9100," Prisma said in complete awe.

Estrel narrowed her eyes with a growl before snapping her fingers ahead, "Batteryman Fuel Cell…_wipe him out._"

The monster threw its arms together, summoning a sphere of blue lightning between them.

"Thunder God…ATTACK!" Estrel roared as her monster threw the sphere forward and unleashed a massive blast of might that raced at Nellore, tearing up everything in its path before colliding with the man and triggering an earth rending explosion.

Blue light flared up from the blast, blinding everyone while Nellore screamed at the top of his lungs. Horrible, burning pain coursed through his body, tearing away at his very soul as a vicious bolt of lightning shot down from the skies and slammed into the explosion. The additional hit rocked the arena and threw everyone out of their seats, tumbling over the rows.

Prisma screamed as she was tossed into the air, but grabbed in the nick of time by Ryu.

"Hang on!" he shouted while keeping grip on his chair's armrest and began to pull her back.

"Gah! What kind of card effect is this!" she shouted while grabbing the blue's arm.

Ryu kept silent as he mustered all of his strength into keeping the girl from flying off into harms way. With a roar he yanked her back and both fell into their chairs as the blast began to die out, huffing and puffing all the while.

All that remained was a great plume of smoke and fires burning below it. A gust of wind began to usher the blanket of smog away, revealing a large crater where Nellore stood, blackened and burned before crumpling to the ground.

"It's over," the blue said as Nellore's remaining life points were depleted and then some, he sighed with relief knowing that the duel was finally over with.

Estrel snorted as she looked over her fallen opponent.

"Your justice was nothing more than anger," she said while folding her arms, "A mistake, using anger as your fire against me. My fury burns hotter than anyone else and cannot be overpowered. This folly will cost you dearly."

Estrel turned and walked away, leaving the ring as paramedics rushed in to tend to her battered opponent. She glanced to the spectators, noting the stunned and horrified expressions of those who had watched the two duelists torture each other. Her eyes continued to roam the stands before they stopped on Ryu, who met her gaze with one of his own.

"Soon enough," she said while leaving, "Soon enough."

_A/N: We're back! Been wanting to conclude this duel for a bit but I had trouble trying to think of a good finish. It would have been easy to do a Triple AA Swarm like she did with Ryu but I really wanted to emphasize how much Estrel will prefer the most pain inducing method available._

_Thunder God Attack_

_Quickplay Spell_

_Select one Thunder-Type Monster you control and remove from play all other Thunder-Type Monsters you control. The target monster gains attack equal to the current attack of the removed monsters until the end of the Battle Phase. During the end phase this card was activated, take damage equal to the removed monsters' attack._


	13. Inverz Reverse

"Surely you can't be serious!" Ryu said with a groan.

"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley," Kai said, sitting down in one of the seats of the increasingly empty waiting room.

"But sir Kai, you'll be in great danger!" Prisma said with a glance to a large crack present in one of the walls, caused by the violent dueling of Estrel Galaxia, "Each blow you take will actually hurt you! You could get seriously injured, or worse!"

"Which is all the more reason for me to fight at my best! A battle in which only the toughest duelist will remain standing...it excites me just thinking about it!"

The blue sighed. Both he and Prisma had come to the Kazemugen hoping to dissuade him from fighting Estrel in the semi-finals and much to their complete dismay, there seemed to be no convincing him.

"Kai. As a duelist I admire your spirit. You aren't backing down from someone who makes death weak in the knees. As a friend though I am worried you're letting the idea of fighting someone this challenging getting to you," he stated grimly, "Do you even know what you're going to do if she starts calling down the thunder on you?"

"Don't worry, I'm prepared for that and the whirlwind that'll follow," Kai said while holding up his deck, "With these guys, I'm going to give her one hell of a fight. If anything she should be worried about making sure _**I**_ don't one turn kill her. I know what you're thinking guys and I thank you, but it'll be alright."

Ryu softly sighed while shaking his head with a smile before walking to the door, "No, what I'm really thinking is that it's absurd a children's card game has turned into this. But alright, you've made your choice and there's nothing I can do to change it. Just be careful."

"Ryu? Where are you going?" Prisma asked while taking a seat near Kai and looking to the TV Screen.

The blue was already gone.

Ryu slumped onto a bench and looked around. Upon noting the presence of no one in the area he allowed himself to break out into a cold sweat, breathing heavily.

"What is this…" he gasped while rubbing his arms in a vain attempt to warm up, "Ever since Estrel got really, really pissed my head has been buzzing and my cheeks, by the lords do they burn!"

He rubbed the skin below his eye with a finger. It didn't feel any warmer than usual. With a deep shudder Ryu pondered his situation. In both duels of the tournament thus far he found himself reacting to the competitors in ways he could not understand. From Kai and Prisma he felt a wish to be strong and a desire to be accepted while from Estrel and Nellore, he found himself overwhelmed by a vicious anger that made it difficult to breathe. What truly bothered the blue was as Estrel's anger increased, a horrible feeling began to gnaw at him, becoming worse as the duel went on. By the end of the match the malefic force had become so strong that Ryu was certain he may have passed out had things not turned chaotic.

He rubbed his forehead and muttered, "I guess I should be grateful for that. Took my mind off this buzzing for a bit. However not only is it back, but I'm feeling all kinds of antsy now."

The blue shook his head and slapped his cheeks several times.

"C'mon, get yourself together! You're just a bit freaked out at what you saw, that's all."

He fell silent and sighed.

"Who am I kidding? There's something else going on and it's bothering me in a way I don't get."

"_You are concerned because you sensed something within the malice of that woman," _a soft voice said.

Ryu shot up from his seat and looked around.

"What…was that?" he asked while finding no signs of another person in the room.

"_What bothers you is not the vicious anger of that woman, but the malevolent force that lurks deep within," _it continued, ringing in his ears, _"A dark presence that will bring destruction."_

The blue fell silent, thinking back to the moment before hell broke loose. Estrel's fury had hit a peak and he had indeed noted a change in the way her anger burned. In earlier parts of the duel it was white hot rage fuelled by vengeance. When she turned her full malice on Nellore however, there was indeed a destructive intent looming behind it now that the blue thought about it. An ominous presence that was unnaturally different from the fury.

"_You realize it now. Excellent. That means you are becoming aware."_

Ryu raised an eyebrow, "Aware? Of what?"

"_Of what is happening around you and the reasons for them. In due time you will be able to do much more than that as your true colours show."_

The room became silent once more as the blue pondered what was said. From what could be understood he was seemingly able to sense that something was not right about Estrel in the way she acted during the duel.

"…she was influenced at the end," he stated, breaking the silence, "The way her anger suddenly changed it did, it's not natural."

"_And what else?"_

"The dark presence…it…it wants to do-"

"What?" a voice called out, snapping Ryu out of his thoughts.

The blue whipped around to see someone standing in black robes hunched over.

"Are you okay? You were muttering to yourself…" a hissing, whisper like voice said from under the hood.

Ryu shivered from hearing the person speak and forced himself to nod, "I'm…I'm okay. Just thinking up some combos I could use in my upcoming duel."

"The one that begins right away?"

The blue nodded, relieved to have changed the conversation.

"Then you had better get going. Your match begins right away."

"It…what!" Ryu said with a gasp, "But I've only been here for a few minutes!"

"The duel was short. Amond was defeated before he could take his second turn."

The blue sighed, "Great, another one turn kill deck in the tournament. That has to be at least three of them now. Alright then I guess I'd better get going. Thanks for the warning."

With a quick bow the blue ran off, leaving the robed one by itself.

"…so he's beginning to awaken," it remarked, before leaving the room as quietly as it came.

The announcer threw out his arm, "And now for our third duel of the day! This match up will be between two sure fire duelists who are no strangers to the big stage!"

The fans let out a roar of applause as he pointed towards one end of the arena.

"Coming back after a long hiatus from the tournament scene, we have Ryu Azura in his first official match!"

The blue shook his head as he walked out to the ring. The buzzing feeling from before had diminished to the point he could ignore it for the time being. Ryu steeled himself as he took his spot on the ring and waved back to the crowds.

"And his opponent has appeared in numerous regional and national level tournaments, topping in almost every one. Will today be the day she wins it all? It's none other than Enma Yakou!"

Ryu paled. Coming towards him was the person dressed in black he encountered earlier. Silent but swift, she made her way to the ring and took her spot in front of him. Gracefully she pulled back her hood to reveal a pale, beautiful woman of nearly twenty five years with long, raven black hair.

"Nice to meet you again," she said softly, yet still loud enough to be heard over the spectators, "Do not worry. I didn't hear any of those combos you were thinking of using against me."

He grimaced at the reminder of their encounter as she rolled up her left sleeve and revealed her duel disk, activating it.

"Well, well! Looks like Enma is all ready to go!" the announcer said while Ryu readied his disk as well, "So let's get things started!"

"Duel!"

Ryu (8000 LP) vs. Enma (8000 LP)

"I'll go first. Draw," Enma said while looking over her hand, "I summon Mystic Tomato in defence position, set one card and end my turn."

Ryu narrowed his eyes as he stared down the grinning monstrous vegetable tinted blue.

'_Alright, so she's using darks. My hand at the moment isn't outstanding, but perhaps I can get something that'll be helpful by the end of the turn,_' he thought while slapping a card down, "I summon Armageddon Knight in defence!"

A black armoured man wearing goggles appeared, swinging a sword before kneeling down (Lv. 4, 1100 Def).

"Through his monster effect I can send a Dark attribute monster from my deck to the graveyard. I choose Djinn the Presider of Rituals."

Ryu pulled the monster from his deck and slipped it into the grave, before grabbing another card from his hand and slipping it into his disk, "Next I play the Ritual spell End of the World, releasing my on field Armageddon Knight and removing the Presider of Rituals in my graveyard!"

The sky began to brighten as rays of light fell upon the arena while the two monsters turned into blue flames and shot into the air.

"The flames of chaos burn black and white! One soul will be drawn to the light and the other will be enticed by the shadows! Together they shall lead the way for the Queen's arrival!"

The blue threw his arm up as an explosion of cyan light bathed the area.

"Ritual Summon! Descend! Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

He snapped his finger at Enma.

"Battle! Ruin attacks Mystic Tomato!"

The woman shrugged as her monster was cut down, "Through Tomato's effect, I summon another in attack position."

"And I'll strike it down too," Ryu stated while drawing a card, "Do it, Ruin!"

Enma's grinning tomato recoiled in horror as the black and red clad enchantress ran it through with her staff, causing an explosion and dealing 800 points of damage from battle.

"Tomato's effect, I special summon another dark monster with 1500 or less attack from the deck," she said while looking through her cards, "I choose Steelswarm Scout."

A small and hideous insect like monster appeared before Ryu, wearing blackened armour (Lv. 1, 200 Atk).

The blue frowned. The cards he drew from Ruin's attacks were not what he had hoped to see given the current situation. He sighed while setting two cards and motioning for Enma to take her turn.

"Draw," she stated while picking up her monster and sending it to the graveyard, "I release my Steelswarm Scout to advance summon Steelswarm Moth."

Another large, bug like fiend plated in black appeared with a roar (Lv. 6, 2400 Atk).

"I activate his monster effect. If this card was Advance Summoned using a Steelswarm as a release, I can pay 1000 life Points to return up to two cards on your field to the hand. I choose your Ritual Monster and your first set card." (Enma's LP 7200 - 6200)

"What!" Ryu gasped as the monster lashed out with its tail, bouncing Ruin and his facedown back to his hand. The moment he looked back to the field Steelswarm Moth was in front of him.

"Direct attack."

The monster slammed its fist against his skull, sending shockwaves of pain through the blue's body that caused him to yell. (Ryu's LP 8000 - 5600)

"Wh-what was that!" he groaned while falling to his knees.

"Something the matter? I do not notice anything out of the ordinary," Enma said softly.

The blue struggled back to his feet while meeting his opponent's gaze.

"Then again…"

Red flashed from her eye.

"To me, a lot of things seem perfectly normal…" she spoke, her voice becoming disturbingly distorted.

Ryu looked around and saw to his dismay the crowds and announcer being blotted out. The two were now standing on an eerily lit white floor in a world with an ominous violet sky and a large, red moon looming overhead.

"Yet others find these very things strange and frightening…"

The blue looked back to his opponent with widened eyes. He could not see her face! It was completely shadowed out, with only a pair of glowing ruby eyes and a sharp toothed grin present among the black.

"By the lords…what is this?" he asked with another glance around.

"This is a duel of darkness, where wondrous things will happen," Enma said, her voice now a deep, resonating growl, "Now come, Ryu Azura. I want to know what you will see. I set another card and end my turn."

She made a beckoning motion with her arm, which looked almost claw like from the blue's distance. He raised a brow.

"What I see?" he asked while putting a finger on his deck, "I'm seeing something out of a nightmare! What kind of place is this and what do you mean by wondrous things will happen?"

Enma simply folded her arms, remaining silent. Ryu growled as he drew a card.

"I summon Beast King Barbaros to the field in attack position."

He snapped his arm out, "And I reveal my face down quick spell Forbidden Chalice! This card will increase Barbaros' attack by 400 points, but negate his effect until the end phase. However…"

The beast centaur reared up and unleashed a mighty roar as its attack soared to 3400!

"Since Barbaros' effect is negated his attack will return to its original state, then he gains the 400 bonus!" The blue explained before pointing a finger at Enma, "Strike down her monster!"

"Not bad of a move," the woman remarked, "I too will play a face down card then. I reveal my Invasive Means Trap card. First I must send one Steelswarm Monster from my deck to the graveyard, and then I select one Advance Summoned Steelswarm Monster and increase its attack by 800 points until the end phase. I send Steelswarm All Purpose Form to the graveyard as the cost."

Steelswarm Moth swung its tail in as its attack rose to 3200.

"It still isn't enough; Barbaros' attack is still higher!"

The monsters clashed their weapons together, creating a furious contest of strength before Barbaros shoved the Steelswarm back with a tackle and stabbed it with his spear to destroy it. Enma's Life Points fell by 200 more.

"How about that?" Ryu asked while snapping his fist up, "I don't know what it is you're up to here, but if you're going to try and cause me to wuss out of this fight, you're quite mistaken. I'll keep going until the last breath!"

"Is that so? Given the circumstances I have to admit I'm impressed," the woman said, "Perhaps Estrel does have reason to be concerned of you."

The blue raised a brow, "You know Estrel?"

"I've known her for a while, yes. Truly an interesting girl, is she not?"

"Interesting is putting it bluntly…" Ryu said with a sweat drop, "What do you mean she's concerned about me? What is your relation to her anyway?"

"Keep going in this duel, and I may be inclined to tell you more. However that will not be so simple. Trap activate, Invasive Ripple!" Enma shouted, throwing her arm down, "This lets me pay 500 life points to special summon a level 4 or Lower Steelswarm from the graveyard to my field. I choose Steelswarm All Purpose Form!"

A hideous cocoon like monster appeared from a burst of darkness, looking at Ryu in an almost cutely manner (Lv. 2, 1000 Atk). Enma's LP fell to 4900.

"More tribute fodder," the blue muttered as he looked at the cards in his hand and at the monster, "I end the turn."

"And I draw. Next I activate the effect of Steelswarm Scout. I can special summon it to my side of the field if I control no spell or trap cards during my standby phase. Furthermore Steelswarm All Purpose Form's effect will now activate. This monster can be counted as two releases for the Advance summon of a Steelswarm Monster. I release all three of my monsters."

Ryu nearly choked, "Three releases!"

"Yes. Three monsters are required to call forth the most powerful Steelswarm of all," Enma stated as black lightning raced across the sky before striking at the two, cleaving deep marks into the floor, "I will ask you once more, Ryu Azura. What is it that you see with those eyes? What is it that you sense?"

A vicious dark thunderbolt slammed into the ground before the blue, pushing him back with a mighty blast of wind. Gritting his teeth he looked into the storm.

"What do I see? I see darkness. Nothing but black!" he shouted angrily, "And I don't feel any-"

A cold, sick feeling cut him off. Ryu's eyes widened as a horrible pressure began to bear down on him. It was an oppressive sensation that made it difficult to breathe.

"…it's…the same…" he said softly as a great, horned figure appeared from within the storm, "I'm feeling the exact same thing as the end of Estrel's duel with Nellore. A horrible, destructive darkness!"

"And I present to you the all powerful Steelswarm Greys, a monster that will bring about your doom," Enma stated as the black, horned devil appeared in all of its glory (Lv. 10, 3200 Atk), "I activate his effect. By paying half of my life points I get to destroy everything on the field other than him."

Her life fell to 2450 as the monster raised its many arms and let out a loud, earth shaking roar followed by a massive explosion of darkness. Ryu covered his eyes as his Barbaros and set cards were cleared away by the nuke.

"Steelswarm Grey, attack the player directly!"

Ryu had no time to react as the monster unleashed a burst of black flames that struck, causing excruciating pain as his body burned hotter than ever before.

"In Duels of darkness, any damage you take is real, even if you are not facing a psychic opponent like Estrel," Enma stated, "Furthermore there is a penalty to the player who loses. Someone may come out of the duel scarred for life, driven insane or in the rare case unharmed. You however..."

She watched the blue struggle to get up to his feet, before falling to his knees and coughing.

"You already know, do you?"

Ryu grit his teeth as he tried to get back up again, mustering all of his strength just to look the enemy in the eye.

"I'm going to die…aren't I," he stated grimly.

All he got in response was silence.

"I end the turn," Enma said at last while setting a card face down, "It's now your move."

She snapped her finger at the blue.

"Make it count."

_A/N: First update of the new year. Man, I'm gonna have to really pick things up if I wanna finish this before Zexal airs._

_Anyway, Enma's deck is as you can tell a Steelswarm (also known as Inverz) deck. I was leaning towards Fabled Darkworld, but I like the recent Duel Terminal stuff moreso._


	14. Ultimate Ritual, Eidolon Summoning!

_Author's note; Long overdue, I know. This chapter's been delayed to no end, be it by writer's block or my own pickiness and need to re edit things (several paragraphs, lines and scenes I re-wrote like 7 times and the last section I spent an hour trying to come up with a line I liked) along with trying out combos and such from new or upcoming booster sets/duel terminals. However it's here at last!_

_Also thank you for the review ChaotixContraler. Several of the things you pointed out are exactly what I was aiming for when I started this story, so it pleases me to know some of my goals are turning out decent. As for what's going on behind the scenes of the plot, it'll be brought to the front later on._

_With that all out of the way, on with the chapter;_

_

* * *

_

Ryu coughed, spitting out blood as he struggled to stand up.

"Yes, that is it. Do not give up just yet. I want to see what intrigues Estrel so," Enma commented, "One who can brave our assaults and still stand. None else have been able to do so."

"What…are you people…" he said in between deep gasps, "Both of you possess an unnatural power that causes pain and suffering to others. Because of you two, many are hurt or worse and the lives of everyone here are in danger! I for one will not stand for this! It's my turn!"

He put a finger on his deck, "Draw!"

The blue looked over his hand. Despite having a two card advantage over his opponent, he currently did not have anything capable of answering Enma's Steelswarm Grey. However there was one card in his hand that could make a difference.

"I play the spell card Allure of Darkness!" he shouted while slapping the card in, "This card will allow me to draw two cards from my deck. However I must remove from play one Dark attribute monster in my hand afterwards."

He glanced at his deck and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath, then drew two cards from his deck.

"…I remove from play Sangan from my hand to pay the cost," the blue stated before snapping his arm out, "A small price to pay though, as with these cards I've drawn I'm taking your monster down!"

"Oh?"

"Just watch! I play the spell card Preparation of Rites. This lets me add one Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose to add Divine Grace - Northwemko through its effect!" he shouted as he grabbed the card from his deck, "Furthermore this card also lets me add a Ritual Spell that is in my graveyard back to my hand. I'm taking back my End of the World!"

"But I'm not done yet. After this I'm playing my field spell Ritual Church!"

Enma looked around as her horror filled world began to crumble as benches, walls and a plateau appeared. Her gaze went back to Ryu, who was now sporting a more confident stature.

"This card's effect allows me to discard one spell card to add a Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand," he explained while flashing End of the World, "And I choose to get Ritual of Grace to my hand. What I'm pitching should be obvious."

"I see. You're going to summon _her_, then?" Enma asked while rubbing her eyes. For a reason she could not quite place, the blue appeared to be shining to her!

"I play Ritual of Grace, releasing my in hand Ruin in order to Ritual Summon Divine Grace to the field!" he shouted in utter defiance while snapping his spell card up to the sky, evoking a flare of white light in the sky before slapping it into his duel disk.

"Born from chaos, the beautiful goddess blesses us with her majesty! Before her, all bow to her regal!"

Ryu revealed a blue card from his hand and slapped down, "Ritual Summon! Dance, Divine Grace - Northwemko!"

Elegantly twirling her staff the mage clad in regal gowns shot down from the flare of light above and landed in front of the blue, striking a fierce and protective stance before him (Lv. 7, 2700 Atk).

"Through her monster effect, I select Ritual Church. As long as it remains on the field, Northwemko is not destroyed by card effects," Ryu explained as he nodded to his monster.

"However, she is still able to be defeated in battle," Enma remarked, before raising a brow, "But then, you already knew that. What else do you have planned?"

"This," Ryu said while slipping a card into his disk, causing a large image to appear behind his monster, "I play the continuous spell Burden of the Mighty. While this card remains on the field, all monsters you control will lose attack equal to their level times one hundred."

He snapped a finger at Enma's monster, "Steelswarm Grey has a Level of ten, which means he will lose a thousand points of attack!"

She cursed while looking to her fiend, watching it slump while its attack fell to 2200.

"Let's do this Divine Grace!" Ryu shouted with a pump of his fist, "Strike down that reject of a rider!"

Raising her staff, Northwemko caused a great flare of holy power to erupt from the sun embedded at the top. Pointing it at the Steelswarm she fired a great beam of white light that struck and lit the fiend on fire, causing it to roar and write in pain before ultimately exploding.

"Tch!" Enma muttered as her life fell to 1950, causing her to fall onto a knee.

Heaving a deep sigh as his rage began to die down, the blue watched as his opponent staggered back to her feet.

"Is this really worth it?" he asked while her eyes met his own, "All that you've done. Why? Why are you doing it?"

"To see your worth, little blue star," she replied while wiping blood away from a fresh cut on her face, "As mysterious as Estrel and I may be you are equally an enigma, perhaps moreso."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Enma kept silent while folding her arms in what looked like deep thought. She shrugged, as if what would happen next could not be helped.

"Moment ago, you stood on the verge of death, yet I saw that you were not feeling despair like any other man. Instead your eyes revealed a great fire burning within you. A mighty blaze that can lead to all kinds of wonder," she explained while staring at the blue intently, "Your surviving that duel with Estrel as you did was no mere happenstance. Something protected you, and I want to know what it is as your potential may have an influence upon our goals."

"Your goals?" Ryu stated, "And what pray tell are they? What is it that Estrel and yourself are trying to do?"

"We are going to change the world."

He raised a brow, "Change the world? How so?"

"That I am not at liberty to discuss. However you will see soon enough, that I can assure you."

"Like I'm going to let you do that," the blue stated, "I set two cards face down, ending my turn."

Prisma sighed in frustration, a sentiment echoed by everyone else in the stands. Despite hearing the screams of Ryu shouting in pain, nobody was able to see the actual duel between himself and Enma. Instead all that could be visible was a large dome of darkness that enveloped the entire battle floor that obscured the duelists entirely from view. Attempts to examine the dome had ended in failure as even with the best equipment available no tournament official or securities member could breach its shadowy armour. Much to everyone's dismay all that could be done at this point was to wait out the duel.

"First Estrel's lightning, now this. What is going on here?" the crystal maiden wondered aloud, "And just how is Enma even pulling this off?"

"She isn't capable of such a feat," a voice said coldly, startling her.

Prisma whipped around to see a dark haired woman dressed in gothic clothing standing behind her. Something about her seemed familiar.

"You know Enma?"

The woman snorted while giving the dome a baleful look, "Know? I _am _Enma."

Now more than just Prisma's eyes were upon her. The woman found herself under the gaze of everyone in the seats nearby, having heard her claim.

"What do you mean by that?" Prisma asked as people began to murmur.

"The person dueling your friend is an impostor," she explained while fighting to hold back her anger, "On my way here I was ambushed by group of people, with her among them. Upon being detained I had my attire and deck stolen, then was held prisoner inside a warehouse while the woman came here. I only now just managed to escape."

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Prisma asked as word of her tale rapidly spread.

"I am fine. Your friend however is in a great deal of danger," Enma explained with a grave look, "Pray that he makes it through whatever horror that woman has in store for him."

Prisma kept silent as people were now shouting in the crowds, telling others that Ryu's opponent was an impostor and the real Enma was in the stands right now, leading to shouts of outrage. The crystal maiden made a silent plea as she continued to watch the dome of darkness, hoping that Ryu would be alright.

She was not alone in these thoughts. Standing in the shadows of the arena halls was Estrel, watching the duel intently. Seeing the blue at a disadvantage had upset the woman, knowing that if her comrade defeated him that he would likely die before she had a chance to duel him again. Thus she found herself doing the unthinkable; rooting for Ryu in her own way.

"Don't screw it up."

Both duelists looked around, hearing the shouts and yells of the people in the stands.

"She's an impostor!"

"The real Enma's out here! She says someone stole her identity!"

"Kick her ass!"

Ryu looked to his opponent in wonder, "You're a fake!"

The woman calling herself 'Enma' chuckled, her voice now deep and sultry.

"I see they have finally caught onto me. A pity, I was hoping to keep this charade up for a bit longer," she replied while placing a hand upon her forehead, "It seems it cannot be helped however!"

A gleam of red flashed from her eyes as she let out a great roar, causing the ground to tremble as a great fire erupted from her body.

"What the!" Ryu shouted while covering his eyes as he watched his opponent literally burn up.

The woman snapped her head back as her hair lashed about, turning from black as coal to a fiery red, followed by her dark robes transforming into a deep red long coat that had its shoulders on fire. With a swing of her arm, her duel disk also lit up, changing from the typical model to a red and orange coloured variant sporting yellow flames along it. Doing this also caused the explosion that had consumed her to die out, revealing a tall woman dressed in fiery red clothing with hair to match, and scarlet eyes that seemed to burn like candle flames.

"By the lords, what are you?" Ryu asked as he stared at the woman in awe.

"My name is Rouge," she explained while raising her hand, "And I have the ability to control fire like Estrel does with lightning."

To emphasize this she snapped her fingers and triggered a series of explosions around the field that shot high into the sky, staining the dark walls of the shadow world with crimson flames.

"Furthermore I have…other talents that you should be aware of," Rouge stated.

"Like assuming the form of other people?" the blue shouted over the roaring fires.

The woman nodded with a slight smirk, "Indeed. I can create illusions that are very close to real. As such I was able to assume the identity of Enma so I would have this chance to duel you, even if it meant using her deck. On that note, I will now draw."

The flames around the two had died out as she looked over her hand, pondering the situation. She snapped her arm to the side, "Since only you control monsters, I can special summon Steelswarm Cell from my hand to the field!"

A small, black coloured ladybug like monster appeared before her (Lv.1, 0 Atk).

"This monster cannot be released for the advance summon of a non Steelswarm monster, however. It also can't be used as material for a Synchro Summon. I also choose to play Recurring Nightmare from my hand," she stated while flashing a Spell before him, "This card allows me to add two Dark Monsters with 0 Defence in my graveyard back to my hand. I choose Steelswarm Moth and Steelswarm Grey."

A smirk appeared on her face as she observed the blue's reaction, one of dismay.

"Most interesting. You're able to read the play I have in mind right away, yet with those eyes of yours, you did not notice my true flames burning behind the shadows of my charade. Of course you probably are not at that level yet."

Ryu raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"A unique trait, the ability to sense emotions," Rouge explained as her own eyes look at him intently, as if she was trying to dissect him, "Have you not wondered why you've reacted so strongly to recent duels the way you have, or seem to be picking up on the feelings of people you've encountered?"

She had the satisfaction of seeing the blue become even paler than before while beginning to tremble.

"I release Steelswarm Scout to advance summon Steelswarm Moth once more," she stated while sending the monster to the graveyard, "Then I will pay 1000 points of life to return two cards you control back to the hand. I choose your Divine Grace - Northwemko and Burden of the Mighty."

The monster roared as his captor's life fell to 950, unleashing a blast of air straight at the blue's side of the field. Snapped out of his daze by the Steelswarm's cry, Ryu snapped his arm out and pointed to his set cards.

"Reverse card, OPEN! Zero Shield!" he shouted as a trap card sprang up, "During this turn I can have one monster I control become immune to all other card effects during this turn and unable to be destroyed by battle. However, it's current attack power is reduced to 0 as well."

He looked to his only remaining monster, who nodded back to him.

"I choose Northwemko!"

Gritting her teeth, the blue's Ritual Monster bore the pain of his trap as all of her strength was sapped in favour of ultimate protection.

"You still lose your Burden of the Mighty, which now puts my Steelswarm back to his full attacking power," Rouge stated as his strength rose to 2400, "This means an attack against your monster is as good as a direct hit now!"

She snapped her arm ahead, "Battle! Steelswarm Moth attacks Divine Grace - Northwemko!"

The monster roared while leaping to the air and swinging around, lashing out with its tail. Northwemko raised her staff to meet the attack.

"This will be the end," she stated with a smirk, "Your life is at exactly 2400 points, meaning this attack will be the last one you see."

"Are you sure about that?"

Before she could ask a great flash of white blinded Rouge, forcing her to cover her eyes from the flare. After her vision settled she looked to see Divine Grace meeting the attack of Steelswarm Moth, but was now fighting with an attacking power of only 1900!

"Ugh!" Ryu shouted as he felt black lightning lash at him, striking and rending his clothing as his life points fell to 500. Breathing heavily he looked at Rouge with a grin of his own, "Wondering…what happened? I played this…!"

A trap card flipped up from his side of the field.

"It's called Curse of Aging. By discarding one card from my hand I can reduce the attack and defence of all monsters you control by five hundred points, until the end phase. For this effect I discarded Djinn Prognosticator of Rituals."

"Stubborn till the end," Rouge muttered.

"You should know as much, since you claim to know a great deal about me!" Ryu snapped, "All these things you've just said. How do you know them? Where did you learn this from!"

Rouge smiled, "I have connections to people in…very high places. People that know much about these things."

She set a pair of cards face down and finished her turn. Divine Grace - Northwemko's attack power returned to 2700.

"It's my turn!" he shouted while drawing a card, "I summon Armageddon Knight to the field and use his effect to send Djinn Releaser of Rituals to the graveyard!"

That done he pondered his situation. What Rouge had mentioned before still lingered on his mind as now that he thought on it, he _was_ seeing his opponent a bit differently than before. Not just in physical appearance, but now the blue could faintly see a fiery aura burn from her form and with it a dark shadow seemed to be mixed in with the flames. The more he tried to study the darkness, the more chilled he found himself becoming. All of this made one question in the back of his mind come up once more.

"Then, what is Estrel's issue with me?" he asked, "You want to see what I'm capable of, but I doubt you two share the same goals."

"Indeed. I'm here strictly on professional reasons. Hers are personal, although she is yet to realize it," Rouge remarked with a tone of scorn in her voice, "What she does not know is that a part of her sees an opportunity to get her truest desire by dueling you. That is why she is here."

Curiosity peaked, he pressed further, "Her truest desire? What's that?"

"Something that will not happen," she stated as her eyes flashed red, "Because here and now, you will perish."

Explosions erupted around the two, stumbling the blue as more than once fire came far too close for his liking.

"Like hell that's happening!" he yelled, his voice roaring over the flames themselves, "I'm replaying the Burden of the Mighty you bounced last turn, putting your Steelswarm at 1800 points! Afterwards I'm having Divine Grace - Northwemko strike that thing down!"

With a snap of her staff, the spell caster smote the fiend with a blast of holy light, causing an explosion of might that nearly blew a surprised Rouge off her feet as her life points down to 50.

"And this will finish it! Armageddon Knight, attack her directly!"

The woman looked up in alarm as the dark clad warrior loomed over her with its sword raised.

"You are too hasty, Ryu Azura!" she shouted while pressing a button on her duel disk, "I activate my Raigeki Break trap card, discarding a card from my hand to destroy any card on the field. I choose your Knight!"

The warrior looked up just as a bolt of thunder struck, causing it to yell in agony before exploding. Shaking her head, Rogue rose to her feet as the smoke cleared and glared at the blue while breathing heavily.

"I set three cards face down and end my turn!" he shouted with a swing of his arm, "Now show me what you've got!"

"You will regret saying that," Rouge stated while pointing to her face down card, "During your end phase I activate Call of the Haunted to special summon Steelswarm All Purpose Form back from my graveyard in attack position. And now it is my own turn."

With a snap of her wrist she drew a card.

'_This cannot go on any longer,'_ she said in thought, _'At this rate he will awaken and that cannot be allowed to happen. I must destroy him now or else he will pose a threat in the future!'_

Her mind made up, Rouge raised up her duel disk.

"During this time I activate the effect of the Steelswarm Claw I discarded for Raigeki Break. I can remove this card from play as one of the releases towards the advance summon of a Level 8 or higher Steelswarm monster from my hand."

"You've got to be kidding me!" the blue yelled, "That means…"

"Yes. I'm going to summon Steelswarm Greys once more!" Rouge shouted as the flames burning around the two turned pitch black followed by a loud roar of thunder, "Come forth, greatest of Steelswarms!"

Ryu looked up in awe as the great horned monster appeared once again, sporting an impressive 3200 points of attack.

"However, because of Burden of the Mighty, it loses 1000 points of attack just like before," he stated.

"Indeed. Thus I shall pay half of my life points to destroy all other cards on the field. Your Ritual monster will remain alive due to her effect, but she will not live to see the end of the turn!" Rouge shouted as the monster lashed out and unleashed a wave of darkness that swallowed up the arena while her life fell to a paltry 25 points.

"It's not going to be that easy! I activate another Forbidden Chalice, increasing the attack of your Steelswarm Greys by 400 points, but negating his effect for the turn!" the blue shouted as the monster's strength rose to 2600.

"Well played, but I have one more set card and it too is a card that was seen already. The trap card Invasive Means!"

Ryu's eyes widened as Steelswarm Grey's attack shot up to 3400, causing it to roar with such ferocity that the ground itself began to tear up.

Rouge grinned, pleased with the sudden turn of events while swinging her arm out, "This will be the end, Azura. With these changes my monster will not only defeat yours in battle, but the damage will be enough to win the duel."

He didn't look towards her. His gaze was now directed to the ground. Rouge snorted.

"You were counting on that card, weren't you? It was a good play, but not enough," she said while snapping her hand ahead, "I commend you for your efforts Ryu, as you have been stubborn this entire duel. But it only goes so far, as now will be struck down here and now."

Steelswarm Grey lunged into the air and dived down at Divine Grace - Northwemko, "Now fall into the depths of hell and languish in despair!"

A loud clang filled the air, followed by a wave of might that shook the ground as her monster's attack was met with a swift swing of Northwemko's staff.

"…if you think I'm going to let this get the best of me, you have no idea who you are dealing with!" a voice shouted from the fury of battle, "Reverse card open, Chaos Defence!"

A trap card sprang up from behind Divine Grace, sporting the image of an infamous emperor dragon and knight warrior banding together in front of a dark clad sorcerer. Standing behind the card was a fiercely determined Ryu, sporting an expression that alarmed Rouge for she saw a glint of blue along his cheeks!

"This card lets me remove from play a Light and Dark Monster in my graveyard to negate the destruction of a Light or Dark Monster I control from battle or effects!" he shouted, "And I remove from play my Dark Attribute Armageddon Knight and Light attribute Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

The two monsters erupted from the blue's disk, standing before Divine Grace as a shield was formed in front of her. Steelswarm Grey's attack was met with a fierce parry, albeit one that caused Northwemko to tremble from the impact.

"Interesting card, however damage will still occur. You lose regardless, Ryu Azura!" Rouge shouted as the very force of the attack slammed into the blue and caused an explosion that shook the ground.

Northwemko and the removed from play monsters looked backwards in alarm as Steelswarm Grey leapt back to its master with a proud roar of glee.

The fiery woman snorted at the display of concern from the fallen blue's monsters, "Give it up. He's done."

"Are you sure about that?"

One by one, eyes went wide as a flash of bright cyan light began to rend the smoke asunder. Rouge in particular was shocked at not only hearing a voice from within the debris, but to see Ryu emerge from it unscathed.

"B-but how! That hit should have killed you!" she shouted.

The blue pointed to his side; where the image of a trap card could be seen.

"Defence Draw. It reduces the damage I take from a battle to zero and allows me to draw a card. This is what saved my life," he said while glaring down his opponent while lines of cyan began to appear along his cheeks, "I already said it before. I will not back down. Not now or ever."

The lines grew thicker as he spoke, running from underneath his eyes all the way down to his jaw line, taking on the shape of curved slash marks while glowing brighter and brighter with the heat of his might.

"As long as I breathe, there is always a chance. And as long as there is a chance, I will never yield to even the greatest of danger!" he roared while slamming his fist upon his chest, "Behold what keeps me going in its raw fury. My _**fighting spirit!**_"

The light from his cheeks had now engulfed his side of the dueling field, forcing Rouge to cover her eyes.

"Dammit, I was too late after all. In this case I'm playing Book of Moon from my hand on Steelswarm Grey," she muttered as her monster went into face down defence, "Very well. Show me this fighting spirit you claim gives you just strength. I end my turn."

'_This is your moment. Grasp it. Show that your star shines forever!'_ a voice said in the blue's mind as he glanced to his deck and noticed that the card he was about to draw started glowing!

Taking a deep breath while putting a finger on his deck, he grasped the card and drew, "It all comes down to this. It's my TURN!"

It was a Ritual Monster!

"What kind of card is this?" he asked, examining it closely. He had never seen this Ritual Monster before; furthermore it was also a Ghost Rare!

He shook his head, "Now's not the time. I have a chance to do something and I have to take it! I activate the effect of my Ritual Church. By discarding a spell I can add a Ritual Spell card from my deck to my hand. I'm pitching the Different Dimension Reincarnation I drew from Defence Draw."

Ryu examined his new monster closely and widened his eyes. This card would win him the duel, but only if his deck had the Ritual Spell for it! His choice was clear.

"I'm adding Eidolon Summoning from my Deck to my Hand," he stated.

"Eidolon…Summoning?"

"Yes. And I'm playing it right now! Eidolon summoning, activate!"

A spell card bearing the image of several shadowed beings appeared before him.

"This card is used to Ritual Summon any Eidolon Ritual Monster I have in my hand. However I must reveal that card, then offer monsters equal to its level or higher as releases first," he said while causing a large image of the card he just drew to appear, "The monster I choose to summon is a Level 9 Ritual Monster called Bahamut, King of Eidolons!"

Rouge was taken aback, "A Level 9 Ritual Monster?"

"For this card I'm releasing my Level 7 Divine Grace - Northwemko and removing from my graveyard my Level 3 Djinn Prognosticator of Rituals," Ryu shouted as his mage leapt into the air and was joined by a fat demon genie bearing a flail with a skull at the end.

Both monsters turned into flames that danced around each other, shooting higher and higher into the sky as thunder and lightning appeared above the arena.

"One soul will be drawn to the light and the other will be enticed by the shadows! From the skies, the dragon master will descend. Behold a fighting spirit that shines brighter than any star in the universe!"

The two fires came together, creating a mighty explosion of black and white that shook the ground, causing cracks to appear along the dome of shadows that had encased the arena all duel.

"Ritual Summon! Come forth, Bahamut the King of Eidolons!" Ryu shouted with a snap of his hand to the air.

A great beam of light flew into the storm as it took the shape of a large, powerful dragon that spun and spun like a drill. The monster smashed into the very ceiling of the shadow dome and smashed through it, causing a mighty explosion of light to spill out as Rouge's magic spell came crashing down.

"What the!"

"Argh! So bright!"

"Look at that!"

With a mighty roar that caused the walls to tremble, Ryu's monster snapped out its arms, legs and wings while casting away the light that it came from, revealing a mighty black dragon with great wings, a yellow underbelly and long horns protruding from its head. People gazed at the beast in awe as it slowly descended back into the arena and to Ryu's side, star struck by a monster lifted straight out of fantasy itself (Lv. 9, 3500 Atk).

"Bahamut's monster effect is as follows. When he is Ritual Summoned I can change the battle positions of as many monsters you control as there were releases for his summon," the blue stated as Rouge stared at the dragon, "Therefore your set Steelswarm Grey is switched into attack position."

Rouge paled as the monster swung a clawed arm out, causing her fiend to rise up from the ground and take a fighting stance with a growl. Bahamut roared back, his yell causing the ground to split apart.

"Such strength," the woman said as she looked over both monster and duelist and shook her head ruefully.

"Whatever it is that you, Estrel and the cult you two are apart of plan on doing, I will see to it you guys are stopped. Go ahead and tell that to your boss, because I'm sending you packing **right now!**" Ryu shouted with a swing of his arm, causing his dragon to fly into the air, "Let's go, Bahamut!"

The monster threw its head up while taking in a deep breath.

"Destroy Steelswarm Grey with MEGA FLARE!"

It snapped its head down, firing a volley of blasts from the mouth that struck Rouge's monster with a series of explosions. Bahamut followed this up by taking in an even greater breath as lightning and magic danced around its face. With another snap the monster fired a great beam that slammed into the impact area and triggered the largest blast yet, one that easily swallowed up the entire dueling field and birthed a plume of smoke that shot out of the stadium and into the sky. Rouge screamed as her remaining life points were literally blown away from the attack.

"This duel of darkness is _over_," Ryu said as the explosion began to die out.

"So it would seem, mores' the pity."

From the smoke an explosion of fire occurred, clearing away the debris to reveal Rouge standing within a great blaze.

"However I've learned much from our duel, Ryu Azura. I now know you are indeed an enemy to watch out for," she said as her body began to burn up, "I will do as you say and tell the others of what has happened."

With a snap of her fingers Rouge went completely up in flames, becoming nothing more than a fiery sprite with a pair of gleaming red eyes.

"Until we meet again, azure one. Be warned though the result will not be the same!" it said before exploding straight into the sky and flying off towards the horizon.

Ryu watched the whole ordeal in silence before shifting his gaze back to the ground and walking over to where Rouge had stood. The ground was blackened from the flames, but he could sill sense a bit of her lingering in the air and fought to repress a shudder.

'_Rouge and Estrel…what kind of people am I dealing with here? Both similar yet completely different,_' he thought while the markings on his face began to vanish, _'And what did Rouge mean by Estrel being able to get what she really wants by dueling me?'_

With these questions and more on his mind Ryu left the ring, not even noticing the approving gaze of a certain silver haired woman standing within the shadows of the stands.

* * *

_Author's Note; And that's the end of the duel. Some stuff is talked about, some original cards pop up and we also have the debut of Ryu's custom "Eidolon" Archetype which are obviously lifted straight out of Final Fantasy with Bahamut being the boss monster of the archetype, Ryu's strongest card AND the most powerful Ritual Monster in the game now. I actually have a ton of card ideas for these guys but I don't know if I'll actually use ALL of them, though._

_Card of the Day - Bahamut, King of Eidolons_

_Level 9 Light_

_Dragon/Ritual/Effect/3500/3000_

_This card cannot be special summoned except by an "Eidolon" Ritual Spell Card. You must also offer monsters whose total levels are equal to or greater than 9 from your hand or field as tributes. When this card is Ritual Summoned, you may change the positions of monsters on the field up to the number of tributes used for this card's summoning. When this card attacks a defence position monster with less defence than this card's attack, inflict the difference as damage to your opponent's life points._

_Bonus Card of the Day - Steelswarm Horn_

_Level 2 Dark_

_Fiend/Effect/400/200_

_This card cannot be used as a Synchro or Exceed Material Monster. You can remove from play this card in your graveyard as a release towards the advance summon of a Level 8 or higher "Steelswarm" Monster from your hand._


	15. A Fierce Rematch!  Thunder and Wind

"Ryu, are you okay! Please speak to me!"

The blue was jarred out of a slumber as he looked to the side, seeing in his blurred vision a figure nearby that was trying to tend to him. Grumbling he shook his muddled head and thought back to a few moments prior.

Following his victory over Rouge he made his way towards the waiting room before collapsing from exhaustion and injuries unknown, before being carried off by people.

"Come on, pull it together!" the voice insisted, "You can't give out now! We need you here!"

The blue rose a brow, as for a moment he thought he saw a woman with silver hair urging him. After blinking and finally getting rid of the cobwebs he saw it was a girl with icy blue locks instead.

"Prisma?" he asked, before getting a fierce nod.

"Oh thank goodness, you're all right! We were worried about you," the maiden said with a great sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that. I was just really worn out. The last duel was just…"

He fell silent thinking about it.

"What in the world happened in there?"

The blue shuddered, "I'm still having trouble understanding all of it. A lot happened in there Prisma, much of it was _not _good."

He slipped out of his jacket and lifted up one of his arms, causing the girl to gasp. His skin was bruised and cut in many places!

"These came from monster attacks…just like what happened to that Nellore guy Estrel duelled and yes, they hurt as much as they look."

Prisma took a step back as she looked over the blue again. The injuries weren't just limited to his arm. All over his body there were signs of abuse.

"All of this from just a duel?"

"A duel of darkness is what Rouge called it," Ryu explained, "A battle where there is a far greater penalty for losing. If it wasn't for this…"

He pulled a card out of his deck and revealed it to the girl.

"…I'm pretty certain I would have lost the duel and died as the result. I owe this guy big time for pulling me out of that jam."

"That's madness…" she said while examining the card, "Bahamut? I've never heard of this monster."

"Same here," the blue remarked, noting Prisma's reaction with a bit of amusement, "Surprised that I, a person whose played many styles of Ritual like beat down, Gishki and Chaos know nothing of this? I'm just as shocked that I've never heard of this guy until now. Strange, all of this."

The maiden nodded as he shuffled the card back into his deck before speaking again.

"Furthermore…this woman named Rouge is connected to Estrel. Allies by the looks of it."

"If they are, it's not by choice," Prisma said.

"Is that so?" the blue asked with a raised brow.

She nodded, "While your duel went on I saw Estrel watching in one of the corners. When you were losing she was very unhappy. In fact she was visibly upset the whole duel."

Ryu fell silent as he pondered this along with something he felt earlier, if only for a moment. During his duel against Rouge, while he was on the verge of burning out from the woman's vile assaults the blue sensed someone telling him to keep going. It was brief but he noticed it nonetheless and it was the will of someone he had never felt before. Ryu found himself wondering if it had anything to do with what Rouge said as well, that Estrel would get something she truly wanted by duelling him. The only way he'd know would be if he faced her in the finals which meant-

"Kai!" Ryu said, standing up so quickly he felt himself become dizzy, "That's right, Kai and Estrel are about to duel!"

"They're starting right now," Prisma said, motioning to the large TV, "He came here to check on you before heading out there. I asked him not to go, but…"

The blue nodded grimly, "Wish him luck. It's all we can do for him now."

"Mmm," came the reply as the two became silent once again.

"…you all know that the winner of this match will go on to participate in the finals! In this duel we have…"

"Say, Prisma?" Ryu asked.

"What is it?"

"Was there anything else…odd during my duel?" the blue asked.

Prisma shook her head, "Nothing that I can think of. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he replied while rubbing his cheek with a hand.

* * *

The crowds were silent much to the chagrin of Kai. The lack of excitement and muffled whispers were making it extremely difficult for him to get pumped up for the duel.

"Come on guys, make some noise! It's the semi finals for goodness sake!" he shouted while looking to them, "On the count of three raise up your arms and scream! One…two…three! YEEEAAAAHHHH!"

"…no."

Kai promptly vaulted into the ground face first whilst one of his legs twitched in the air, "You have _got_ to be kidding me…"

"It's no use. They do not speak a word because they are paralyzed by fear," a voice said from behind, "What happened during my last duel is still fresh on their minds."

The Kazemugen glanced back to see Estrel standing on the other side of the field with her arms crossed.

"They are afraid that what happened to Nellore will happen to them, that I will strike them down with my strength," she continued as a smile appeared on her face, "I can see the terror in their eyes. This pleases me…greatly."

"And it pleases me to have another chance to fight you again, Estrel Galaxia," Kai said while activating his duel disk, "The strongest opponent I've ever met and the only person to defeat me so soundly. I can't wait to duel you once more."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "You…wish to fight me again?"

"Yes."

"Even after what happened to you before?" Estrel asked, noting with satisfaction that her question made the man flinch.

Thus his next words confused her all the more.

"It's because of that why I'm stoked to take another swing at you. You are a challenging opponent that will require every ounce of skill that I possess to defeat," the Kazemugen said before snapping up a fist, "A duel like this comes seldom and I plan to make the most of it! So enough with the talk, give me your best shot!"

"You will rue saying those words," the woman said while activating her duel disk.

"Maybe, maybe not. What happened before is now irrelevant. All that matters is this moment and nothing else. Now, let's do this!"

Kai (8000)

vs.

Estrel (8000)

"I'll take the first move…and draw!" Kai shouted with a snap of his arm, "Ah, this is quite nice. I'll play the Terraforming spell from my hand. This card allows me to search my deck for a field spell and add it to my hand. The choice is an obvious one. I'm taking Dragon Ravine!"

The card popped out of the deck and into his hand, before everything else what shuffled furiously.

"Now I'll play Dragon Ravine and activate it's effect, discarding my Dragunity Arma Leyvatein to the graveyard in order to add Dragunity Dux from my deck to my hand," he explained as the dueling field became a canyon cast in a sunset with dragons flying about, "Afterwards I will play Cards of Consonance from my hand, discarding Dragunity Phalanx and drawing two more cards from my deck.

Heaving a breath the Kazemugen examined his new hand and the contents of his graveyard, "All right, here we go! I summon Dragunity Dux to the field and through his monster effect, equip Dragunity Phalanx to him. After this…"

The infamous winged monster flew down from the sky and mounted on the small dragon.

"I'll special summon Dragunity Phalanx to the field and tune my monsters!"

Dux leapt into the air followed by Phalanx roaring as it transformed into a series of rings.

"The mighty spear of wind shall rend through my enemies, hindered not by magic or enhancements! Synchro Summon! Pierce forward, Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg!"

A large, red Dragon with a massive spear for a head appeared within an explosion of light, bearing a red clad winged warrior holding a javelin upon its back (Lv. 6, 2400 Atk).

"Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg's monster effect activates! Once per turn I can add a Level 4 or lower dragon or winged beast monster from my deck to my hand followed by discarding any dragon or winged beast from my hand. Using this I'll add Dragunity Legionnaire to my hand and discard Dragunity Aklys. After this I set one card face down and end my turn."

"A strong start from the Kazemugen!" the announcer shouted as people began to cheer from the crowds, "Three summons AND a big monster in a single turn! I'd expect nothing less!"

Estrel snorted as she drew her card and looked over her hand then at Kai's monster. She did have a means of getting it off the field, but it would take some effort.

"I have no choice, it seems," the woman said with a sigh as she slapped a card down, "Since you control monsters and I do not. I can special summon this monster from my hand."

The ground exploded before her as a large, dragon like creature made of metal shot up from the hole and let out a mechanized roar, (Lv. 5, 2100).

"A Cyber Dragon? Damn," Kai whistled while looking up at the monster.

"Next I will summon Thunder King Rai-Oh in attack and head into the battle phase and have Cyber Dragon attack Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg."

This brought about a series of gasps and questions from the audience. Ryu raised a brow.

The robotic serpent reeled its head back before unleashing a blast of blue fire at the monster who promptly charged at it while swinging its spear about.

"Since you have no response to this attack I will now activate a card effect during the damage step," Estrel explained as she grabbed a card from her hand and revealed it to her opponent, "I will send this Honest from my hand to the graveyard to have Cyber Dragon gain attack equal to your monster, putting him at 4500 during this turn. Destroy Gae Dearg."

The fire struck and exploded, consuming Kai's monster with unrelenting ferocity while dealing a hefty amount of damage to his life points.

"Gae Dearg, no!" he shouted while falling to 5900.

"Thunder King Rai-Oh. Attack directly."

Lightning struck the Kazemugen, causing him to fall to his knees pain as shocks ran through his body and his Life Points fell to 4000."

Estrel smirked. It took more cards than she wanted to do this, but the result she saw before her was well worth the work.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Kai grunted as he got back to his feet, breathing heavily.

"Having fun, are we?"

He lifted his head up and met her gaze with one of his own, before grinning.

"The most in ages!" Kai shouted while snapping up a fist to the surprise of his opponent, "The strength of your dueling coming at me like this. It's exhilarating! It only makes me want to fight just as hard, if not more!"

Kai put a finger on top of his deck and drew while shouting, "It's my turn! Now, let me show you the strength of my dueling!"

He slapped a card onto his disk.

"I'll summon Dragunity Legionnaire to the field and with his effect, equip my in graveyard Dragunity Aklys to him. Now with this…"

The Kazemugen pointed a finger at Estrel's monsters, "Those two are going down! I activate the effect of Dragunity Legionnaire, sending one Dragunity card equipped to a monster to the graveyard to destroy a face up monster. Take down that metal gecko, Legionnaire!"

Kai's monster roared while leaping to the air and throwing a large, dragon like spear at Estrel's Cyber Dragon, skewering the monster through before causing an explosion of smoke and metal shrapnel.

"Ugh…you'll pay for that!" she growled while covering her face from the soot.

"But there's more. When Aklys is sent to the graveyard by the effect of a card, one card on the field is destroyed immediately. I elect to choose your Thunder King."

The monster promptly exploded on the spot, leaving the woman's field bare save for her face down cards.

"Legionnaire, direct attack!" Kai shouted, snapping a finger in as the monster rushed in/

"Tch!" Estrel grunted as she was clubbed across the face by the monster and had her life points fall to 6800.

"I'll set a card of my own and end the turn," the Kazemugen said before crossing his arms, "Well then, how was that? Got your heart pumping? There'll be more explosive plays like that as this duel goes on, I can assure you of that!"

"I'm not impressed," she remarked while taking her turn and grinning upon seeing what she drew, "All you're doing is squawking loudly and bouncing around just because you made a good move."

The woman looked at her hand before shifting her gaze to Kai, a dangerous glint of red present in her eye, "Especially when all it takes is a single play to make it a waste of effort."

"I activate my face down trap card Call of the Haunted and revive Thunder King Rai-Oh from my graveyard. Next I will release him in order to advance summon Batteryman Charger from my hand to the field."

Estrel snapped an arm out as her monster began to flare with lightning.

"Charger's effect allows me to special summon a Batteryman other than itself from my hand or deck to the field when advance summoned, and I opt to summon Batteryman AA from my deck in attack position. Upon doing so I can now play this from my hand!" she shouted while grabbing and revealing a spell card to her opponent.

"That card!" Kai gasped as his grin from earlier turned into a look of horror.

"Yes, this card. Inferno Reckless Summon activate! Special summon all remaining copies of Batteryman AA from my deck to the field in attack!"

The Kazemugen fell silent as he looked through his deck for the remaining copies of Dragunity Legionnaire and summoned them onto his side of the field in defence.

Estrel snorted, "Not enjoying yourself anymore? What's wrong? You were going on and on about the excitement of fighting me. Now that I'm flexing a bit of muscle you're upset! Disgusting. Crushing you down will be less entertaining than I had hoped."

"Icarus Attack!"

Two explosions rocked Estrel's side of the field as all but one of her Batteryman AA was slain, leaving her with just the lone copy and Charger in play. Growling she threw an arm out, slicing the smoke apart with a whip of thunder and revealing Kai with an arm outstretched.

"Surprised by that? I'd have done it sooner, but I was busy thinking some things out," he explained while pulling in his arm and pointing to his revealed trap, "The summoning of all our monsters opened up a wide array of plays for me and I had to consider the best one in the form of this Icarus Attack Card. It lets me release a Winged Beast monster to destroy any two cards on the field."

The woman snorted once more before pointing a finger out, "Battle! Charger, attack his attack position Dragunity Legionnaire!"

"It won't be that easy! I activate another trap card in Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi!" Kai shouted while pressing a button on his duel disk, "By releasing one wind monster I control, that being my defence position Legionnaire…I can move any card on your field to the bottom of your deck!"

He threw his arm forward, "And I'm choosing to spin Batteryman Charger off the field!"

The winged monster leaped into the air before transforming into a sphere of wind that was promptly hurled at the Batteryman, causing it to stumble backwards before flying off the field and into Estrel's duel disk.

"What now? Plan on attacking my monster with your one Batteryman AA?"

"Mouthy little kender…" she growled while considering her options, "Very well. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Ryu heaved a sigh of relief from his spot next to Prisma in the stands, having recently moved there from the waiting room to there for a better view of the duel.

"That…was a close one," he said while slumping down, "Had he not played those traps…"

The blue briefly flashed back to his duel with Estrel and shuddered.

"He'll be fine now," Prisma said, watching the two intently, "Estrel's key combo was just disrupted and it'll take a few turns for her to make another push like that again. In that time…"

She made a fist, "He'll win!"

"I wish I could share your enthusiasm, but something about this is bothering me."

The maiden looked at Ryu with a puzzled expression.

He continued, "For a big push that got stopped, Estrel took things very well. Given her temper I'm very surprised she's not upset. That in itself would concern me, but it's also something else that's got me on edge."

Prisma fell silent as Kai took his turn.

"Draw!" he shouted before smirking, "Excellent. I'll use the effect of Ravine to discard Dragunity Brandistock to get Dragunity Dux from my deck to my hand. After that I'll summon him and equip Phalanx to him via his monster effect!"

Kai snapped his arm out, "Now I'll special summon my equipped Phalanx to the field, giving me just the setup I need to-"

Estrel threw her own arm out, "Trap activate. Chain Disappearance!"

Before the Kazemugen could speak his Dragunity Phalanx was skewered by a spearheaded chain link, lifting it into the air while it struggled helplessly in an attempt to be free.

"My Phalanx!" he shouted before the chain snapped down and stabbed into his deck.

"If a monster with 1000 points of attack or less is summoned, this card can remove it along with all other copies of that card in my opponent's deck from play."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kai roared as his remaining Phalanx were ripped out his deck and hurled into another plane of existence for the duel.

"One card. That's all it takes," the woman said as the excitement in the crowds died to a hush.

Kai too could not speak. Unable to comprehend he simply stood in place, staring at his duel disk.

"And now. You're finished."

_A/N: Uhh, hey guys. How about that Zexal? I know, this is very, very long overdue. I got sidetracked a lot while writing this (first Dissidia 2 came out, now I'm trying to complete FF4 PSP and I still have to finish Over the Nexus) and I had a couple bouts of writer's block along with being my usual picky self over some things._

_Onto the chapter itself. Inevitable rematch between Kai and Estrel pitting Batteryman and Dragunity against each other and more of their styles are being shown. Estrel in addition to the OTK likes to mix in some Gemini-Beat esque control while Kai plays straight up Dragunity. All is not well though as Estrel springs what is (at this moment) one of the most feared cards to see in a duel in Chain Disappearance. Also I've gone back to earlier chapters and made name changes to Kai and Prisma's monsters, reflecting their naming seen in recent video games and new sets (the Gems in particular had some major name changes). And that's pretty much it. G'Luck to people buying Extreme Victory boxes. I'm hoping for a playset of Dodger Dragon myself._


	16. Kai vs Estrel, Duel of the One Turn Kill

_A/N; Sorry this one took so long. I was doing fine until the end when I started having problems coming up with dialogue that I found satisfactory. I'm rather picky when it comes to banter between people as basic "no u" name calling just won't suffice._

The arena was quiet and filled with tension. Moments before the crowds were buzzing with excitement over the explosive plays performed by both duelists. Now the spectators could only watch in stunned silence as Kai Kougare was forced to make the best of the situation he was in.

"With this, your deck is crippled and your chances of winning are all but slim," Estrel said while making the motion of grasping something with her hand and crushing it.

Prisma looked to Ryu, "What does she mean?"

"A Dragunity deck's greatest strength is its ability to rapidly Synchro Summon monsters to apply pressure on the opponent," he replied gravely, "However it is extremely reliant on the graveyard and having Dragunity Phalanx in there. Without him the deck loses a tremendous amount of speed and the ability to perform its frequent Synchros. Kai will now have to find other, less conventional means of utilizing the abilities of his deck."

"Poor sir Kai…" the maiden said while the blue put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Don't count him out yet. Kai's an extremely talented duelist after all. If anyone is capable of getting out of this situation, it's him."

Mollified, Prisma nodded as she watched the man shake his head and snap out his trance.

"Ouch. That was brutal," he groaned while looking at his opponent, "I wasn't expecting something like that to happen, at least not in a one game duel. I gotta admit that's an impressive tech choice. I wonder what other surprises you have in store with that deck."

The woman shrugged, "If you manage to survive long enough, perhaps you will see."

"Then that settles it! I'll just have to keep on going!"

Kai swung his arm in before whipping it forward and pointing a finger at Estrel, "Dragunity Dux has an attacking power of 1700 at this point, enough to destroy your lone Batteryman in battle! Go for it!"

The winged commander quickly flew in and slew the woman's monster, causing an explosion that dropped her life points to 6100.

"Tch, you are a stubborn one…" she growled as Kai signalled the end of his turn, "Very well. If you plan on continuing to bark and dance around then I'll put you down for good. I draw."

She slapped a card down, calling forth Batteryman9V in attack position and quickly ordered it to destroy Dragunity Dux in battle, dealing 200 points of damage to him.

"Yeah, yeah! Come on, keep it coming!" he shouted after the blast cleared, "I'm starting to feel it!"

Estrel raised a brow, "Feel what?"

"The desire," he said while snapping up his fist with a grin, "Can't you tell? You're motivated to put more into this now. Just like I am!"

"I'm nothing like you," the woman snorted, "I have no 'desire' to be hot blooded like you, not over something like this. Our battle is a means to an end. Nothing more."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. Very wrong. This is more than a battle. It's a clash of strength between two strong people. One will win and one will lose, but both are adamant on being the victor! This however is only achieved by giving the fight everything! That is what a real duel is about!"

Ryu nodded while Prisma smiled.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Kai shouted with a snap of his arm, "I'll activate the effect of my Dragon Ravine field spell and discard a card from my hand to get Dragunity Legionnaire from my deck. Now I'll summon him!"

A blast of wind appeared before the man, signalling the arrival of another military like man dressed in armour styled after a bird (Lv. 3, 1200 Atk).

"And like Dux before him, Dragunity Legionnaire will equip Dragunity Aklys from my graveyard to him-"

Estrel snapped her arm to the side, "Quickplay spell. Book of Moon; activate."

Kai stopped himself in mid pose before slumping over with a sigh.

"Dragunity Legionnaire is switched to face down defence position and as such, will not equip a card from your graveyard to himself."

"Ugh, foiled again," Kai remarked, "Alright, I'll set a card face down and end the turn."

Estrel took her turn and drew a card, before looking at Kai with a sneer, "Are you pleased now? This is what you wanted after all. A chance to showcase your strength."

She snorted at this.

"Yet for all of that hot blood you've shown….it's amounted to little. You kick and scream like a child refusing to accept punishment though he knows there is nothing that can be done about it. All it does is make the end result more difficult. I would be much easier and less painful to accept what fate has decreed."

Kai shook his head, "It's one thing to accept there is nothing to be done and another to outright run away when there is still a chance before you. Sure I could give up now and save myself a crushing defeat, but that's not acceptable to me. If I don't try to win despite these odds, then how will I ever grow?"

"One can only become so strong on victory and experience alone. To become truly better you have to be pushed beyond your limits which in turn will help you realize unseen potential," he explained before snapping up his fist, "That is why I must win against you, to grow as a duelist and to be able to face greater challenges!"

Kai whipped a finger at Estrel.

"I fight the strong to become stronger! I become stronger so I can fight the strongest! I fight the strongest to become the absolute best! That is my creed and it would do you well to remember it!"

"You tell her, Sir Kai!" Prisma shouted, before blushing at her outburst and the attention it drew.

She was not alone, however.

"…yeah! Go for it Kai!" another voice shouted.

"You can do it! Kick her ass!"

One by one the once silent spectators came back to life, wildly cheering for the Kazemugen much to the dismay of Estrel.

"Well done," Ryu said to Prisma as he too felt his spirits being lifted by the roar of Kai's name being chanted by the crowds, "You got the people back into this."

"I-I only spoke what was on my mind," the maiden said with a flush of embarrassment."

The blue grinned, "Then you should do that more often."

"You…think so?"

"Never be afraid to voice your opinion. Everyone has the right to say what is on their mind, chaise their dreams and to take control of their lives."

Prisma nodded before the two shifted their gazes back to the duel.

Estrel growled as the chanting and cheering grew to a fever pitch, nearly drowning out her own thoughts.

'_Damn it all to hell. I've lost my grip on everything! I need to take back control of the duel and put these hicks back in their place.'_

She looked at her hand, _'And it must be done now!'_

"I release Batteryman 9V to advance summon another Batteryman Charger from my hand!" she shouted.

Kai threw his arm out, "And to that I will activate this face down card, the trap known as Bottomless Trap Hole! This card will destroy your Charger and remove it from the game!"

"Damn you! I'll make you pay for this!" Estrel roared as Charger found itself sinking into oblivion, never to be seen again, "Batteryman Charger's monster effect still goes through since it triggers upon normal summon. I special summon Batteryman Fuel Cell from my deck to the field!"

She swung her arm in, lightning dancing around her form as her monster rushed across the battlefield, "Annihilate his Dragunity Dux!"

Upon closing in the monster raised its arm, calling forth a charge of lightning before blasting it at Kai's monster and triggering a mighty explosion that threw the Kazemugen off his feet. The crowd gasped in horror as they watched the man crash into the ground a few meters away, groaning.

Estrel spat on the ground, "Where's your bravado now? One play and-"

"Are you done yet?"

Back on his feet, Kai dusted himself off before slapping his chest, "Well? I'm serious! Do you have any moves left this turn? Come on! Bring me more of this! Things are starting to get good now!"

He threw his arms down, stomping the ground with his feet all the while as a rush of adrenaline like none other began to course through his body.

"Show me what you've got! I'm begging you!"

The woman growled as she looked over her hand. How she wished to wipe that expression off his face!

"…I set a card face down and end my turn."

"And now, it's my turn! Aww yeah!" he shouted with a grin and a snap of his arm, "DRAW!"

His eyes widened. _It_ came.

"First I'll set a card face down. Then I'll activate the effect of Dragon Ravine and discard Dragunity Aklys in order to add another one from my deck to my hand."

Estrel raised a brow to this.

"Now I summon Dragunity Aklys from my hand!"

A small red dragon flew down from the skies, taking its place in front of Kai (Lv. 2, 1000 Atk).

"And through his monster effect I can special summon a Dragunity card from my hand and equip Aklys to it. I'm choosing my Dragunity Arma Mystletainn!"

He threw an arm forward, "But that's not all!"

Kai snapped his hand to the skies, "By removing from play a monster equipped with any Dragunity card, I can special summon from my graveyard my all powerful Dragunity Arma Leyvaten!"

The Kazemugen snapped his arm up, "Be revived, Leyvaten!"

A blast of wind erupted, swirling around the field as the large dragon knight sprang out of the ground with a mighty roar.

"Leyvaten's monster effect activates! When summoned he will equip one Dragon from the graveyard to himself, and I'm picking Dragunity Brandistock! This will allow Leyvaten to attack twice during the battle phase. However…"

"However?"

"Estrel. I'm pleased to say this duel and everything that's happened thus far was well worth it. For this is the moment I've longed to see, where I ascend beyond the plateau I currently rest on and soar to new heights."

The woman raised an eyebrow, her expression showing a bit of confusion.

"From my hand I play the equip spell Symbol of Heritage!"

Estrel's eyes, along with Ryu, Prisma and everyone else in the arena widened at this.

"This card can only be played if I have three monsters of the exact same name in my graveyard. Upon this I can special summon one of those monsters to my field and equip this to the card. However if this card is removed from the field, the monster is destroyed," Kai explained while slipping the spell in, "With Heritage I'm reviving one of my three Dragunity Aklys back to the field!"

He snapped up his fist, "Now the stage is set. It's time to summon _him_ to the field!"

"Him?" Estrel asked, before her expression paled, "Eight and two. Oh no!"

"That's right! I'm tuning my level 8 Dragunity Arma Leyvaten with my Level 2 Dragunity Aklys!"

"A level ten Synchro monster!" Prisma shouted in surprise as the large orange dragon flew into the air and was surrounded by a series of green rings.

"The flames of battle rage ever fierce within this monster's soul. Burn hotter than the fires of hell itself! Synchro Summon!" Kai shouted as a bright white light engulfed the area.

A loud roar shook the field as the flare died out, revealing a large monster with three long necks that thrashed about.

"Show yourself, _**Trident Dragion**_!"

Another roar came after this, dispelling the flames as the monster now stood in full glory (Lv. 10, 3000 Atk).

Kai snapped his arm out, "Trident Dragion's monster effect activates! When this card is Synchro Summoned I can destroy up to two cards I control. For this turn he can attack that many more times!"

"Three attacks!" Estrel said in shock.

"For this I'll destroy Dragon Ravine and my just set Icarus Attack," the Kazemugen stated as two of the dragon's heads whipped around and spat fireballs at the named cards, destroying them as it began to flare with newfound strength.

Kai whipped his arm out while swinging in with the other, snapping a finger at Estrel as his monster let out a terrifying roar that shook the ground.

"Battle! Trident Dragion, attack Batteryman Fuel Cell with Trident Flame!"

The dragon snapped a head forward, spitting a blast of fire at the monster and causing an immediate explosion as seven hundred points of damage were dealt to the woman.

"Attack number two will be a direct blow!"

Estrel yelled as she was struck by a fierce burst of flame and dealt three thousand full points of damage.

"Ugh! This…this can't be happening!" she yelled while staggering, "How…is it that he found the strength to do this!"

"It's because I've been pushed to the next level, Estrel!" Kai shouted, the red hot flames of both battle and his soul burning in his eyes, "I've had to dig deep down inside to find the strength of my true self and use it."

"True…self…" the woman said before gasping and clutching her head with a grimace.

"This will be the end!" the Kazemugen shouted while swinging in his other arm, "Trident Dragion! Attack one last time! Triiiiident! FLAAAAAAAAAME!"

A fireball larger than the last was shot at Estrel, who looked up just as it struck her full force and caused a mighty explosion of flame. With a yell the woman was thrown off her feet as her remaining life points fell to zero.

The crowd went berserk.

"It's been decided! Despite being crippled by his opponent, Kai Kougare pulls off a masterful comeback to win the duel and move onto the finals! Give it up for the Kazemugen!" the announcer shouted.

Deafening cheers shook the stadium as people shouted Kai's name over and over again.

"He did it! He beat her!" Prisma said while bouncing in her seat, "Way to go Sir Kai!"

"So he did," Ryu said while watching Kai walk over to his opponent with an outstretched hand.

"Here. Let me help you up," he said while bending over, "Good game, by the way-"

"Don't touch me!" Estrel snarled while slapping his hand away, "Just…stay back!"

Ryu's eyes widened as a loud, heartbeat like sound drummed through his head.

'_The dark feeling again!'_ he gasped inwardly while clutching his head, _'It's just like when she snapped on Nellore!'_

"Hey, no need to be a sore sport about this," the Kazemugen said with a frown as she struggled to stand up.

"I said _leave me be_!" the woman shouted, unleashing a vicious blast of lightning with a swing of her arm that threw Kai back.

The cheering came to a stop as the Kazemugen landed on his back again while Estrel struggled to her feet, clutching her head all the while.

"Sir Kai!" Prisma shouted as Ryu left his seat and ran through the stands towards the ring.

The woman snapped her head back as lightning flew up from her body, triggering loud roars of thunder in the air as the criminal markings on her cheek shimmered between gold and black. Shifting her eyes to the Kazemugen she raised a hand and caused the raging lightning to stream towards her, gathering into a point above her finger.

"Estrel, no!" Ryu shouted as he leaped over the rails and landed on the arena floor and sprinted towards her, "Don't do this!"

"He is right. Do not do this," a soft, commanding voice said.

Estrel's eyes went wide and felled her hand, a cold chill running up her spine as she felt a hand upon her shoulder. The blue immediately came to a halt.

Standing beside the woman was a tall figure clad in dark, placing a hand on her shoulder in a restraining manner that immediately brought an end to the thunder and lightning that was thrashing about the arena. Ryu noted that the person wasn't applying any force to keep Estrel in place either. This only made him more ill at ease.

The person was a woman almost as tall as he, wearing what appeared to be black plate mail adorned with a long cape of similar colour. The armour was quite detailed bearing gold trimming, red jewels, long spikes upon the shoulder pads and a white skull along the center of the breastplate. The figure also had black hair in two braids that stopped at the elbows and was wearing a mask that covered the eyes and nose, making it hard to read facial expressions.

"M-Master Noir?" the woman asked with a glance to the figure in dark, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you back."

"But-"

Noir cut her off with a gesture, "You've already done enough. You've no need to waste anymore of your strength regarding your mission."

Ryu raised an eyebrow, "Mission?"

"Indeed Ryu the Blue Star," she replied, ignoring his surprised look of her mentioning his name, "Estrel was sent here to carry out a goal much like Rouge and she has done just that."

Noir made a sweeping gesture with her arm, "These walls bear the scars of her fury and the people tremble in fear. When they look upon Estrel, they cower knowing that they too could be torn to shreds if she is angered. Such is her power, and ours."

"Rouge mentioned something about her and Estrel being part of a group," the blue stated, noting that as the woman spoke he could feel the same strange pressure bearing down on him like with the others.

Ryu also noticed that he felt something else about this woman. He couldn't quite place a finger on it but there was a nagging feeling he was having from this encounter. "She is correct. We are called Xanthos and I lead it. My name is Noir," the person said with a slight bow.

"And you guys want to change the world or something like it."

"Also correct. Things as they are cannot be left alone any longer. Unless we take action, I see only doom on the horizon for this planet."

"And Estrel spazzing out on people is relevant to this how?" the blue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Estrel's mission was to come here and deliver a message to the people of this arena and those watching the tournament around the world," Noir explained with a glance to the now passed out woman, "A simple one at that, best done through action over words."

Ryu was taken aback, "All of this just to get a point across? What the hell could you want to say-?"

"Do not cross us. Or else."

The blue fell silent.

"Mission accomplished," Noir stated while looking around, "Now if you'll excuse us, we shall take our leave before security arrives."

With a swing of her arm Noir brought her cape in, enveloping both women within its dark folds as the two vanished from sight entirely! The crowd was quick to react with horrified gasps and jeering insults while Ryu went over to where Kai was now standing.

"Are you okay?" he asked while looking the Kazemugen over for signs of injury.

"Compared to the last time I dueled her I'm quite fine," he replied before sighing, "But that's nothing compared to what I saw. Do you have any idea what the hell just happened?"

"I don't know. Something strange is going on here and it's giving me a bad feeling," the blue said grimly.

"Estrel, Rouge and now Noir. I have a feeling we'll meet them again."

Ryu nodded, "Yeah. We'll have to be ready to deal with them when that happens."

"And the best way to do that is to get stronger which is easily done by us having an epic battle in the finals of this tournament!" Kai said with a grin while putting a hand on Ryu's shoulder, "Of course to do this, you have to win your next duel."

"That I do…" the blue said while hiding a smirk. Some priorities never changed, it seemed.

"Glad we got that settled then! I'm gonna head off and get ready. G'luck man!"

Ryu nodded and gave his thanks as the Kazemugen walked away before shifting his attention to the ring.

"Good luck indeed," he said to himself while walking over to his designated spot, "I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

The blue heaved a sigh while taking his place on the center stage and waited.

_A/N; And with this Kai comes back from what would be considered a lost duel with a mighty Trident Dragion OTK. Some aspects of both him and Estrel are shown (Estrel for instance is the type of player who runs one of techs based on what she feels she'll see alot of on a given day while Kai reveals that he's a fight nut much like Obelisk the Green Slayer of Mega Man fanfiction fame including a rendition of 'the speech' that my friends are rather fond of.) A new character in Noir is revealed along with the organization Xanthos while heading into the next duel of the semi finals. Until then!_


	17. Interrupted Dance

Ryu grunted as he moved his arms about and stretched, thankful for the opportunity to work out the stiff feelings in his muscles and for the opportunity to let his thoughts settle down. A great deal had happened in one single duel and the blue could tell the crowds were still buzzing over the surprises that occurred after Kai defeated Estrel.

"Xanthos," he said to himself, recalling the name of the mysterious organization the woman was apart of, led by the equally obscure Noir, "I've never heard of them before. At least not back when I was on the force. I wonder if maybe…"

He shook his head, "No. This isn't the time to be brooding over that stuff. Focus on what's going on here. You've got an important duel ahead of you."

The blue looked to the stands, spotting Kai and Prisma seated near the front row now and waving at him.

"That's right. Win this and you're in the finals. Lose and oh well."

Ryu shrugged as he heard the sound of someone coming towards him.

"Regardless, I'm just glad that things will be going back to normal now that Estrel has been eliminated," he remarked while turning to face his opponent, "I'm sure you appreciate…it…too?"

Standing before him was a tall figure wearing a hooded black cloak that covered everything, making it impossible for the blue to discern any details of whom he was dealing with.

Ryu was quick to put his face in a palm and groan.

"Oh you have _**got**_ to be kidding me. _**Another**_ one of you guys! How many of you people _**are there**_!"

"My apologies Ryu the Blue Star. I come to you as this because it was my only option," the figure explained before grasping the center of its robe and ripping it off.

Gasps filled the air as the cloak flew into the sky and revealed the figure underneath. Ryu's eyes went wide. The person underneath the cloak wasn't another member of Xanthos like he had suspected. Instead what he saw was an equally dangerous character, if not more!

The person standing before him was Dray.

"…No. No freaking way," he said as he saw a glimpse of a tattered and slightly burnt white lab coat along with a navy blue cape blowing in the wind, "…Seriously?"

The doctor let out a long, cackling laugh while crossing his arms, "Bwahahahaha! I see my appearance has left you completely dumbstruck! Excellent, that makes wearing that horrid cloak completely worth it!"

Ryu blinked, "You…dressed up like that just to surprise me?"

"Indeed!"

"That's…really stupid."

"SILENCE! I WILL HEAR NONE OF IT!" Dray shouted while snapping a finger at the blue, "Someone like you cannot grasp the complexities that are my plans!"

The blue snickered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Who is this guy?" a voice muttered from the stands, a sentiment that was echoed throughout the arena.

Ryu groaned knowing full well what was going to happen next as he saw a gleam in the mad scientist's eye.

"You don't know who I am? Then I will educate you all!" he said while making a dramatic swing of his arm, "I am Dr. Jason Dray Masters and soon this world will be MINE!"

One person gasped, another coughed and the rest of the crowd kept silent.

"…they do not fear me," Dray said with a sigh.

"You're about as fearsome as Base Set Gastly," the blue remarked.

"That does it!" the mad scientist roared while turning around, "The time has come for us to put an end to our long, drawn out rivalry! Too often you have foiled my attempts at world domination!"

"I've…what?"

"Do not lie to me! If it were not for your meddling, I would have this planet in the palm of my hand by now! But no! You had to distract me the other day while I was in the middle of laying out my plans, making me forget everything I had come up with beforehand!"

"You never did answer my question. Hang out with Allenby or fight in the Maxter?" Ryu asked.

"Dammit man you can't expect me to answer that right away! Both choices are just too good!" Dray shouted before shaking his head, "Enough! Now we battle!"

"Wait, **you** duel?" the blue asked, "Since when?"

"I am a man of many, many talents, string bean!" he said while snapping in his arm, revealing an exact copy of the new duel disk he had asked Ryu to use in this tournament.

"So much for things being normal here…"

Ryu (8000 LP) vs. Dray (8000 LP)

"I'll go first," the blue said with a snap of his hand, "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands to the field. Using his effect I'll add the Ritual of Grace to my hand."

He snapped his arm out, "After that I'll play Pot of Duality and reveal the top three cards of my deck."

Dray nodded as images of Armageddon Knight, Pot of Duality and Ritual of Destruction appeared before him.

"I'm adding Knight to my hand and shuffling the rest into my deck. I'll follow up by setting three cards and ending my turn. Your move."

"Very well. I will draw!"

The scientist looked over his hand before slapping two cards face down and setting a monster, "And that's all."

Ryu frowned. He was hoping to bait out an attack against his Manju and respond accordingly. More importantly he had hoped to figure out what kind of deck he was facing. Odd it may seem to find himself dueling Dray, the blue reminded himself that he had defeated Amond handily in the previous round and that man was playing Legendary Six Samurai.

"If that's the case I'll have to be a bit daring. It's my turn and I draw!" he said while mulling his choices over, "I'll summon Armageddon Knight to the field and using his effect I'm sending Djinn Presider of Rituals to the grave. Now then…"

He snapped an arm forward, "Its time to fight! Armageddon Knight, go for it!"

The warrior rushed in and slammed its sword down as Dray's set monster was flipped up, revealing a small imp like creature that was made of kitchen materials bolted together while sporting a defence of 500 points.

"Just low enough to be taken down!" the blue said while pumping his fist.

The scientist smirked as Armageddon Knight's blade struck his monster and flew off after a loud and echoing crash. Both warrior and duelist looked at the creature in confusion as it

"Normally yes, but this guy is a little bit different," Dray explained as his monster hooted in glee, "This card is Scrap Goblin, a monster who can't be destroyed by battle by any means. However if he's attacked while in face up defence; he'll destroy himself at the end of the battle phase."

Ryu raised a brow as he pondered the situation. He could strike at the monster with Manju to get rid of it and be done with the problem, but part of him was bothered that Dray revealed this downside to its defences so quickly and without lament. The blue was already at a disadvantage in facing a deck type he knew nothing about and he would only imagine what other tricks his foe had in mind.

"Better err on the side of caution on this one," he said to himself, "I'm gonna skip attacking with Manju and end my turn here."

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this scott-free! Before your turn is over I'm activating my face down card called Scrapstorm!" Dray shouted while causing a Quickplay spell to appear on his side of the field, "This card selects a Scrap monster I control and allows me to send any Scrap monster that is in my deck to the graveyard."

Ryu nodded, indicating he was allowing this play to go through as the scientist went through his deck.

"I'll send Scrap Chimera," he declared before shuffling his deck, "Now for the twist. After I finish my dump, Scrapstorm _destroys_ the card I selected and I get to draw a card!"

"What!"

The blue watched as Dray's imp exploded on the spot, showering the air with pieces of junk.

"Now the fun begins! Scrap Goblin's effect activates! When he's destroyed by the effect of any Scrap card, I can go through my graveyard and add a Scrap monster other than him to my hand! I'll be taking back the Scrap Chimera I dumped earlier!"

The bits and pieces of junk that was Scrap Goblin began to gather into one, taking on the form of a beast like monster with a lion's head, a tail with a snake head on it, all made entirely of scrap metal.

"And now…it is my turn!" he shouted while snapping his arm out, "I'll summon Scrap Chimera to the field!"

With a roar the monster erupted from the ground, glaring down Ryu's two monsters (Lv. 4, 1700 Atk).

"Chimera's effect activates, allowing me to special summon one Scrap tuner monster from my graveyard to the field. Be revived, Scrap Goblin!"

"A tuner monster?" the blue said as he quickly counted up their levels, totalling seven.

"Damn straight! I'm tuning my Level 4 Scrap Chimera, who can only be used for Scrap Synchro Summons with my Level 3 Scrap Goblin!" Dray shouted while raising his arm as his monsters flew into the skies, "Born from the scrap yard, the iron clad monster years for destruction! Synchro Summon!"

A bright flash of light rolled over the area as a large, winged demon came down from the skies.

"Come forth, Scrap Archfiend!"

The flare died out, revealing a tall fiend made up of metal plating, exposed wires and bent horns (Lv. 7, 2700 Atk).

"By the lords that thing is HUGE!" Ryu gasped, knowing full well how rare a Level 7 Synchro Monster with above 2400 attack was.

"Lucky for you this guy has no effect. He's just a beatstick," the scientist remarked before grinning, "But still, he's a _big _beatstick and he's coming after your Armageddon Knight! SIC EM!"

The fiend roared as it rushed in and wound an arm back before slamming it down, easily crushing Ryu's monster through the ground with an explosion and dealing a lofty 1300 damage, putting him at 6700 Life Points.

"Gah!" he groaned as the force of the hit knocked him hard onto his back, taking the breath out of him as Dray ended his Turn.

"Felt that one, didn't you?" he stated while watching the blue recover from the strike, "And all the ones before this. Powerful monster attacks that have harmed you more than they should."

Ryu felt a chill run down his spine as the scientist continued on.

"You believed it was because of the enemies you were facing having paranormal powers, but that is only part of the reason. After all you don't possess those kind of abilities and yet you were able to inflict physical harm to that Rouge woman with your final attack in that duel."

"I…what?" the blue said with an alarmed look, furiously trying to remember such a thing.

"She hid it pretty well but that Mega Flare attack you used stung her pretty well," Dray explained while holding up his right arm, "And it's all because of these."

Ryu again noticed that he was wearing the same duel disk as he. Both designed by the mad doctor in the first place.

"Now you're getting it."

"You're saying our Duel Disks have something to do with this nonsense!" he growled.

"Indeed!" the scientist said, "…somewhat. Obviously our dueling isn't anywhere near as loco as your last one but that's because we're both not freaky like Rouge."

"I'd argue at least one of us is freaky…" Ryu said under his breath, "Enough! Tell me why this is happening then!"

"Long story short it's because the technology I've put into these duel disks gain additional energy based on the emotions the one using it. The more into the duel you get, the stronger the disk reacts. In extreme cases it causes monster attacks to be somewhat real."

"And you did this _how_?" Ryu dared to ask before shaking his head, "…never mind. I doubt I'd be able to comprehend how you pulled it off. I'd rather know why you're doing this."

"It's an experiment," Dray said while shrugging, "To see if I could make the duel disk run off of this engine design. It's working pretty well."

"Except for the fact that my monsters _hurt people_," the blue said grimly.

"Oh I'll fix that in due time! The important thing is that my experiment is a success! Now I can move onto the next step with these results," the scientist said.

"That being…?"

"Using this technology to create a new source of power for the world over! That's what!" Dray announced, a bit too loudly as people murmured in the stands.

"I see. You wish to apply this to the generator project you've been working on, the one that's supposed to surpass Momentum," Ryu said, now getting an idea of where things were going, "You were asked to do that, weren't you?"

"Yep. Was funded a lot of money and given some plans to get the ball rolling."

"Who was it that asked you to do this anyway?"

Dray scratched his chin, "I can't exactly remember; it's been so long. Sherrin? Serra? Might have been someone else. A real authority figure that I definitely would not want to tick off though! That much I do remember! Bwah hah hah!"

"I think I'll move on with my turn now…"

Ryu drew his card and smirked upon seeing it.

"I'm activating Royal Decree and playing the field spell Magical Citadel of Endymion," he announced while flipping up a continuous trap card and causing the battlefield to change to that of a tower high sorcery, "And I'll follow up by playing Ritual of Grace from my hand!"

"I'm releasing my on field Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands and removing my Djinn Presider of Rituals from the graveyard, their monster levels equalling greater than seven."

Rays of light and dark shot into the sky; dancing around each other before coming together and bathing the area with an explosive flare. From the blast an elegant figure could be seen moving about, grasping and twirling a sun tipped staff in its hands while making its way to the battlefield.

"Ritual summon! Dance! Divine Grace - Northwemko!" the blue shouted as his ace monster appeared before him.

"With her effect I'm going to pick my field spell and Royal Decree. As long as they're on the board she can't be destroyed by effects. Citadel also gains a Spell Counter since I played my Ritual magic."

"I suppose you've got a play that lets her get over my monster? They have the same attack after all."

"Damn straight I do. I'm playing Burden of the Mighty to lower your monster's attack by its level times 100. This will put him down to just 2000 attack," the blue explained before throwing his fist in, "Northwemko, strike that thing down!"

Dray winced as the mage moved about ever gracefully before swinging her staff ahead and unleashing a torrent of light that smashed into Scrap Archfiend, obliterating it on the spot and reducing his Life Points to 7300.

"Upon drawing an extra card thanks to Presider's tribute effect I'll end my turn."

"I see you're now coming at me with everything you've got," the scientist remarked has he drew his card, "Even calling out your boss monster."

"I've never been one to take my opponents lightly, regardless of how familiar I am with them," the blue said with a shrug.

"I'm touched you think so highly of my skills," Dray said with a grin as he pondered his hand, "So much that I think I should respond in kind."

He snapped his arm in, "I play Foolish Burial to send Scrap Beast from my deck to my graveyard. Afterwards I'll play Monster Reincarnation from my hand. This lets me discard a card such as Scrap Golem to add a monster from my graveyard back to my hand, like Scrap Chimera."

Ryu tensed. He had a good idea of where this was going…

"I'm going to summon Chimera to the field and activate his effect, this time reviving Scrap Beast to the field!"

A dog like monster made up of assorted machine parts erupted from the ground, growling at Ryu's ritual monster (Lv. 4, 1600 Atk).

Dray raised an arm to the sky, "I'm tuning my Level 4 Scrap Chimera with my Level 4 Scrap Beast!"

The dog and chimera leapt into the air with the former turning into green rings that surrounded the latter.

"Born from the scrap yard, the iron clad monster years for destruction!" he shouted as his chimera turned into a series of white stars before being completely engulfed in green light, "Synchro Summon!"

A roar shook the ground as a large, black creature appeared from the flare. Gleaming red streetlights looked down at Ryu as the monster spread its sheet metal wings while snapping out arms that were made up of hoses that blew steam (Lv. 8, 2800 Atk - 1800 Atk).

"Show yourself, **Scrap Dragon**!"

Ryu couldn't help but marvel at the creature. The monster was hideous looking compared to other dragon Synchros such as Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier but he still found himself impressed by the beast. Ever since he was a child the blue had a natural fondness for many things dragon.

"I'd wipe that star struck look off your face as my Dragon's going to be kicking some tail this turn," Dray warned, snapping Ryu out of his trance, "First up I'm setting one card from my hand face down and then I'm using the ability of my Scrap Dragon to select one card I control and one card you control."

He pointed to his just set card and Burden of the Mighty, causing his Dragon threw its hose arms out and onto the cards.

"They're destroyed!"

"Say what?" the blue gasped as explosions rocked the battlefield and Scrap Dragon's attack rose back up to 2800.

"Now we can do this proper!" Dray shouted while snapping his hand forward, "Battle! Scrap Dragon, attack Divine Grace - Northwemko! Scrap Flare!"

The monster roared while opening its razor lined maw and taking in a deep breath, the air around its jaws rippling from the great head it was producing. A ball of red of fire swelled up between its teeth before the dragon snapped its head down and spat the orb straight at Ryu's monster. Northwemko whipped in her staff to defend herself from the fireball and she held up well against it. Ultimately her arms and legs began to buckle under the force of the blast and with a yell the monster was engulfed with the fire and destroyed with a powerful explosion.

"Divine Grace - Northwemko, no!" Ryu shouted as he felt himself being forced backwards by the strength of the blast (LP - 6600).

He slumped to a knee after the explosion died out, his expression clearly showing how much the loss of his ace monster bothered him and how easily it was done.

"Just like that, it's all gone," Dray said while concluding his turn, "Now…what will you do?"

Ryu had no idea.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes it's been an extremely long time and I apologize for that. Part of it is because I had to wing everything here at first (during my preplanning of this arc, Ryu's Semi-Final match was the one I glossed over figuring I could come up with something on the spot...bad idea) and the other was deciding a deck for Ryu's opponent who turns out to be...Dray! Yep. I'm hoping that this turned out to be a surprise even though I bet some people figured he'd duel at some point (aside from the friend whom Dray is based on). Took a while to decide his deck as I originally planned on having him run Ancient Gear Machina OTK, Karakuri OTK, Jurracs and I even considered using the new Evoldo/Evoldar archetype that debuted in Photon Shockwave (but abandoned the idea as I don't want to use Exceed summons in this tournament. After it they're fair game). In the end I opted to go with Scraps which are a deck I'm very familiar with, although Dray's Scraps are lacking the Machine Emperors that most builds run. That and they suit his mad scientist who builds stuff from junk motif._


	18. Kings of Destruction

_A/N: I'm really, really sorry about the delay. I must have had writer's block at least three times while writing this. I also want to thank Hawk00Refferencer for his recent reviews of the story. You've definitely pointed out some things I made mistakes on that I did not catch or were the result of my ignorance with the actual game itself (I'd say that when I first started this story I had the common sense of your generic, random person on Dueling Network which means almost none) and some of your suggestions I do wish to employ in future chapters._

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Prisma asked while watching Ryu fall to a knee (LP. - 6600).

"Good question," Kai answered, "This guy he's facing…he's good. His approach, his deck. All of it. The fact that I might end up fighting him is making me all fired up-"

"Sir Kai…"

"Err, I mean sure! He's going to be alright! Granted his ace monster was just defeated, but it takes more than that to completely lose the game. He's not the type to let this keep bothering him for long. In fact, look."

With a brow raised Prisma glanced back to the arena where she saw the blue get back to his feet. What caught her attention more was the look she saw in Ryu's eyes.

"He's…getting fired up. I can see a competitive flame from him!" she gasped while the blue dusted himself off.

"You've noticed it too eh? That's always the thing when it comes to Ryu and why it's a blast to watch him duel. When things get crazy."

"It's my turn!" Ryu shouted while snapping his arm out. His eyes narrowed at what he drew.

"You can always count on him to get crazy as well!"

Ryu slapped a card onto his duel disk, "I summon a monster to the field!"

A loud horn rang in the air as a large bus appeared in the distance behind the blue, rushing to the field.

"Tour Guide From the Underworld!"

A small woman with red hair in pigtails dressed in the garb of a travel attendant bearing a purse with a skull and crossbones rose up from the shadows behind Ryu, calling for denizens wishing to catch a ride to come gather quickly. With an adorable smile that showed off her fangs the attendant threw out her arms and beckoned to the crowd before winking at a select few (Lv. 3, 1000 Atk).

"Wh-what kind of monster is that!" Prisma said with a shock. Never had she seen such an unusual card, nor did she like the stares many of the people in the crowds were giving the monster.

"Good question. I've never seen that kind of monster before. Ryu has some very interesting tastes…" Kai remarked while the blue snapped his arm up.

"I activate the effect of my Tour Guide!" he shouted while the woman walked over to the bus and opened the door, causing steam to roll out onto the field, "When she's normal summoned I can special summon a Level 3 Fiend Type monster from my deck to the field. I choose Sangan in Defence position!"

With a hop Ryu's three eyed furry demon bounded out of the bus and landed with a thud.

"However, the monster summoned by this effect has its effect negated and cannot be used for Synchro Summons."

"Interesting stipulation," Dray (LP - 7300) remarked as he examined the blue's field setup, "Are you going to tribute them for a Ritual summon?"

"Unfortunately no," Ryu said while looking over his hand and grimacing, _'Tch…I was counting on Northwemko to hold down the fort while trying to play out of this hand. So many spells and not a single monster in sight!'_

He also looked over his field and considered the plays in mind. Glancing at his hand he nodded to his monsters one by one.

"Therefore I'm going to end my turn at this!"

"Seriously?" Dray asked with a raised brow as he took his turn, "Then I'll draw."

He looked over his hand and narrowed his eyes, "Hmm, this Scrapyard card I've drawn pleases me, so much that I shall use it now. This lets me add a Scrap tuner monster, such as this Scrap Worm from my deck to my hand. After this I'll summon it to the field."

"The heck does that one do?" Ryu asked as a large, wire mesh like creature appeared on the field (Lv. 2, 500 Atk).

"Nothing much. Other than he can attack directly which allows me to get around that Sangan of yours. Go get im!"

The monster burrowed into the ground, drilling under the arena before popping up in front of the blue and showering him with an explosion of shrapnel (LP - 6100).

"Afterwards Scrap Dragon will attack over Tour Guide from the Underworld!"

Ryu yelped as his monster was struck down by an explosive flare from the dragon and dealing a swift 1800 points in addition to the 500 taken beforehand (LP - 4300).

"Not good!" he said between coughs while batting away smoke from the blast that was around him, "I've gotta get rid of that thing or else he's just going to pot-shot me to death!"

"I wouldn't worry about that. Scrap Worm's second effect is about to kick in," Dray explained as the monster began to thrash about, "When he attacks directly and the battle phase ends, my monster will destroy itself."

His point was accentuated with another explosion as bits of wires and metal flew around.

"Of course, being a Scrap Tuner my worm has an effect that goes off when he's destroyed by the effect of a Scrap card…"

"You get a Scrap from your grave to the hand, don't you?" the blue asked and sighed after seeing his opponent nod.

"Damn straight! I'll retrieve Scrap Chimera and set a card face down to end the turn."

"This isn't turning out well at all," Ryu muttered after dusting himself off and looking to his duel disk and falling silent.

He stared at it for a moment as his mind went over what options he had on field and in hand for the upcoming turn. With a resigned sigh and a silent prayer to the dueling gods he placed a finger on the deck and drew.

It was a spell card.

Ryu's eye twitched before he heaved a sigh of relief. What he drew this time was actually useful to the situation. Reminding himself to thoroughly pile shuffle following this duel the blue was quick to begin his plays.

"I'm activating Preparation of Rites to add Garlandolf the King of Destruction from my deck to my hand and Ritual of Grace from my graveyard to my hand. Next I'll play Hand Destruction. This card makes both of us discard two cards to draw two more from the deck. I'll be discarding Ritual of Grace and my in hand Djinn Enchanter of Rituals."

Dray nodded as he discarded and drew two. Ryu noted both cards were traps before examining what he drew off of Hand Destruction. A glint of hope appeared in his eyes at what he saw!

"Wow. I could not have sacked that any better," the blue muttered while facing his opponent, "From my hand I'm going to play a spell card - Ritual of Destruction!"

Ryu snapped his arm up as the arena began to darken and an ominous growl rumbled through the air. Torches bearing blue flames appeared around him as the ever increasing darkness was drawn to the card in his hand. With a flick of his arm Ryu tossed the spell ahead as the darkness began to take on a fiendish, horned form that let out a louder roar than before.

"Upon resolving, I must release seven levels worth of monsters in order for the Ritual to continue. I choose to tribute my level three Sangan and banish my in graveyard level four Djinn Enchanter of Rituals!" Ryu announced while two spheres of light rushed towards the ever growing shadows, "One soul shall be called by the light, the other by darkness. Together they shall open the doors leading to chaos!"

The darkness exploded, causing vicious black lightning to strike about as a mighty blue demon wearing a white mask with sharp horns appeared.

"Ritual Summon! Come forth o bearer of the Force of Power! Garlandolf, King of Destruction!"

The monster threw out its large, gold braced and red horned arms with a deep, echoing laugh that sent chills down many spines while its long black hair whipped about like lightning (Lv. 7, 2500 Atk).

"Could you have been any more overdramatic in doing that?" Dray said groaned while shaking his head, "The whole torches and lightning thing, along with referencing a 1997 classic was really unnecessary."

"Says the guy who dressed up in robes and shadow just so he could make an entrance."

"THAT WAS AWESOME AND YOU KNOW IT!" the scientist shouted with a dramatic pointing of his finger at the blue.

"Sure," Ryu said while rolling his eyes, "Anyway now the fun start begins. First up Sangan was sent to the graveyard, so his effect activates. However Garlandolf has been successfully Ritual summoned his effect now activates right after which causes a chain to occur."

The monster raised up its arms causing black magic to swell up between his hands.

"Chains resolve backwards, so Garlandolf's effect will finish first which is all face up monsters with defence equal to or less than his attack are destroyed. Garlandolf's attack of 2500 is greater than Scrap Dragon's 2300 which means it's toast! Knock 'em all down Garlandolf! Wave of Destruction!"

Garlandolf threw its arms forward, unleashing a vicious shockwave of darkness that ripped through the battlefield, slicing Scrap Dragon in two before exploding.

"Furthermore Garlandolf gains a 100 point boost to his attack for each monster destroyed by his effect. After this I get to utilize Sangan's effect to add an Armageddon Knight to the hand."

"Are you done? Any more tricks to play?" Dray asked while the blue shuffled his deck.

"Yes. When Djinn Enchanter of Rituals is used as a tribute for a Ritual Summon, that Ritual Monster cannot be targeted by any card effect."

The scientist huffed while taking a card from his hand, "Good, that means I can finally activate my own card effects here! I'm activating the second effect of my Scrap Dragon!"

Ryu raised an eyebrow as the ground split open before Dray, followed by an eruption of scrap metal flying into the air.

"You see when my opponent destroys Scrap Dragon by ANY means, I get to revive any non Synchro Scrap monster such as Scrap Goblin in defence."

The blue sighed as the small, battle immune imp reappeared on the field. How much he hated cards like Scrap Goblin and Spirit Reaper!

"But wait, there's more! When a Scrap Monster I control is destroyed by a card effect, I get to special summon my Scrap Emperor monster card from my hand!"

Ryu looked up to see a large, iron clad monster with large bulky shoulder armour with spikes, a metallic cape and a box like head with a bent crown on the side coming down from the sky (Lv.6, 2600 Atk).

"No way, a 2600 attack monster for free?" the blue gasped while looking over the field, "That's insane!"

"Mandatory too. Can't miss timing at all since there's no 'you can' in his card text," Dray said with a large grin, "His effect is simple too. Once per turn whenever a Scrap monster is destroyed by a Scrap effect, I get to draw a card."

"That is beyond insane," the blue grumbled while considering his options, _'Hmmm…I could have Garlandolf crash into that thing since they have equal attack and his effect immunity would allow the push to go through without a hitch._'

Ryu shook his head, _'No, I have no follow up play for such a move which would just make it a waste. At this point I just have to have faith in my back row to take control of the duel back.'_

"I'll set a card face down and end the turn," he said with a sigh.

"And I'll begin mine! I draw!" Dray shouted with a snap of his hand, a glance at his card and a grin on his face, "I special summon Scrap Orthros from my hand!"

Rushing up from the ground was a dog like creature made of parts sporting many heads (Lv.4, 1700 Atk).

"This tuner's rather interesting in that I can't normal summon or set him at all. However if I have a face up Scrap monster like Emperor here, I can special summon him. Once I do this…Orthros must destroy a face up Scrap monster such as himself."

"Really?" Ryu asked before an explosion occurred and the Cerberus was blown to smithereens, "And I suppose he has the same recycle effect as your other tuners?"

"You catch on!" the scientist cackled, "And since he's an 'if this card is sent to the graveyard; you can' type effect he won't miss timing while the effect of Scrap Emperor goes through and lets me draw a card! With that said I'll be taking Scrap Dragon from my graveyard and putting it back into my Extra deck!"

The blue sighed. He had a good idea of what was coming.

"I'm normal summoning Scrap Chimera to the field and I'll be activating his monster effect to revive Scrap Orthros from my graveyard in defence!"

Once more, the many headed beast shot up from the ground, snarling and lashing about.

"And with this, you're set to summon that dragon again," Ryu said while looking over his opponent's field, "Unless I've got something to say about it."

Dray raised a brow as the blue snapped his arm down.

"In response to the summon of your monster I activate my set Extra Gate Quickplay spell!"

"The hell does that card do?"

"Glad you asked! This card lets me a call a monster level between one and twelve," Ryu explained as a large grey door appeared behind him and opened up, "After that you have to banish one monster from your extra deck whose level is the same as what I call. So if I were to call Level 8, you'll have to banish a Synchro or Fusion monster of that level."

"Well, damn. Scrap Dragon is my only Level 8 Synchro Monster," Dray said as he took his Dragon out of the extra deck and removed it from the game, "Not much I can do at this point, so I'll end the turn at that."

"Alright its back to me and I draw!" the blue said with a flick of his arm and a glance at the card in his hand, "I play Allure of Darkness to draw two cards from my deck and banish Dark Grepher from my hand."

"Now with that out of the way…"

Ryu threw his arm out as a faint wind rolled through the battlefield, "I'm going to remove six spell counters from my Magical Citadel of Endymion!"

"You're what?" Dray asked while he looked around the area and noticed for the first time that many of the jewels adorning Ryu's conclaves were lit.

"Throughout this duel you and I have been playing spell cards, each one adding a counter to my field spell one after the other. In doing so I am able to utilize these counters in many ways, such as removing one to prevent its destruction by a card effect."

"Making it an excellent target for your Divine Grace - Northwemko monster's protection ability," Dray stated, understanding the reason for such tech.

"Indeed, but there exists one other monster that takes advantage of my spell counters. One that can be summoned from my hand or the graveyard by removing six counters from my Citadel!" the blue stated as the aforementioned spell counters were now arranged in a circle with lines crossed about, creating a pentagram symbol on the ground.

Rising from the crest was a tall, black and violet robed person robed person bearing a jewelled staff stepping out from the crest.

"Come forth, Endymion the Master Magician!"

With a simple flick of his wand, the mage caused the entire citadel to light up with powerful magic, displaying his great power to all (Lv. 7, 2700 Atk).

"Now behold a power comparable to one of the most infamous mages in the game as I activate Endymion's ability! Upon being summoned by his spell counter effect I get to add one Spell card from my grave back to my hand, such as Pot of Duality!"

"Ah, like that one," Dray remarked while getting the reference, "Does this one banish what it kills too?"

"No, instead Endymion lets me pitch a spell card from my hand like this Creature Swap to destroy a card on the field such as your Scrap Emperor," Ryu said."

"So that's how it is….wait, WHAT!"

"Boom."

His monster exploded shortly afterwards, showering Dray's field with shrapnel.

"I don't suppose you have another one of those things in your hand?" the blue asked while watching the dust settle.

Coughing, Dray shook his head, "Afraid not. You're in luck.|

Ryu heaved a sigh of relief while snapping his arm out, "In that case I'm going to have Master Magician take out your Chimera while Garlandolf smashes through your Orthros! Tear through them!"

Dray yelped as explosions rocked his side of the field and a hefty amount of damage was dealt to his life points (LP 6300).

"And I'll end the turn at that!"

The crowd broke into a roar as the blasts died out, cheering wildly for Ryu, Dray and for the excitement of such a clash.

"That's the way, Sir Ryu!" Prisma shouted while pumping her fist, "You have him now!"

"Why do you always get the fans…?" Dray grumbled while drawing for his turn, "I'll summon Scrap Beast in defence and set a card face down before passing it back to you."

"And I'll draw!" Ryu shouted while snapping his arm out, "I'll activate Endymion's ability and discard Forbidden Lance to destroy Scrap Beast!"

"Ggh!" the scientist shouted as his monster exploded.

"Now for battle! Master Magician, attack directly!"

The mage raised its staff while great, powerful black magic channelled into the tip before swinging it down.

"Like hell I'll let that happen! I'm flipping up Book of Moon to set your mage down in response!"

Ryu frowned as the battle was halted, "Very well, but Garlandolf is still free to fight! Attack him directly!"

The fiend lifted its hand into the air and conjured a mighty bolt of lighting in his hand, before firing it at Dray and shocking him for a massive amount of damage (LP - 3700).

"Ow ow ow OW, that hurt you jerkass!" the scientist yelled while looking over his now burnt coat.

"Hey now, who said saving the world from your tyranny wasn't going to be without some pain?" the blue asked with a sideways glance, "Anyway next I play Pot of Duality and reveal the top three cards of my deck. I'm taking Terraforming and putting the others back into my deck. After that I'm using Terraforming to get Ritual Church to my hand and I'm ending the turn at that."

"You realize it's supposed to be at YOUR expense you twit!" Dray shouted while drawing and looking at his hand, "Heh, heh, heh…"

Ryu raised a brow as the doctor started to grin.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! YES! This is the moment I've waited for!" Dray shouted while cackling wildly, "With this I shall have complete victory!"

"Uhh…"

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Royal Decree! To hell with your hatred of Trap Cards I say! To hell with it!"

Ryu barely had a moment to blink as his card was destroyed and the neutralizing effects removed, "This isn't going to end well."

"Now I play Call of the Haunted to revive Scrap Golem who has the ability to revive Scrap Beast to my field!" Dray shouted as one monster after another appeared on his field, "And now I'm going to tune my monsters together."

"A level 9 Synchro Monster?" Ryu asked as the two monsters leapt into the air and were swallowed up by a storm of metal and bolts.

"Yes. Behold my mighty Scrap Twin Dragon!" Dray yelled as a large, twin headed creature of great power floated down from the skies (Lv. 9, 3000 Atk), "And I'll activate his monster ability. I select one card on my field such as this face down card and two cards you control like Master Magician and your Citadel card. My card is destroyed and yours are returned to the hand!"

"That's definitely not good!" Ryu cursed as the dragon threw up its heads while Dray's card was lit on fire.

"But that's not all; I still have the opportunity to chain my set card while this effect is going through. Reveal yourself my Dust Tornado and destroy one of Ryu's face down cards!"

A gust of wind ripped through the area, blasting the blue's back row and destroying what was a Dimensional Prison Trap Card.

"Ah, I see you were prepared after all in case someone popped your Decree," the scientist remarked, "But now my Dragon, bounce those cards away!"

Scrap Twin Dragon let out a roar of might that blasted both Endymion cards off the field and back to Ryu's hand, leaving Garlandolf out to fend for itself.

"Battle! Scrap Twin Dragon will attack Garlandolf. You shall knock us all down no more!"

"Ugh!" Ryu shouted as his King was blown away and his life points fell to 3900.

"Now I'll set a card face down and end the turn. It's back to you."

The blue coughed while getting back to his feet and dusting off, "Tch, it's coming down to the wire now. Draw!"

He slapped a card onto his disk, "I summon another Manju of the Ten Thousand hands and with his effect, add Demise to my hand! After that I'll play Ritual Church and use its ability to discard Gold Sarcophagus to add Miracle Ritual from my deck to my hand."

"Miracle Ritual?"

"It's a special, one use per duel card that few ever own. It lets me reveal any Ritual Monster from my hand and banish monsters from my field or grave whose total levels exactly equal that monster's level and then Ritual Summon it. I'm banishing my on field Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands and my in graveyard Armageddon Knight to Ritual summon Demise, King of Armageddon to the field!"

A great eruption of blue flame erupted in front of Ryu as the infamous fiend rose up from the now opened gates of the underworld.

"I'll pay two thousand of my life points to have Demise wipe the board clean of all cards!" the blue shouted as his LP fell to 1900, "Lament of Demise!"

Dray was thrown off his feet as a massive explosion rocked the area while the vile flames of Ryu's ritual monster burned away everything in sight. One by one the cards were obliterated, leaving only Demise standing with the sea of his might.

"I'm not going down that easy!" he shouted while on his back, "Scrap Twin Dragon also has the ability to revive a non Synchro Scrap monster when he's destroyed. Come back my Scrap Goblin!"

"Then I'll have Demise attack it!" Ryu shouted as the fiend slammed its axe against the imp before moving into his main phase 2.

"Meaning Goblin will be destroyed and I add Scrap Golem back to my hand."

"That's all I can do now so I'm ending the turn."

Dray got back up and dusted himself once more, "It comes down to this! It's my turn and I draw!"

His grin grew wider while he snapped his arm out, "I play Guts of Steel! This card lets me pick three Scrap Monsters from my graveyard like these three Scrap Beast. You pick one of those and I summon it to either side of the field while the others are banished!"

"Like I have a choice in the matter," Ryu said as Scrap Beast was revived.

"Now I'll release my monster to advance summon Scrap Golem!" Dray shouted as the large, rock and steel creature appeared once more, "Now for his effect. I revive Scrap Goblin to the field in attack!"

"Another Synchro Summon?" Ryu asked while pondering the levels, "But you have no more Level 8s!"

"Who said I was synchroing? I can't tune my monster with a Tuner monster on YOUR field!"

Confused, Ryu tilted his head, "My what?"

"Look beside your Demise."

The blue did so and took a step back in surprise. Sitting nearby him was Scrap Goblin in attack position, sporting a massive 0 attack as well!

"Scrap Golem can revive Scrap Tuner monsters to either side of the field, not just mine."

"Damn! Clever play!" Ryu shouted, realizing the implications.

"That's right; Goblin is now your monster meaning if I swing at it, you take damage. With no attack, this is as good as a direct shot!" Dray shouted with a snap of his arm, "Scrap Golem, attack Scrap Goblin with Scrap Punch!"

Ryu looked up in utter amazement as the behemoth loomed over him. With a sigh and a chuckle he closed his eyes.

"So this is how it ends," he said as the monster came down and smashed its fist into the imp's face, dealing 2300 damage and enough to end the duel (LP - 0).

The buzzer rang. It was over.

"We have a winner!" the announcer shouted as the fans went wild, "Despite the threat of a mighty comeback by Ryu Azura, Dray is ultimately able to clinch the match and move onto the finals! Give it up for these two competitors!"

"Oh no, poor Sir Ryu…" Prisma said while Kai got up.

"Good attempt. Unfortunately it just wasn't enough it seems," he said while walking off, "I'd better get going if I want to be prepared for the finals. Give Ryu my regards."

The maiden nodded quietly while she watched Ryu and Dray shake hands.

"A good duel, despite the amounts of sackiness from the both of us," the blue said while rubbing his arm, "A bit too real for my liking. I hope this is something you'll fix in the future."

"I'll think about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and prepare myself!"

"For the duel with Kai?"

"No! For the dozens of people who shall come to get precious interviews with me! The questions that shall be asked and the answers I shall give! I am going to enjoy this!"

"How can you expect to conduct an interview if you can't even answer one question, let alone a dozen," Ryu asked with a raised brow.

"What do you mean?"

The blue smirked, "Pilot the Maxter or a date with Allenby?"

Dray raised a finger before falling silent and pondered either or. His eyes narrowed, mouth twisted and his fingers curled as his mind raced to choose an answer.

"I…Uhh…argh…I can't pick just one! Damn you Ryu Azura!"

The blue laughed while turning around and walking away, saddened to be eliminated from the tournament but also relieved that from hereon out things would be normal.

Ryu glanced back at the man who defeated him, now cackling with glee.

He was beginning to have doubts about that last statement.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes the long awaited Ryu/Dray duel. Ryu loses which I hope was a surprise to everyone reading and we see quite a few original cards. Some scenes in this chapter were recently edited in an attempt to avoid having the narrator explain card effects and what the characters were pondering strategy wise and in turn have the cast do it instead. I'll admit to not explaining everything of a card in an attempt to put the reader in suspense and genuinely surprise them when a strategy goes off. Now for the created cards;

_Djinn Enchanter of Rituals_

_Level 4 Dark_

_Fiend/Effect/1500/2300_

_While this card is in your graveyard; when you would Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster; you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. The monster Ritual Summoned using this card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects._

_Scrap Emperor_

_Level 6 Earth_

_Warrior/Effect/2600/1000_

_When a "Scrap" Monster you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the graveyard; special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn during either player's turn; when a "Scrap" monster you control is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" Card; draw one card._

_Miracle Ritual_

_Ritual Spell_

_Reveal one Ritual Monster in your hand. Banish monsters from your side of the field or in your graveyard whose total levels equal that Ritual Monster's level and Ritual Summon it to your side of the field. Each player can only use the effect of "Miracle Ritual" once per duel._


End file.
